Corrupted Blossom
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: She is desperately trying to forget the dead faces of her parents. The blood, the slaughter, the sin, her mistake that she can't erase. Nightfall is when her mistakes are repeated and she claims yet another innocent victim...SasXSak CHAPTER 17 IS UP!
1. Loss

Corrupted Blossom

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 1

**Loss**

Red clashed with Emerald. The candle lit in the darkened room was the only source of light. Haruno Sakura, age 17, sat in a cushioned chair as she studied the man across from her.

A malicious smile made its way onto the older male's lips. Since almost two years ago, Sakura had been secretly meeting with this man.

At first she had feared him but now that they were properly acquainted she only held loyalty towards him. She was his to mold, to change for the better… To obey him under any circumstances.

Sakura tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear as she listened intently to what he was saying. Her secret must never be known to anyone, she had to pretend like she was the same girl two years ago. She had to act day in and day out…

It was the only way to stay unknown to the world…

Her parents were even unaware of what she did after school was finished for the day. No one knew… The handsome male went by the name Uchiha Itachi; he was the leader of the assassination group, Akatsuki.

Sakura had unknowingly joined when she was only 15, he had promised to make her strong and unbreakable. As of one year ago, Sakura was the top assassin. She went on many missions and was never accompanied by any of the other agents, she worked alone.

That was how she preferred it to be… Sakura was always teased at school about her abnormally large forehead. She knew how to fight, all thanks to Itachi's rigorous training for hours at a time. She could easily beat the crap out of anyone who dares to make fun of her.

Though, it was against orders and she had to pretend to still be the weak, sensitive baby that she no longer was…Everything had happened so fast and then one day Sakura totally stopped socializing with her parents.

Catching her full attention, Itachi parted his lips.

"Are you ready for you're next mission?"

"Yes Itachi-san…" She said.

"It's quite simple really, kill you're parents."

Sakura didn't let her composer falter, she never flinched or blinked. She simply bowed her head and said 'yes' before leaving Akatsuki.

She had taken her signature sword along with her; a wilting cherry blossom was carved into the blade. The young assassin had personally inscribed the words 'blood blossom' into the sturdy sheath. A sick smile crept its way onto Sakura's lips which were always set in a grim line.

Sakura walked inside her large home and went straight into her bedroom. Both her parents were lawyers and provided her with everything she wanted and needed. The samurai sword was hidden underneath her massive bed.

Sakura waited for the arrival of her parents. Both of them worked until 10 O'clock and it was currently a quarter past nine. Her body fell onto the bed in her room; Sakura closed her eyes and let the welcomed sleep take over her.

Anticipation fueled her body as the awakened assassin sat at the edge of her bed. Her sword was unsheathed and was being gripped in her right hand. The shuffling sound of footsteps alerted her, Sakura noiselessly walked towards the up stairs hallway and waited in the shadows.

No sooner than she thought, the footsteps proceeded up stairs. Her eyes narrowed as she relied on her raw instinct.

"Sakura!" The voice of her mother was heard from the top of the stairs.

She tightly gripped the hilt of the sword in her hand and counted to five in her head. Sakura tilted the sword to the side and sprang out from the shadows she was hidden in.

It was already too late; her mother turned her head and was only given a short amount of time to widen her brown eyes.

Her body fell lifelessly to the floor, blood dripped from the sword which ended her life. It was a clean cut running from one side of her throat to the other. Her mouth was ajar, as if she were going to say something.

Sakura had made a silent kill, which is what she was known best for. The assassin stepped over the dead body of her mother and silently traveled down the stairs.

Her father's back was turned to her and he seemed to be looking over documents. Her feet made no sound as she walked towards the oblivious male. Her father hadn't seen it coming until the sharp blade made contact with his throat and nearly severed his head.

Oxygen halted from entering his lungs as he continued to choke on his own blood before going limp. His dead body was slumped in his work chair and his paper work was now soiled and drabbled with his own blood.

Sakura had to be quick, she ran into her bedroom sheathed her bloody sword, grabbing her backpack Sakura left the house and headed for Akatsuki…

Her emotions hadn't changed; she didn't feel the slightest bit remorseful about what she had done. Itachi smirked upon her entering and explained the next half of the plan. She would have to put her acting skills to the test.

A ring sounded off inside her backpack. Sakura retrieved the cell phone and un-folded it.

"Hello?" She said in a quiet voice.

"Sakura! You're parents, they're… they're…" A male voice began but soon after stopped.

"What happened!?!" Sakura cried, sounding scared.

Silence reigned over the two…

"You're parents are… are dead…"

Sakura let out a fake cry of sadness and hung up the phone. She nodded towards Itachi and exited Akatsuki. She made sure to leave behind her samurai sword and began to run towards her house.

Sakura wasn't use to crying anymore so it was a difficult task to do. Instead she resorted to the eyes drops that Itachi had given her just before she left. First she rubbed around her eyes with her hands to give them a red colour and dropped a few eyes drops around her eyes.

Police cars and a large ambulance vehicle caught her eyes.

She caught sight of her childhood friend and ran towards him. He immediately embraced her and placed a kiss on her head.

"Sakura-chan… I'm so sorry…"

She buried her face in Riyuu's shirt. He heard sniffles and the sound of his friend's cries of despair. Sakura turned her head to the side just in time to see the covered bodies of her parents being carried out of the house.

Yellow banners that the police had put around the entire house to border it from everything else. Sakura mindlessly gazed at her house as Riyuu draped his coat over her shoulders.

She hugged it tightly to her body and looked up to see a police officer standing in front of her; he gave her a sympathetic look before speaking.

"Miss, if there is anything that you need in you're house then go in now and get it…"

Sakura stood up and walked inside the quiet house, she made her way into her room and grabbed her, toothbrush, comb, clothes, undergarments, soap, shampoo, and a few other things.

Sakura found her car keys on the table in the living room and thought it a good idea to take them. She left her house and was met with Riyuu.

"The officer said that it might be a good idea if you stayed with me for a while."

Sakura nodded her head and handed Riyuu her car keys. He opened the passenger side door for her and then entered from the driver's door. She buckled up and heard the roar of the engine as the car started up and drove farther and farther away from her house.

The young assassin followed Riyuu inside his house and into a spare bedroom which would serve as a room for her to sleep in. Sakura immediately put all her belongings away and put on her pajamas. Like her, Riyuu came from a wealthy background and both his parents were doctors.

He was only one year older than she and there birthdays were separated by one day. In a few months, Sakura would be celebrating her 18th birthday.

That same night she met Riyuu's parents and ate a late dinner before going to bed…

-

Months had passed since the incident, Sakura sat at the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the wall. Her cell phone rang and she instantly opened it.

"Hello Sakura it's been a long time… happy birthday by the way…"

Itachi said, adding the last part quietly.

"My birthday was four months ago Itachi-san…"

A sinister chuckle was heard from the other end of the line.

"I have another mission for you…" He stated.

"It's quite simple really, kill my younger brother…"

Agreeing to go on the mission, Sakura hung up the phone and let her body fall on the soft bed. She closed her emerald eyes and let sleep overtake her.

She was prepared to claim another victim…

Not only was Sakura becoming more beautiful the older she got but she was also intelligent. School would be starting in a week's time and Sakura hadn't been on a mission in a few months.

A few days later she was called down to Akatsuki for her information on the assassination mission. Itachi seemed as passive as ever, he handed Sakura a folder holding pictures of his brother, his location, his age and everything else about him.

Since Sakura was now eighteen years old she was entitled to all of her parent's money, including all of the money that they placed in a bank which belonged to Sakura. Itachi explained that she would have to rent out a house in Tokyo and attend high school.

Before she left Akatsuki once again, Itachi called her back.

"You leave tomorrow…"

The Uchiha tossed her a folded up bundle of clothes. She got a batter look and knew that it was a school uniform, including her schedule and what house she would be renting out.

Sakura didn't forget to take her samurai sword and her assassin attire. She would have to act and get as close to the younger Uchiha as possible, know everything there is about him…

_I can't wait…_

XxXxXxXx

**Soooo what did you think about the first chapter? It took me a while to write and I hope that you all like it. Read and review!!! Thnx.**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

XxXxXxXx


	2. Mission Underway

Corrupted Blossom

XxXxXxXx

**Mission Underway**

XxXxXxXx

Sakura didn't forget to take her samurai sword and her assassin attire. She would have to act and get as close to the younger Uchiha as possible, know everything there is about him…

_I can't wait_

XxXxXxXx

"I guess this is goodbye?" Spoke a saddened Riyuu.

The pink haired woman embraced her childhood friend and placed a light kiss on his cheek before getting into the drivers seat of her car. Sakura rolled down the window and said a final goodbye to Riyuu and his parents.

They waved as she backed out of their driveway and began driving toward her destination. She had been given directions from Itachi on how to get to Tokyo and the address to her new house and even the school she was going to attend.

A small and very populated city that went by the name, Konoha, was where her house was located in. Sakura drove a little over the speed limit as soon as she reached the highway.

Her school attire placed in a bag was on the passenger's seat right beside hers. Her old school never had any uniform policy and Sakura wasn't all that used to wearing short skirts. A sigh escaped her lips as she quickly checked the time.

It was still late in the afternoon; she wouldn't reach Konoha for a while. Nightfall would probably already have set in before she made it to her house. Sakura opened her window and let a nice rush of wind blow her hair around and cool her off.

She ran her fingers through her long pink tresses. Sakura took a sip of some of the coffee that Riyuu's hade made for her before she left.

She gripped the handle of the mug and took yet another sip. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night and was pretty damn tired. The rest of the afternoon seemed to go by quickly…

Sakura glanced at a large sign by the sidewalk that read, Welcome to Konoha. She smirked to herself and began to make turns here and there until she passed a very large building, it had to be her new school.

_At least I now know where the school is…_

Sakura made one last right turn and pulled into a long driveway. Her eyes had portrayed nothing as she looked at the enormous and pricey looking house. She checked the address once more before confirming it as the house that Itachi was talking about.

Sakura took everything in the trunk of her car into her home. Once everything was inside and placed by a wall, the pink haired woman began to look around. Right off in the left hand corner of the foyer that she was standing in was a winding staircase that led to the second floor.

The assassin walking up the long staircase and began to explore the many rooms located upstairs. Upon opening a door near the end of the hallway, Sakura found it to be a very serene looking bedroom. Soon after she chose it to be her room.

As soon as Sakura finished unpacking everything, she went downstairs and made herself a sandwich before stepping into the shower and washing up.

Apparently sleepy, Sakura trudged upstairs and into her bedroom. The alarm clock was set for the right time and she tiredly crawled under the blankets where she quickly got comfortable and soon fell into a light sleep.

Hours later…

An annoying blaring sound went off. Sakura groaned and buried her face within the pillow where her head had rested against for the night. She turned the alarm off and grudgingly got out of bed.

Sakura walked into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. Once done, she stripped from her pajamas and pulled on her very short crimson red skirt. The white blouse with red cuffs and a collar was put on and buttoned up.

Even though she hated to wear knee high socks, Sakura slipped them on her feet and pulled on her flats. Combing out any tangles that might have formed during the night, Sakura quickly checked the time and knew that she had to leave.

Forgetting about breakfast, Sakura packed her black backpack with all the necessities and dashed out the front door. Her school schedule was in placed inside a separate pocket of her backpack.

The pink haired woman made it to school in no less than 10 minutes and parked her car. She found that many people were staring at her and even though she wanted to kill them all on the spot she couldn't blow her cover.

Sakura entered the large building and headed towards the door with the words, principal's office on it. She introduced herself and was given her locker number and lock. Sakura was now on her way again and followed the directions to get to her locker.

_2056_

It was on the second floor, Sakura put all the books that were for 3rd and 4th period away and kept her first two books inside her backpack.

The assassin heard the first bell go off and was nearly stampeded on by many students hurrying to get to their first class of the day. Sakura stood in front of a wooden door with the number, 103 in black letters on it.

She pushed it open and took her seat beside a shy looking girl with short black hair. Sakura got out her book and a pen; she waited for the teacher to arrive. The second bell just finished going off and still the teacher had yet to come.

The room went quiet when a fairly tall looking man with spiked silver hair walked into the room. He gave the class a sheepish grin and began speaking.

"I had to help out an elderly cross the street on my way to the school…" He lied.

The students began to shout at him, saying that he was a liar. The teacher took the attendance, but when he found a new name on the list of students he looked around the room.

Quickly he spotted Sakura and read her name out loud. He gestured for her to stand up and she did. The teacher known as Kakashi-sensei introduced himself and the rest of the class. Sakura began her acting and gave everyone a friendly smile while nodding at them.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said.

After the whole introduction, Sakura sat back down and was handed a piece of blank paper from the teacher. He announced a pop quiz and as usual everyone groaned in disapproval.

The assassin gripped her pen tightly and began to jot down all her answers. At her old school she was always teased for being the smartest student and just like her old self, Sakura was the first to hand in her paper with a triumphant grin.

Shocked by how fast the new student had finished the quiz, Kakashi had her sit down and just wait till everyone had finished. Hyuga Hinata was the second one done; she was the girl that sat beside Sakura.

The pink haired woman noticed that she looked to the left side of the class. A blush crept onto her pale face as a blonde haired boy turned around in his seat and gave Hinata a sheepish smile while waving.

Catching this, Kakashi walked up to Uzumaki Naruto and looked him in the eyes. Naruto was supposedly known for causing all sorts of problems for the teachers. He stiffened and let out a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto… don't let me catch you trying to look of everyone else's answers." Kakashi warned.

By now Sakura had turned her body to the side and looked outside. The sky seemed so endless and the streets below were crowded with people and vehicles.

The 1st class was officially over; all the students were scurrying out of the classroom and heading towards their 2nd period class. On her way out, Sakura was stopped by the shy looking girl, Hinata.

"I w… was wondering if y…you wanted to eat lunch with m…me and a few other people."

Sakura flashed her fake smile and nodded her head in approval. Hinata bid her goodbye and began to make her way downstairs. Sakura looked at her schedule and walked out of the classroom; she slowly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door.

Double checking the class number, Sakura walked in and took her seat. All eyes were on her as she began to get everything out. A blonde haired girl with stunning blue eyes sat directly behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Sakura turned around and gave the other girl a warm smile.

"You must be new here, my name is…"

"Ino!" The female teacher known as Anko spat.

"Stop all you're talking!"

Ino rolled her eyes and began to copy a note on the chalkboard. Sakura made eye contact with Ms.Anko and smiled.

Though, she seemed to be a very angry person and all she did was point at the chalkboard, indicating that she wanted her to start writing.

_Bitch…_

Once done the endless note, Sakura watched as Ms.Anko began to teach the lesson. Almost falling asleep, Sakura rested her chin on the palm of her hand. The teacher's boring lesson seemed to go into one ear and out the other.

She already learned all this in the 10th grade and knew exactly how to do everything. The teacher looked at the new student and walked up to her desk. Slightly startled, Sakura accepted the piece of chalk that Ms.Anko handed her.

"Since you seem to know how to do this equation, why don't you figure it out!?!"

Sighing, the assassin walked up to the chalkboard and began to work the gears in her head. She began to quickly write down the solution and then the answer. Tossing the once long piece of chalk to the teacher, Sakura too her seat.

Ms.Anko stood on the spot, completely astonished. Once again she turned to face Sakura and parted her lips.

"Welcome to Konoha high, miss…?" She started.

"Haruno Sakura." The pink haired woman finished for her.

Ms.Anko gave her a welcoming smile and went right back to the lesson. There were many whispers after she had said her name and Ms.Anko had to lecture the class about respecting others when they are talking.

'_Finally!' _ Sakura thought as the bell rang.

It was now lunch time, all the students rushed out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria.

Sakura put her books away in her locker before heading towards the cafeteria. She carried a small lunch pale full of food, Sakura walked down a flight of stairs and pushed open a pair pf large doors.

They cafeteria was huge! There were many students walking around and buying their lunch. Upon noticing Hinata waved at her, she moved to where she was sitting. There were a couple of other students with her.

The blond haired boy who sat in across from her and the blonde haired girl from her math class. The rest of the people, Sakura had no clue as to who they were.

She ended up sitting right next to Yamanaka Ino. She properly introduced herself and the rest of the group. A boy with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail was known as Nara Shikamaru. Though, Ino liked calling him Shika…

Another boy with long brown hair sat across from Sakura, he went by the name Hyuga Neji. The cousin of Hinata. Next was a brown haired girl, her hair was pulled up into two buns on each side of her head. She was Tenten.

Three other boys sat at the end of the table, Kiba, Chouji and Shino were their names. Sakura said a quick hello and began to slowly eat her lunch. The large group talked about many things, but Naruto was the random one.

He had suddenly told everyone of his ramen obsession…

Lunch had by far finished and period 4 was fast approaching. The bell rang, Sakura stood from her seat and walked into an empty classroom. The teacher was only their, he sent her a smile as she entered the classroom and took a seat at the back.

Her hands were clasped together as she surveyed the class. She had had no luck whatsoever with the finding of Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't in any of her previous classes and it seemed that he wasn't in this one either.

Sakura let out a sigh and turned her attention to the door. Just as the teacher shut the door, a tall looking boy with raven hair and onyx eyes walked in. He strode over to the remaining empty desk beside Sakura.

"So nice of you to join us Sasuke…" The teacher said.

Getting a batter look at the Uchiha, Sakura felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She now had a class with Sasuke!

When Sakura's name was called out, she stood up and introduced herself. A kid with red hair sitting in front of her turned around and spoke rather loudly.

"Hey I've heard that name before!"

"You're that girl who was the only survivor of a massacre!"

Now everyone in the classroom was turned towards her and began to whisper to each other.

"Y…yes…" Sakura stuttered.

The teacher got their attention and apologized to Sakura. He went along with his lesson and began to write on the chalk board. For some reason, Sakura felt like she was being watched by someone in the room.

Turning her head to the side, she caught Sasuke eyeing her and then turned his attention to the front of the class.

_Found you…_

**Authors Note:**

**I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. Forgive me! Anyway what did you think of the second chapter? I will be updating, hopefully sooner than I did this chapter and will probably have the third chapter up by this week. Thank you all!**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**


	3. Party!

**Corrupted Blossom**

XxXxXxXx

_When Sakura's name was called out, she stood up and introduced herself. A kid with red hair sitting in front of her turned around and spoke rather loudly._

"_Hey I've heard that name before!"_

"_You're that girl who was the only survivor of a massacre!"_

_Now everyone in the classroom was turned towards her and began to whisper to each other._

"_Y... yes..." Sakura stuttered._

_The teacher got their attention and apologized to Sakura. He went along with his lesson and began to write on the chalk board. For some reason, Sakura felt like she was being watched by someone in the room._

_Turning her head to the side, she caught Sasuke eyeing her and then turned his attention to the front of the class._

_Found you..._

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 3: **Party!**

XxXxXxXx

The first day of school felt like an eternity to Sakura who was currently turning the silver key in the ignition. The roar of the engine was sounded as she backed out of the parking spot and drove out of the school parking lot.

Using her one hand, Sakura unbuttoned a few buttons to her blouse and opened the window a bit to let fresh air into the stuffy car. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt the wind wiping her hair around and cooling her down.

She had homework in almost every single class and it would take her a while to finish. Coming to a slow halt as she saw the lights turn red, Sakura waited patiently for it to turn green again but was taking way too long for her liking.

Her ears picked up the faint sounds of a whistle. Turning her head to the open window, Sakura merely rolled her eyes as she looked at a couple of guys in a black sports car beside hers. They repeated the whistling which only annoyed Sakura further until she felt like snapping.

Keeping her composure, she flashed them a smile before slipping in a CD into the player and turning up the volume so much that she couldn't even hear herself think. Catching sight of the lights turning bright green, Sakura stepped on the gas petal and sped towards a busy intersection. Making a left hand turn, Sakura increased her speed and looked at the time. It was only a bit passed 4 O'clock.

A noise sounded from her backpack as she made another left hand turn. Her black cell phone was going off and who ever called sure picked a great time... Stretching out her right arm, Sakura began digging into her backpack, all the while her eyes were still glued to the streets in front of her.

Pressing down on a button, Sakura hastily brought it to her ear and spoke into it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Sakura, its Ino!" the other woman said in a cheery voice.

"I wanted to know if you were interested in going to a party this Friday."

Thinking about it, Sakura began speaking again.

"I don't really like parties all that much..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Ino said.

"Can I get back to you on that?" Sakura asked.

A disgruntled sigh left Ino's throat as she spoke.

"Ok, I'll give you until tomorrow. Bye..."

Hanging up, Sakura placed the cell phone back into her back pack and continued driving. Pulling into her driveway, Sakura turned of the car and took the key out. Grabbing her back pack, Sakura walked inside her house and into her bedroom.

Instantly walking into the room, Sakura pulled her shirt and skirt off which landed on the floor in a pile. Her socks were then discarded and her bra and panties were next which were placed in a white hamper.

Sakura turned on the shower and stepped into the tub. The water pelted against her soft skin and made the young woman sigh with pleasure. It was difficult not lashing out at people whom she found annoying.

Lathering shampoo into her long pink tendrils, Sakura washed her body continuously before she finally felt ready to get out and begin her homework. Wrapping a towel around her curvy form, Sakura proceeded out of the moist bathroom and dried herself off before pulling on a pair of black pajama shorts and a matching shirt.

Tying her long pink hair up and out of her face, the assassin took out a few books and got right down to her homework. Math was a breeze since she usually got A's in that class but her other subject took her a while longer, nonetheless she finished it.

The pink haired woman put all her books away and walked into the kitchen area to get a bite to eat before she began plotting ways to kill her target. Taking the sandwich she had made for herself to the table, Sakura began to eat slowly; her mind was somewhere else at the moment.

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

Finishing off the last few remnants of the sandwich, Sakura checked the time. _6:35_

"How much time did I spend on that damn homework?"

Sitting down on the leather couch, Sakura turned the TV on a watched a few music videos that were being shown. Her lips formed a small smile as she watched a particular woman whom she used to idle back when her life was normal.

_Nami Tamaki..._

She was her utmost favorite singer. Sakura would sing along to almost all her songs and dance as well. It had been a while since she had actually heard Nami Tamaki and she kinda liked hearing her once again.

Flicking the TV off, Sakura walked up the staircase and into her large bedroom. Pulling out the sheets, Sakura made herself comfortable in bed and soon dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

XxXxXxXx

Morning sun lit up the dark room, making it bright again. Sakura rubbed her tired emerald eyes and got out of bed and into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and after her hair. Quickly changing into her uniform, Sakura found a crimson blazer and put it on over her white button up blouse. The school symbol was stitched into the fabric of the blazer on the top left hand side.

Not having time to eat breakfast, Sakura got into her car and drove to school. She parked like she did yesterday and quickly hurried into the large building. Running up the stairs that led to the second floor of the school, Sakura opened her locker and too everything that she would need for her first two classes.

The first bell went off and like yesterday, Sakura had to avoid a stampede of students from trampling over her. Hurrying into room 103, Sakura sat in her seat and awaited the other students along with the teacher to enter.

She waved to Hinata who had arrived and took her seat beside her. By now she had learned that Kakashi-sensei was a teacher who would be late all the time. The hyperactive boy, Naruto entered the room last. He said hello to Hinata and Sakura before taking his seat and avoid being scolded by the teacher.

Kakashi entered the room, he didn't even bother making up an excuse for being utterly late. Instead he went straight to the chalkboard and began to write down a note.

"Take out a pen and paper..." He said lazily.

Doing as they were all told, everyone began to write down the note on the board and set their pens down when they had finished. Sakura tried her best not to fall asleep during the teacher's boring ass lesson, instead Sakura day dreamed about killing Sasuke.

"Don't fall asleep on me Sakura-chan." Kakashi said with humor in his words.

A blush crept up to her face as she nodded her head and reluctantly was able to listen to the entire lesson without passing out. Tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear, Sakura exited the classroom and into her 2nd period class.

Ms.Anko was in her usual bitchy mood as she passed out papers to each student and told them to finish all the questions before the class ended. Rolling her jade eyes, Sakura was the first done as usual, she handed the papers to Ms.Anko who looked slightly shocked.

Taking her seat, Sakura felt someone poke her from behind. Turning her body around, Sakura looked at Ino who seemed to look a little curious.

"So? Are you going to the party tomorrow?" She whispered.

_Oh for Kami sake! Not that again!!!_

Giving in, Sakura flashed Ino a smile which she returned. Nodding her head, the assassin saw Ino's face brighten up and she thought she was going to do back flips or something. Turning her attention to the front of the class, Sakura watched as Ms.Anko began teaching a new lesson and soon after dismissed the class.

Deciding to buy a lunch today, Sakura hurried to the cafeteria where Hinata met up with her at the front of the line. Ordering a salad, the pink haired woman took a can of pop and paid the said amount before taking her seat across from Ino and Shikamaru.

"We're all going to the party tomorrow! I'm so glad you decided to come Sakura!" Ino cheered.

Eating her salad, Sakura watched as everyone else took their seats at the table. Uzumaki Naruto caught sight of a boy with raven colored hair and waved him over while calling out to him.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Eat with us!"

A smirk played on the Uchiha's face as he walked over to the table. Sakura and Sasuke made eye contact for a split second before Naruto spoke again.

"This is Sakura-chan."

Saying a quick 'hi', Sakura went back to conversing with Hinata and Ino who were talking about what to wear.

"My parents are going to be at work and I need a ride to the party..." Ino explained.

"Yeah, same with mine..." Hinata agreed.

Interrupting their conversation, Sakura spoke up.

"I can pick you two up if you'd like."

Both women nodded their head vigorously and told Sakura where they lived. Writing down their addresses, Sakura began to drink the remainder of her pop before leaving the table.

XxXxXxXx

The following day and a half went by quickly and before Sakura knew it, it was already Friday! She was pacing around in her room, looking through all her clothes before finally choosing an outfit to wear.

A tight red corset like top adorned her top half, showing a bit of cleavage. Slipping on a matching red skirt that barely reached above her knees, Sakura fixed her hair and walked downstairs where she pulled on a pair a black leather boots and left the house.

Turning on the car, Sakura backed out of her driveway and towards Ino's house. Turning right first, Sakura sped down a long street and down another and another. From the looks of it, Ino lived in the other side of the city.

Catching sight of a large blue house, Sakura stopped by the curve and honked the horn a few times. A blonde woman emerged from the house and hurried towards the red Ferrari. As she got into the passengers side, Ino couldn't help but squeal like a little girl.

"This is you're car!?!"

"Umm yeah..." Sakura said casually.

"It's so cool!" Ino stated while laughing.

Picking up speed, Sakura made a sharp right hand turn and pulled into Hinata's driveway. The Hyuga stepped out of her house and walked towards the car. As she got into the backseat, Hinata strapped on the seatbelt and felt the car jerk backwards and then left.

Ino explained how to get to the party, since Hinata and Sakura were totally clueless as to the directions of the place. A large club was revealed as they arrived and parked the car. Sakura read the name and gave Ino a confused look.

"I thought you said it was going to be a high school party?"

"How do you expect we get in, were under age."

Smirking, Ino began walking towards the club before speaking.

"I have connections, remember that..."

Sakura and Hinata followed behind the blonde woman as she walked into the neon lit club. The music blared as they walked further into the large and bright room. Sakura rubbed her temples and knew that she was going to definitely get a headache.

Waving toward a group a men, Ino and the others moved in their direction. It seemed to be Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji and Tenten and Sasuke. They were sitting around a table, drinks in hand.

Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes on her nearly exposed body. Maybe she should have worn a less revealing outfit to the party, but it was too late to go home and change. Sakura smiled at all of them before walking over to get a drink.

Everything practically had alcohol in it except for a tropical drink of some sort which Sakura ordered and immediately began drinking. A hand was placed on her shoulder, startled, Sakura turned around and looked at the face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced."

Extending his arm, Sakura took his hand and shook it while saying her name. They took a seat at a small table and began speaking about random things. Drinking whatever was left in her glass; Sakura placed it on the table and rubbed her throbbing temples.

"The music too much for you I see." Sasuke stated.

Nodding, Sakura heard a familiar song begin playing and suddenly she had the urge to go and dance. Noticing this, Sasuke grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the dance floor. His hands were placed on her hips as he began to move his body in a sensual rhythm. Blushing slightly, Sakura began to sway her curved hips and move against Sasuke.

"You're not a bad dancer." Sasuke said.

"Thanks..." Was all Sakura could say.

Once the song ended, Sasuke and Sakura made their way toward their table and took a seat. She was mentally cursing herself for dancing and wanted to kill the Uchiha on the spot but knew that she couldn't.

Gripping her arm, Ino pulled her out of her seat and outside. Hinata was sitting on the ground, a hand clamped over her mouth as if trying to prevent herself from barfing.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Someone spiked Hinata's drink with alcohol." Ino explained.

"We have to get her home and sober before her dad realizes anything."

Nodding, Sakura quickly helped Hinata into the backseat of her car and sped away from the noisy club. She and Ino had stayed with Hinata for a few hours and gave her a few pills to help her migraine. She fell asleep in her bed; both Sakura and Ino left her house and drove away.

Next Ino was dropped off and hurried inside. Sakura sighed in relief and began to drive back to her own house. Her cell phone went off halfway there which annoyed the hell out of Sakura.

Looking at the caller's name on caller ID, Sakura answered and spoke rather loudly into the receiver.

"What!?!"

"Is this a bad time blossom?" The voice of Itachi said sheepishly.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura urged herself to calm down and not lash out at her boss. She spoke quietly into the phone.

"What is it Uchiha-san?"

"Have you assassinated my brother yet?" He asked simply.

"Not yet, soon though." The assassin said.

There wasn't even a goodbye from Itachi, he sighed and hung up the phone. Growling in annoyance, Sakura turned the cell phone off and got out of the car. Unlocking her front door, the assassin entered her lonely house and walked into her bedroom where she fell asleep as soon as her head met the soft pillow.

_He'll be dead soon... _

_You can count on that._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Well I guess this can't really be called updating ASAP... LoL... Anyways, I have 2 pictures of what Sakura's assassin attire looks like but cannot choose which one will be best suited. So to aid me, go to my profile page and look for the links titled 'Sakura's assassin outfit 1 and 2' they are separate pics of course.**

**Message me and tell me which one you'd rather prefer, 1or 2?**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	4. Failure

**Corrupted Blossom**

**XxXxXxXx**

"_What!?!"_

"_Is this a bad time blossom?" The voice of Itachi said sheepishly._

_Rolling her eyes, Sakura urged herself to calm down and not lash out at her boss. She spoke quietly into the phone._

"_What is it Uchiha-san?"_

"_Have you assassinated my brother yet?" He asked simply._

"_Not yet, soon though." The assassin said._

_There wasn't even a goodbye from Itachi, he sighed and hung up the phone. Growling in annoyance, Sakura turned the cell phone off and got out of the car. Unlocking her front door, the assassin entered her lonely house and walked into her bedroom where she fell asleep as soon as her head met the soft pillow._

_He'll be dead soon..._

_You can count on that._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 4: **Failure**

**XxXxXxXx**

The night seemed to last forever. The moon was still in the same spot and the stars sparkled down upon the lively city. Sakura knew that tonight was the night, the night where Uchiha Sasuke would meet his end...

A sick smirk made itself known on her lips.

The assassin pulled her hair up in a ponytail as she quickly began to pull on the assassin attire Itachi had given to her to wear.

_Another one of his insane outfits..._

The assassin attire that she was given to wear fitted her perfectly. A black chocker was tied around her slender neck, and with it a gold bell. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets!

_He can't be serious!?!_

Gripping the small bell, Sakura managed to tug it off and soon after discarded it on the carpeted floor. It clattered and rung before falling silent... Sighing, Sakura began to pull on the slightly revealing bottom half. It was a long billowing skirt that only covered the back and front part of her legs. A black belt like material was used to keep the skirt up. Long slits ran from just below her curvy hips and to the bottom of the skirt.

Next was the top which had no sleeves, just one belt like strap with a silver buckle that slid down her small shoulder and rested their against her skin. Two of the same belts wrapped around the area below her breasts. Making the shirt appear tighter than it already was...

A pair of long black gloves was pulled onto her arm. Starting tightly by her wrist and ending below the belt strap that had slid down her shoulder. Appalled by the grey stockings she would have to wear; Sakura grudgingly pulled them on her feet and slid them up her legs.

Lastly a pair of leather boots adorned her feet. Getting a good look at herself in the mirror, Sakura dearly wanted to take every last piece of clothing off her body.

_I look as if I'm going to a convention of some sort!_

Although her entire body was covered from toe to chest, Sakura couldn't help but feel not as covered up on her face. Grabbing a black silk piece of material, Sakura wrapped it around half of her face and secured it behind her head.

Reaching for her sword, the assassin looked at the documents once again and memorized the address of Uchiha Sasuke's residence. Placing it back on the nightstand, Sakura opened her bedroom window and stealthily climbed out and landed swiftly on the ground.

Taking off at a running start, Sakura was glad that she hadn't been noticed by anyone and made it at Sasuke's front door by early 1:00. She jiggled the knob but to no avail, the door had been locked from the inside.

Not wanting to make a ruckus busting down the door, Sakura resulted in climbing up the side of the house and quietly opening a window on the 2nd floor. She landed gracefully on the ground and looked around.

The house was large, as big as her house. 4 doors were located in the first hallway, listening to her instincts; the assassin slowly and carefully opened the first door to the right. The bed looked as if someone had previously slept there and forgot to fix the blankets neatly. Her heart was beating furiously as she ducked in time.

3 shuriken were thrown her way and nearly grazed the top of her head. Turning on her heel, Sakura jumped backwards to distance herself from the lone figure in the door way.

_Damn Uchiha!_

"Who the hell are you!?!" He demanded.

"Like I'd actually reveal my identity..." Sakura shot back.

She was surprised by her own change in voice. It sounded nothing like her and that was a very good thing indeed...

Unsheathing her samurai sword, Sakura held it defensively in front of her as she readied herself for anything he would throw her way. Her eyes were quick to pickup his movements towards her, Sakura back flipped and avoided a punch to the gut.

"My turn..." She said coolly.

A gasp left Sasuke's throat as he barely managed to dodge her sword from cutting open his shoulder. They both ran towards each other and began their battle of strength and agility. Sakura easily avoided all of Sasuke's kicks and punches. The Uchiha however wasn't as lucky as she and ended up on the ground back first with a nasty chest wound.

He held his bleeding chest as he took in all the air he could. Sakura took a step towards the wounded Uchiha and let a sinister smirk cross her face as she raised the sword over her head and prepared to deliver the final blow that would surely end his life.

"It's been fun while it lasted, but I'm going to end it here." Sakura spoke in a deadly tone.

_Naruto where the fuck are you!?!_

_I called a half hour ago!_

The sword would have ended the Uchiha's life, if not for the kunai that prevented it from doing its job. Growling in annoyance, Sakura turned to a figure by the bedroom door. His blonde spiked hair was a dead give away...

_Uzumaki Naruto._

He stepped towards Sakura and got into a fighting position.

"Who are you?" He said calmly.

Grunting in annoyance, Sakura sheathed her sword and took a step backwards.

"I'd be more worried about your friend than my identity..." Sakura said smartly.

The window that she had entered the house was still open, running past Naruto, Sakura jumped through the window and landed clumsily. She hadn't recalled how high up the window actually was and therefore wasn't prepared.

Her foot was in so much pain that she couldn't help but give out curse words. Sakura ran as fast as she could back home and once arriving, locked the front door and went into her room. Her clothing was thrown off into a heap on the floor and her aching foot was bandaged up.

_Sasuke won't die from a chest wound..._

XxXxXxXx

Back at the Uchiha residence, Naruto was helping Sasuke to lie on the bed as he ran into the bathroom and took out a few medical supplies. Yelping out in pain as Naruto rubbed some medicine on the gash in Sasuke's chest, he carefully bandaged the wound as not to give the Uchiha any discomfort.

"What took you so long dobe? Had to stop for some ramen?" The Uchiha teased.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto pulled the blankets over Sasuke.

"No..."

_When Sasuke called I thought he was lying at first, but then I realized how serious his tone was and rushed over as fast as I could..._

_I wasn't quick enough and if I had been a moment too late he would have died._

"Get some rest."

That was all Naruto said before leaving the house... Sasuke was still on alert even though he heard nothing but the cities nightly noises. He gave out a yawn before closing his onyx orbs and finally letting sleep overcome him.

XxXxXxXx

Still late in the night, Sakura couldn't seem to fall asleep. Her body wasn't tired and she had yet to give out a yawn. She had tried many times to fall asleep but it only resulted in her growling with impatience.

Just then, her cell phone went off which annoyed her further than she already was. It was her boss again...

"Yes Itachi-san?"

"Have you killed my little ototo?" He said.

Sighing, Sakura parted her lips and spoke.

"I wasn't able to finish the job. This stupid-"

She didn't finish her sentence before Itachi interrupted.

"You failed to kill him!?!" Itachi said in a deadly tone.

"Itachi-san I-"

"Remember blossom, my punishments are severe..."

All that was heard was the sound of Itachi hanging up. Sakura turned her cell phone off and placed it on her dresser. Her heart beat was ecstatic, she didn't even know what the punishment was and already she was in fear of what it might be...

_Death?_

XxXxXxXx

The weekend went by quickly, particularly to Sakura who was currently entering the school. The classes switched from different periods, so Sakura had gotten confused and ended up in her English class instead of her math class with Ms.Anko.

Shutting the door, Sakura ran towards the math room and burst threw the door. Ms.Anko shot her a deadly glance as she pointed to the clock.

"You are 10 minutes late Ms.Haruno, tardiness is not accepted in this class."

Taking her seat, Sakura hung her head low as she barely listened to the remaining minutes of the morning announcements and the annoying blabbering of Ms.Anko. Ino hadn't even bothered to speak to Sakura. That is until lunch time came...

"Looks like you're on Ms.Anko's bad side..."

Nodding her head, Sakura began to eat the salad she had bought and took a sip of apple juice. The others met up with them and took their seats beside each other. Ino once again across from Sakura, Hinata beside Naruto, and Tenten beside Sakura...

Naruto had promised Sasuke the other day that he wouldn't breathe a word of what happened to the others, and Naruto always kept his promises even if the person was someone that always got on his nerves.

_A promise is a promise..._

Sasuke did however meet them for lunch and sat at the end of the table. To Sakura, he seemed so out of it and distant. Lunch ended and the rest of the school day progressed until it was finally time to return home.

Sakura had no homework so she would use her time wisely and plot out ways to kill the Uchiha once and for all. As she was walking out of the school building, Sasuke caught up to her and was now walking beside her.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke winced in pain with almost every small step he took.

_At least he's in pain..._

"Are you okay Sasuke?" She asked, trying to sound concerned.

He placed a hand on his chest as he looked at Sakura.

"It's nothing..."

_What if that woman comes back again?_

_I don't want to drag Sakura into all of this and get her hurt or worse killed..._

He flashed her a smirk before they continued to walk. Reaching the parking lot, Sasuke bid Sakura a farewell and that he would see her tomorrow at school.

Reaching her home, Sakura stalked upstairs and into her room where she began to unbutton her blouse. She was at the 3rd button before a hand clamped over her mouth prevented her scream from being audible.

A hand snaked to her front and slowly began to finish Sakura's previous job. She squirmed in the attempt to free herself, she screamed into the hopes that someone would hear her...

_Nothing..._

Pinned to her bed, Sakura looked up at the figure of Uchiha Itachi. A malicious grin was plastered on his face as he nuzzled her neck and drew circles on her shoulder with his tongue. Her squirming only made Itachi more aroused...

"Itachi-san what are you doing!?! Get off!" Her cries fell on deaf ears.

Itachi ignored her and let his hungry eyes roam over her exposed flesh, especially her mounds that were concealed behind a blue bra. He reached for the clasp, but Sakura wasn't going to give up so easily.

She managed to barely shove him off of her and move away when he tried to tackle her to the ground.

"You failed the mission; therefore this is your punishment."

"No!" Sakura screamed in protest.

A loud knock was heard from downstairs just as Itachi approached Sakura's trembling form. Her ears, along with Itachi's picked up the voice of Ino's faint calling.

_Oh kami-sama! I never thought I'd be glad to hear Ino's voice..._

Running past Itachi, who didn't even try to hold her back, Sakura was at the top of the stairs but stopped from taking a first step down when she heard his voice.

"Failure..."

He left the house, Sakura didn't even know how he got here in the first place, and she pushed those questions to the back of her mind and descended the stairs as she buttoned her blouse back up and reached out a shaky hand and gripped the door knob.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if I could hang out with you for a while?"

Nodding her head, Sakura let the other woman into her home and began to prepare something to eat. Two steaming bowls of ramen were on the dining room table as both girls took their seats and began to eat a long with discussing random things.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see you Ino." Sakura teased.

"What's that suppose to mean!?!" Ino said while laughing.

"Oh nothing..." The assassin said before continuing to eat her noodles.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but at least I updated and that's all that matters. Right? Sadly I will have to update this story slowly because of the other stories I am in the process of finishing and school. I hope you are happy with the outcome of this chapter and may update again sometime this weekend. I was lucky to update this story at all this week, only because today was a snow day!**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews.**

**R & R**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	5. Close Call

**Corrupted Blossom**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Oh kami-sama! I never thought I'd be glad to hear Ino's voice..._

_Running past Itachi, who didn't even try to hold her back, Sakura was at the top of the stairs but stopped from taking a first step down when she heard his voice._

"_Failure..."_

_He left the house, Sakura didn't even know how he got here in the first place, and she pushed those questions to the back of her mind and descended the stairs as she buttoned her blouse back up and reached out a shaky hand and gripped the door knob._

"_Hey Sakura, I was wondering if I could hang out with you for a while?"_

_Nodding her head, Sakura let the other woman into her home and began to prepare something to eat. Two steaming bowls of ramen were on the dining room table as both girls took their seats and began to eat a long with discussing random things._

"_I never thought I'd be glad to see you Ino." Sakura teased._

"_What's that suppose to mean!?!" Ino said while laughing._

"_Oh nothing..." The assassin said before continuing to eat her noodles._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 5: **Close Call**

**XxXxXxXx**

Yamanaka Ino had left later on in the night, leaving the young cherry blossom to feel slightly vulnerable. So many questions were buzzing through her head at the moment that she surely thought her cranium would have exploded by now!

If Ino hadn't come by unexpected she would have been rapped by Itachi! Though if it were any other day that Yamanaka Ino had come by on, Sakura would have made up an excuse to get her to leave...

Just then the phone rang. Sakura was skeptical about whether to pick it up or just let it keep ringing until whoever was calling hung up. Ever so slowly, Sakura edged her way over to the phone and picked it up, holding the telephone to her right ear and speaking into the receiver.

"H. hello..." She said quickly.

"Sakura, its Sasuke..." The Uchiha said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me and a few other people."

This opportunity would be a good chance to find out even more about the youngest Uchiha. She could not pass this down and decided to go.

"Of course!" She said in an excited tone.

Sasuke smirked as he spoke once again.

"Great. I'll pick you up at you're house in a half hour."

Bidding the Uchiha a goodbye, Sakura stalked into her room and began to look through her closet for anything to possibly wear. The temperature was mild and not too cold, all except for the refreshing breeze that swept past outside.

Her pink brows knitted together as the assassin held out a powdery pink tank top and pulled it over her head. It had a V-neck with small clear beaded embroideries running along it; Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and let a smile grace her lips as she went searching for something to wear on her bottom half. Taking out a black knee length skirt that flowed and moved gracefully with each and every movement the young assassin made.

Sakura tugged it on her lower half and once again went into her closet and looked for something that would make the outfit all the more exciting. A chocolate colored shrug was worn over top the pink tank top, Sakura secured the bow, making sure it was good and tight. 

Grabbing her black handbag, Sakura began to walk down the stairs and could hear a horn being honked from outside her home. Now rushing downstairs, Sakura pulled on her black flat shoes, she wore when she went to school and left the house.

Making sure to lock it before walking towards a silver Lexus parked in front of her house. Taking the passenger side, Sakura greeted the Uchiha and strapped herself in with the seatbelt provided.

Once she was buckled in, Sasuke left her house and began to drive rather quickly to the movie theatre. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the Uchiha the entire time they drove towards their destination, almost on the other side of the city.

Parking in a free space, Sasuke turned the car off and opened the door for himself and Sakura who said a thank you while bowing her head in respect. Sasuke made sure to activate the alarm before shoving his keys into his jean pocket.

Once they reached the ticket booth, Sakura began to dig into her purse until she found the right amount of money to be admitting to see the movie. Noticing this, Sasuke shook his head when they made eye contact before speaking in a soft voice.

"I'm paying."

Nodding her head, Sakura put the money back into her handbag and listened as Sasuke began to go over the many movies to go and see. Once she heard a movie that sounded to be a horror flick, Sakura vigorously replied by pointing at the large poster.

Smiling at her, Sasuke paid the said amount and both headed off towards the correct theatre. Pushing open the door for Sakura, Sasuke found a pair of seats at the very back where little people were located and decided that that was the spot.

Soon after, a spiky haired male and a black haired woman entered the theatre looking around frantically for any sign of them. Waving them over, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata walked towards them and sat directly in front of them.

"Dobe... Move your big head. I can't see a thing." Complained Sasuke.

That earned him a sudden giggle from Sakura her held a hand to her mouth to prevent her from laughing her ass off.

"Go to hell teme." Naruto said loudly.

A few people, who had found the source of the sudden noise, began to tell them to shut up and a few younger people threw pieces of popcorn at them. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stood up and told everyone that he was going to buy some popcorn for them all.

"Do you want a drink or something Sakura?" He asked politely.

Shaking her head, Sasuke was off and headed towards the food desk where a tall man served him. Two large popcorns and paying the amount for it, Sasuke was back in the theatre in no time and took his seat beside the assassin.

Almost halfway into the horror movie, Sakura actually found herself enjoying the film and would sometimes latch onto Sasuke's arm whenever she got a little too scared for her liking... Reaching for some popcorn, Sakura lightly touched Sasuke's hand and quickly pulled away as she let a blush cover her cheeks.

Naruto, who was currently holding a very scared shitless Hyuga, placed small kisses on her cheeks and whispered words of endearments into her ear. Even though they have only going out for a few hours, Naruto knew that he would do his best to **always **be there for Hinata!

_Believe it!!!_

Once the movie ended, the lights in the theatre came to life and lit up the entire room, making people groan from the slight pain in their eyes as they had become accustomed to the darkness.

"So, did you like the movie Hinata-chan?" The blonde male asked.

Shaking her head, Hinata replied with distaste.

"It... it was t... too scary."

Suppressing another laugh at the Hyuga's distaste of the movie... They split up in twos and went their separate ways; unlocking his car door, Sasuke put the key into the ignition and waited for Sakura to buckle in before driving off.

The time was nearly 10:00 as Sasuke pulled into Sakura's driveway. She had fallen asleep in the car during the ride and would not wake up, even as Sasuke called out to her and shook her shoulders gently.

Deciding it would be best if he brought Sakura inside instead, Sasuke opened his door and then opened the door by Sakura. Unbuckling her, he lifted her light body and much to his annoyance; Sakura had awakened and began to struggle with him.

_Itachi!?!_

She had thought that it was her boss who was carrying her, but to her relief it was only Sasuke who had just finished in putting her down on her own two feet. Feeling the need to thank him in another way than words, Sakura reached her front door and asked the Uchiha if he would like to stay for a bit.

"Only for a while..." He said before shuffling into her large home.

Telling him to _make himself at home_, Sakura went into the kitchen and began to prepare some tea for the both of them. Noticing that her backpack was placed near the couch, Sasuke heard a low ringing noise go off inside and before he could do anything Sakura hastily went into it and took hold of the cellular phone.

His eyes were much too quick and his vision was superb, for Sasuke could have sworn he had seen the name _Itachi _on Sakura's caller ID. He had tried to shrug it off as being a coincidence, but something was telling Sasuke that what he had seen had not been a mere coincidence...

_How is Sakura involved with my brother!?!_

Sakura soon after came out with two tea cups in hand and handed one to the youngest Uchiha before taking a seat beside him and sipping a small amount of the warm liquid. It helped to sooth her throat but the pounding of her heart was so loud that she could swear Sasuke had heard it!

Once both had finishes their tea, Sakura walked back into the kitchen and placed the now empty cups in the sink. Her vision blurred as she stumbled back into the living room; a yawn left her lips as she nearly fell forward from her tiredness. Luckily Sasuke was there to catch her in his strong arms and pull her close to him, even though it did pain him to have her squished against his wound.

"Tired?" He said lazily.

Nodding her head slowly, Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's face oh so close to her own. She blushed furiously but didn't turn away or even attempt to remove herself from his warm embrace like hold.

Bringing his face do close to her own face that she could feel his hot breath fanning against her face. Sakura blushed furiously when Sasuke nearly claimed her lips, if not for her breaking the silence and finally being able to turn her head away from him.

A look of disappointment etched its way onto Sasuke's handsome features as Sakura pulled away from him and said a quick goodnight. Leaving her house, Sasuke entered the car and turned it on as he looked at himself in the mirror.

_For some reason, I feel as if Sakura is hiding something..._

_And what are her relations with my older brother!?!_

He ran his fingers through his unruly black hair before pulling out of her driveway and towards his own house.

_Own way or another..._

_I'm going to find out._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if this was too long of a wait, but I was extremely busy! Gomen... I was glad to post this chapter up before I leave town for March Break! Umm... I might not update this anytime soon, because I will be gone for a series of days so yeah...**

**If you do not know what a shrug is that Sakura was wearing, and then go to my profile page until you have found the link titled _Shrug _or something like that. I can assure you that the Sasuke and Sakura fluff will take a wee bit longer for it to actually happen, I just felt like adding the almost kiss in this one for no real reason. I have other plans in store for this story and the Sasuke X Sakura stuff may not happen until the tenth or so chappie! So sorry!!! XXP**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' Kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	6. Punishment Fit for a Failure

**Corrupted Blossom**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Once both had finishes their tea, Sakura walked back into the kitchen and placed the now empty cups in the sink. Her vision blurred as she stumbled back into the living room; a yawn left her lips as she nearly fell forward from her tiredness. Luckily Sasuke was there to catch her in his strong arms and pull her close to him, even though it did pain him to have her squished against his wound._

"_Tired?" He said lazily._

_Nodding her head slowly, Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's face oh so close to her own. She blushed furiously but didn't turn away or even attempt to remove herself from his warm embrace like hold._

_Bringing his face do close to her own face that she could feel his hot breath fanning against her face. Sakura blushed furiously when Sasuke nearly claimed her lips, if not for her breaking the silence and finally being able to turn her head away from him._

_A look of disappointment etched its way onto Sasuke's handsome features as Sakura pulled away from him and said a quick goodnight. Leaving her house, Sasuke entered the car and turned it on as he looked at himself in the mirror._

_For some reason, I feel as if Sakura is hiding something..._

_And what are her relations with my older brother!?!_

_He ran his fingers through his unruly black hair before pulling out of her driveway and towards his own house._

_Own way or another..._

_I'm going to find out._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 6: **Punishment Fit for a Failure**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! **

**XxXxXxXx**

The early morning sun rose high as Haruno Sakura hurried to get ready for school. Her long pink hair was pulled into a ponytail and her school attire already on. The young assassin ran out of her home without a bite to eat for she feared to be late especially since Ms.Anko was her first teacher for the day...

Starting her car, Sakura raced out of her driveway and towards the high school. Parking in her usual spot, Sakura took the key out of the ignition and walked into the large building. She was met with Yamanaka Ino who walked with her to her locker and into the math class.

Taking a seat, the assassin listened to what Ms.Anko was saying and opened the math book she was given. Sakura quickly did the entire math problems assigned and put all her things away. Shocked by how incredibly fast her new student was at math, Ms.Anko, for once, flashed the pink haired woman a small smile and began to teach yet another new math lesson.

At lunch, Sakura sat beside the shy Hyuga Hinata and on the other side Tenten. Hinata and she seemed to be pretty good friends and were currently speaking about the movie that she had seen with Naruto and Sakura had seen with Sasuke.

"It wasn't that scary..." Sakura said.

Taking a quick drink of her pop, Hinata looked at Sakura with wide eyes and replied quietly.

"I... I thought that i... it was s... scary..."

Laughing, Sakura patted Hinata's back saying that there was nothing to fear. Now if only Sakura could say that to herself with as much confidence as she had said to Hinata just now. Her exterior showed **no **signs of fear or dread, but her interior was screaming and panicking for Sakura to sleep over at someone's house until the mission was over...

As soon as the assassin made eye contact with the Uchiha, her heart skipped a beat. He looked as if he were thinking something over, his eyes held so much determination and something that Sakura hadn't seen in them yet.

_Betrayal...?_

Turning away, Sakura began to converse with Ino who was delighted to go shopping this coming weekend and dearly wanted for Sakura, Hinata and Tenten to come along. It was so weird for Sakura when she had replied so eagerly by nodding her head and giving out a small giggle along with a faint blush.

Sasuke eyed her, almost as if he could see right through her phony charade.

_She's not as innocent as she seems..._

"Hey Sasuke-teme!!!" Uzumaki Naruto called from across the Uchiha.

"You seem kinda out of it today... is everything okay?"

Rolling his onyx eyes at his loud and hyperactive friend, Sasuke flashed him a smirk before his eyes darted to where Sakura was once again. Naruto, however, followed where Sasuke was looking and a foxy grin made its appearance on his face...

"Oh... so you like Sakura-chan do you...?" He teased in a low voice.

Sasuke instantly went pink and stared at his friend who still had that grin on his face.

"If you don't stop giving me that look, I'll wipe it right off your face Naruto..." He warned.

Laughing silently, the blonde haired boy stood from his seat and called Hinata over to him.

"Hinata-chan! I'll walk walked you to your locker!" He said loudly.

This outburst caused the said girl to nearly faint to the ground and blush furiously. But for her cousin Hyuga Neji who was sitting next to Shikamaru, he somewhat glared at the overly loud boy and narrowed his eyes at him.

Naruto was too busy helping Hinata walk right; that he hadn't noticed the glaring Hyuga not all that far away, luckily for Tenten she did... Her face saddened and her bangs hide her tear filled eyes.

For as long as she knew, Tenten had had a crush on Neji since they were chosen to be partners for a game in the 2nd grade when they were still in elementary school. Neji was always too busy watching over his vulnerable cousin to even take a second glance at Tenten. That was why she felt so heartbroken; Neji was always making sure that his younger cousin was a far distance away from any harm.

"Tenten lets go to class!" Hollered Ino who was walking towards a door.

Quickly standing up, Tenten walked towards the blonde woman who began to move out the door and up a flight of stairs. Seeming to be the last of the girls, Sakura went to stand up and began to slowly walk away from the lunch table, though something made her look back only to see Sasuke's piercing gaze upon her.

Sending him a friendly smile and a wave of the hand, Sakura left the cafeteria and towards her last two classes of the day...

-

The final bell rang, which signaled the end of the school day. Haruno Sakura was the first out of her class and began to take all the necessary books for homework, her backpack wasn't as full as the rest of the days that she had homework and made the heavy books a little more bearable for her to carry.

Coming out of nowhere, Sasuke caught up to the young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder in order to stop her from walking out the school doors. Her head turned to the side as she looked at Sasuke and seriously wanted to be at home at the moment.

"Are you doing anything later on?" He asked, raising his dark eyebrows.

No, Sakura wasn't doing anything except her homework that she could easily finish in 30 minutes flat, but... something in the back of her mind told her **not **to let the Uchiha take her out for anything or come over...

_He's up to something..._

_But... what?_

Snapping back to reality, Sakura took a step away from Sasuke as she thought of the only possible way to get her a clean getaway...

She lied.

"I... I'm actually not feeling well right now."

"Maybe some other time..."

The last part was said as she ran towards her car and quickly unlocked the door and turned the red Ferrari on as she sped away from the school...

Sakura parked in her driveway, like she did every single day and entered her empty home. The car keys were thrown onto her kitchen table as she stalked upstairs and began to slowly undress any clothing she had on.

Turning the shower taps on, Sakura let the water heat up as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her face was as young as ever, she looked nothing like a bloodthirsty assassin, but in reality she truly was...

Opening the shower door, Sakura stepped in and let the warm water pelt against her aching skin. Making sure to scrub and wash everywhere, Sakura lathered a cherry flavored shampoo into the palm of her hand as she began to wash her long pink tendrils.

Rinsing away **all **soap plus shampoo, Sakura turned the taps and shut the running water off until nothing but a few water droplets lingered on the edge of the faucet and fell slowly to the bathtub.

Wrapping a white towel around her body, Sakura used her hand to rub away the mist covering the bathroom mirror. Emerald eyes went wide as she looked at Itachi from the mirror, standing right by the bathroom door.

Her entire body shook from fear and quickly Sakura turned herself so that she was now facing the eldest Uchiha. A sinister smirk was evident on his young and handsome face as he approached the assassin with small steps, getting bigger with every passing minute...

Grabbing the closest object, Sakura hurled it towards the Uchiha was easily dodged it and was currently pressing the assassin's body against the porcelain sink. Wanting to gasp, but finding it rather hard to do so when someone was strangling you.

Haruno Sakura tried with all her strength to pry Itachi's cold fingers from around her slender neck but to no avail. He was much too strong... No wonder he was the boss of the entire secret organization...

Shutting her eyes, Sakura suddenly felt her body being carried away and the oxygen her lungs had been deprived from returned and filled them again. Sakura gasped when her body was thrown on the soft bed she slept in and Itachi advanced towards her...

"Come now Sakura... Don't tell me you're _scared_...?" He started.

Turning on her stomach, Sakura began to vigorously crawl off of the bed but Itachi was too damn fast and grabbed one of her legs, pulling her back onto the bed. Her breath hitched in her throat as the Uchiha tightly gripped the towel she still had wrapped securely around her body, and pulled it low enough that he was able to feast his eyes upon her back.

His cold hand came out to touch the soft skin and gently ran his fingers up and down her spine. Sakura was quickly turned on her back so that she could stare at the undressing figure of Itachi; he only had a pair of blue boxers on...

The eldest Uchiha began to teasingly peel away the towel from Sakura's body, her hands went to grab the towel from Itachi but one of his much larger hands gripped both of hers; forcing her to watch as he undressed her and let his eyes scan over her naked body.

Dipping his head, Itachi greedily began to suck on Sakura's collar bone which only served him with more screams of protests and kicking from the female assassin. Her mouth hung open as Itachi bit down on her shoulder and drew a bit of blood, causing Sakura to cringe in disgust...

"Get away from me!" She screamed from the top of her lungs.

Her crying fell on deaf ears, or Itachi just decided to ignore her. The assassin let tears stream down her face as the Uchiha hungrily began to swirl his hot tongue around one of her perked nipples, which made Sakura struggle all the more...

While Itachi's mouth was busy with Sakura's breasts, his hand trailed down her leg and up her left inner leg only find his destination. Running his index finger along her folds, Sakura couldn't help the moan mixed with both pleasure and pain to escape her throat. Itachi continued on with his ministrations and slowly delved a finger into her tight passage.

Itachi knew that Sakura was still a virgin, thus the punishment he had thought of. He was determined to take her tonight as part of the punishment that she rightfully deserved for not killing his brother, the last of the Uchiha clan not including himself of course...

Pulling down his blue boxers so that they clung to his ankles, the eldest Uchiha placed possessive kisses along her chest area and continued until he reached the place where his fingers were working expertly.

Sakura threw her head back as a wave of pleasure rushed through her entire body. Her feminine juices began to extract and cover the Uchiha's fingers as he quickly drank up every last drop and licked his lips greedily, wanting more...

She had **not **been prepared when Itachi broke through her barrier unexpectedly. Blood leaked from her womanhood as Itachi took away the only pure thing about her, now tainting it... The towel beneath her was covered in blood marks as Itachi feverishly pumped in and out of her core, causing her blood to stain his erect shaft...

"Itai! Itai!" She screamed.

Her cries of pain went unnoticed by Itachi as he thrust harder and faster. She didn't have the strength left in her to even give out anymore cries of protest or even fight back...

Instead, Sakura shut her tear filled eyes until Itachi had finally stopped and pulled out of her sore and irritated womanhood covered in blood. Dressing himself, Itachi left the room without a word, leaving the assassin to go over the events...

Her eyes closed for a split second and then sleep took over her, bringing her into a world where everything was how it was supposed to be...

XxXxXxXx

Hours passed before Haruno Sakura finally woke up and rubbed her red eyes in an attempt to make the burning sensation disappear. Looking down at her naked form, Sakura found it hard to miss the rust covered blood that had dried and caked her inner thighs as well as the towel...

Leaving the once white towel where it was, Sakura stumbled into the bathroom and hurriedly turned the taps on only to take another shower after her previous one. Her inner thighs ached from the experience they had to go through a few hours ago...

Making sure that there was no trace of blood left on her body, Sakura exited the bathroom and quickly grabbed the towel and threw it into the hamper. The young assassin ran her fingers through her wet matted hair and gave out a long shaky sigh...

_I should have finished the job while I had the chance..._

_Look what happened due to it..._

"Well... next time you're not going to get away..." She said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and narrowed her eyes.

_I've had enough of this nice act!_

_Its time to let the **real **Sakura out!_

Balling a fist, Sakura turned on her heel and walked into the living room, only to fall asleep on the black leather couch while watching TV.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Well... how did you all like this chapter? I hope that you're not totally freaked out by the Itachi X Sakura lemon, or should I say rape? Anyhow, you knew it was all coming! XP I was happy to get this chapter up ASAP since I had some extra time and just arrived home after a long drive... It's only like 6:00 and I'm already as tired as hell! XXD **

**Umm...? If you don't know what _Itai _meant when Sakura said it in this chapter then I will be more than happy to explain it. The word mainly means pain, but when someone says it, the words means ouch. Lol:)**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	7. Remorse

**Corrupted Blossom**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Leaving the once white towel where it was, Sakura stumbled into the bathroom and hurriedly turned the taps on only to take another shower after her previous one. Her inner thighs ached from the experience they had to go through a few hours ago..._

_Making sure that there was no trace of blood left on her body, Sakura exited the bathroom and quickly grabbed the towel and threw it into the hamper. The young assassin ran her fingers through her wet matted hair and gave out a long shaky sigh..._

_I should have finished the job while I had the chance..._

_Look what happened due to it..._

"_Well... next time you're not going to get away..." She said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and narrowed her eyes._

_I've had enough of this nice act!_

_Its time to let the **real **Sakura out!_

_Balling a fist, Sakura turned on her heel and walked into the living room, only to fall asleep on the black leather couch while watching TV._

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 7: **Remorse**

**XxXxXxXx**

Walking into the school building, Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw Yamanaka Ino head in her direction and wave at her eagerly. The smile on her face was fast to fade because when Sakura opened her mouth, Ino was sure as hell shocked...

"What!?!" Sakura nearly screamed.

Taken aback by Sakura's moody attitude towards her instead of her saying a quiet _hello _and smiling back just as much as Ino did...

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, it seems..." Ino teased.

Placing a hand on her hip, Sakura fought against the urge to just punch Ino's cherry face and stomp all over her until she begged for mercy...

"Whatever..." Was all she said before walking away from the blonde woman.

Following behind Sakura, Ino and her walked into class together and were greeted by a very ticked Ms.Anko who eyed both girls...

"Homework girls..." The teacher said as she stuck out her hand.

_Shit! Because of Itachi I didn't get any of my math homework done!_

Turning her head away as Ino gave Ms.Anko the homework she had finished, Sakura parted her lips as soon as Ms.Anko was about to speak.

"I didn't finish it."

Growling with annoyance, Ms.Anko let a smirk play on her lips as she placed both hands on her hips and began to walk towards her desk.

"Well then... I guess you'll be spending time with me in **detention**."

Everyone eyes were on Sakura as she dismissed the issue as if it were nothing and took her seat in front of Yamanaka Ino. Casting her thought to be finest student a cold glare, Ms.Anko went right to the subject and assigned the class 2 pages of homework for the night.

_Great even more homework..._

Standing from her seat, Sakura headed over to her class with Hinata who met her by the door with Uzumaki Naruto who smiled happily. Sakura on the other hand rushed right past the two like she hadn't even noticed them there and went into the class to take her seat.

"Looks like someone is in a bad mood... "Naruto mused.

Nodding her head slowly, Hinata followed her boyfriend into the class room where Hatake Kakashi was grading a few papers. His gaze lingered on Naruto's arm which was wrapped around Hinata's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Naruto..." The teacher said in a warning tone.

Moving away from the blonde haired male, Hinata took her seat next to Sakura and flashed her warm smile which to her surprise she didn't return like she usually did. Kakashi had spent the entire morning thinking of any possible project and came up with only one...

"I will pair you all up and the partners will have to write a 500 word essay on one another!"

Everyone in the entire room sweat dropped and a few even laughed a little. Kakashi grabbed a list he had made and began to read out the partners for the assignment... He was down to his last 4 and knew that two of the four pairings were not going to be very pleased...

"Last but not least, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura's eye seemed to twitch as she slowly turned her head in Naruto's direction. He waved at her and gave her a sheepish smile, though Sakura was much louder about the pair up...

"Sensei, are you serious about me having to work with that... that... **baka**!?!"

Kakashi threw the hysterical woman a questioning glance as he checked over the list and smiled happily at his star student.

"Yup..."

Wanting to pull out her hair, Sakura forced herself to calm down as Kakashi got everyone to sit with their partners and begin with the essay on one another.

"Lets see?" Naruto started.

"You're loud, crazy and have major mood swings."

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde haired male, Sakura shot back at him fiercely...

"Your annoying, over confident and a total **baka**!"

This caught everyone's attention as the two began to bicker and argue about each other. Sakura seemed to have won because he was cowering behind his desk as Sakura raised her fist and attempted to hit him over the head.

Fast to act, Kakashi gripped his student's wrist and held her back from lashing out angrily at the blonde haired male. Silently thanking is teacher, Naruto took in a deep breath of relief and sat in his chair.

"Calm down Sakura." Kakashi ordered sternly.

Tugging her wrist free of Kakashi's grip, Sakura also took her seat and crossed one leg over the other, as if that would calm the anger fueling inside of her. Throwing Naruto a sideways glance, Kakashi dismissed the class for lunch and he as well left.

"I'm telling you guys, Sakura has totally lost it!" Yamanaka explained to a few people.

"I could hear her screaming at poor Naruto from her English class..."

Gulping down a lump in her throat, Ino continued...

"I have no idea what's going... Oh? Hi Sakura..." Ino said quickly.

The assassin flashed her a deadly smirk before seating herself beside Tenten who eyed her suspiciously and moved away from her a fraction.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? Oh kami-sama she's going to kill me!" Ino whispered.

Shikamaru did his best to calm the blonde haired woman but to no avail, he was surprised that she wasn't breathing into a paper bag at the moment- oh wait she was, Ino took in deep breaths and breathed out slowly.

"This is so troublesome..." He said as he took the paper bag away from Ino.

In turn, she narrowed his eyes at him and began to slowly eat her lunch as well as keep a watchful eye on Sakura who seemed to have gotten even more moody since the morning...

**-**

By the end of the day, Sakura was in a small room with only a few other people inside. She was slouched in her chair; her arms crossed over her chest as she rolled her eyes at Ms.Anko and looked at the clock.

_Only fifteen minutes left to go..._

She had spent the entire detention finishing up on her 3 pages of math homework and had just recently handed them all to Ms.Anko who didn't seem pleased at all. Now she had nothing to do, but watch as the minutes ticked by ever so slowly and torture her all the more...

"Okay you troublemakers! You can all go home now!" She announced loudly.

Being first to leave the room, Sakura walked out of the class and down a hallway. The day had been tiresome, especially for everyone around her... The assassin turned a corner and out the school from the front doors.

She was halfway down the school steps, though a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. Turning around, Sakura saw Uchiha Sasuke walking towards her, he took long strides and Sakura noticed that he looked a little tired at the moment...

"Why are you still at school?" He asked.

"Why are **you **still at school?" She shot back which surprised Sasuke to no extent.

He shoved his hands into his pant pockets as he replied casually.

"Soccer practice... now you?"

Turning on her heel, Sakura began to walk away but Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder making her stop once again.

"Leave me alone!" She said, yelling a bit at the last word.

Taken aback by her sudden outburst, Sasuke removed his hand from her shoulder and took a step back away from the pink haired assassin.

"It was just a question. Calm down..." He said in a playful tone.

Wanting to test her patience, Sasuke watched as Sakura began to walk away and run up from behind her and went to tackle her to the floor, but failed miserably...

Sakura back flipped over the Uchiha and landed gracefully behind him as Sasuke met the ground beneath him with a grunt...

_How the hell was she able to do that!?!_

Sakura walked past Sasuke and turned her car on as she drove out of the school parking lot and towards her house. Upon entering, Sakura threw her backpack to the floor and proceeded upstairs and into her bedroom.

**- **

Uchiha Sasuke was still dumbfounded five minutes later, by Sakura being able to dodge him so easily, let alone do a back flip... And that just made him all the more suspiscious as to what she was hiding...

"Who are you really, Sakura?" He said to himself as he entered his car and drove home.

_Tonight's the night I'm going to finally find out..._

**-**

As Sakura exited the shower and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and bra, she sat on her bed with a brush in hand as she began to work through her tangles and sorted through the many thoughts inside her head.

**-**

Uchiha Sasuke stood by Sakura's front door; he jiggled the knob and figured that it was left unlocked. Silently he entered her home and began to travel around the first floor where he found absolutely nothing but normal things...

Though when he reached up stairs he left in a hurry with a pink blush shading his face... As Haruno Sakura had been clad in nothing but her undergarments, she hopped off the bed and turned on the radio as music began to fill the quiet room.

Sasuke peered into the room and had to hold in a gasp as he looked at a practically naked Haruno Sakura continuing to comb her long pink tendrils of hair. He dearly hoped that Sakura hadn't noticed him or he would never be able to live it down...

**-**

Sakura stood from the bed as she began to dress into her assassin attire and tie her hair up in a high ponytail so that the hair would not get in her face and mess up her chances to kill Sasuke once and for all...

Her cell phone rang again as she left the house, Itachi's raspy voice on the other end.

"You better not be falling in _love _with me little ototo, blossom..."

Growling, Sakura replied coldly.

"I'm not! As we speak I'm going over to his house to finish the job!"

He laughed as Sakura spoke and parted his lips.

"Make sure you don't screw this up again, I'm sure you're already aware of the punishment that will follow..."

Clicking the cell phone off, Sakura pocketed it and finally after a long trek, arrived in front of Uchiha Sasuke's house. It was still late in the night and Sakura knew already that he was probably dreaming in his bed, not expecting that tonight would be his final night on earth...

Doing exactly as she had done a few nights ago, Sakura went in through the window and landed on the wooden floor without making a sound. As she entered _his _room, Sakura was somewhat glad that he was in bed, instead of hiding and calling someone over for help... A sick smirk graced her lips as she neared the sleeping and oblivious Uchiha, the moon reflected off his well sculpted face and made his dark ebony hair shine.

_Focus Sakura!_

Unsheathing her samurai sword, Sakura raised it over her head and took in a steady breath...

In one swift motion, the sword came down and was thought to end Uchiha Sasuke's life, but now no one was in bed, nothing except a destroyed pillow where her sword ha ripped through...

Gracefully stepping out of the way of Sasuke's foot aimed at her back, Sakura gripped the hilt of the samurai sword tightly and gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Why don't you just accept your fate already...?" The assassin said calmly as she inched towards the Uchiha.

He smirked and got into a fighting position, ready for any attacks she would throw his way...

"And why don't you just give up...?"

Running at him, Sakura swung her sword carelessly, wanting so badly to kill Sasuke while he was still standing. He must have gotten faster, because not one did he get hit! As Sakura felt a fist collide with her shoulder, she jumped backwards to avoid more of his attacks...

This time it was Sasuke who ran at her, Sakura ducked low and tried to trip him from below, but the Uchiha calculated her every move and jumped into the air while bring his foot down against the side of Sakura's face...

Hitting the ground hard, the assassin groaned and searched for her sword that she had clumsily dropped while falling to the floor beneath her. This time it was her who had the sword against her neck, with one move she would surely die...

"Bastard..." She breathed.

Reaching for the silk material that hid her true face from the world, Sasuke gasped loudly when the assassin had turned the tables and had the long, deadly sword pointing at him. She cut his arm which made Sasuke limp over and hold the bleeding flesh...

**_She tightly gripped the hilt of the sword in her hand and counted to five in her head. Sakura tilted the sword to the side and sprang out from the shadows she was hidden in._ **

Faltering from killing the youngest Uchiha, the assassin stepped back with wide emerald eyes as she gave out a shriek and fell to the floor beneath her, breathing in and out deeply...

**_It was already too late; her mother turned her head and was only given a short amount of time to widen her brown eyes. _**

Dropping the samurai sword, Sakura looked at her hands covered in blood and then over to where Sasuke was, only to find someone else bleeding to death on the floor. It was a woman, her long pink hair was stained in her very own crimson blood, pooling around her head like a bloody halo...

_**Her body fell lifelessly to the floor, blood dripped from the sword which ended her life. It was a clean cut running from one side of her throat to the other. Her mouth was ajar, as if she were going to say something.**_

"M... Mom..." She said quietly.

Sakura could hardly hear her own breathing from the immense amount of beating her heart was doing at the moment. Though, the longer she looked at the bloody body of her mother... The person she had killed along with her father! And for what!?! Pain and resentment!

Holding her pounding head, Sakura gave out cries of agony screaming words that were barely audible to Uchiha Sasuke's ears as he watched her as if she were crazy...

_What the hell is going on?_

_**Her father's back was turned to her and he seemed to be looking over documents. Her feet made no sound as she walked towards the oblivious male. Her father hadn't seen it coming until the sharp blade made contact with his throat and nearly severed his head.**_

The young assassin watched as her parents lay lifelessly on the wooden floor. Everything seemed to have shifted and changed at that exact moment, all except for Sasuke who watched in absolute confusion as Sakura thrashed her head from side to side...

She was in her home!?! As she stood at the bottom of the staircase, her younger self walked through the front door and into her old bedroom. Recalling these events from nearly 2 years ago, Sakura stayed in her spot and watched as everything began to unfold before her eyes...

Her happy mother walked into her house and called out to her only daughter... There was no answer so she began to slowly go up the stairs...

"Mom! Don't go up!" She cried.

Her mother could not here her, and it was at that exact moment that the younger Sakura stepped out of the shadows and murderously slaughtered her mother; her mouth gaped open as she took one last look at her daughter before she died silently...

_Maybe I can still save dad!?!_

Running into the office her father was usually in, Sakura went to grip his shoulders but her hands went right through his skin. Almost as if she was a ghost!

"Dad, run! Hurry!" She said loudly.

He hadn't heard her and instead kept on reviewing a few paper work... The younger Sakura entered the room, her bloodied sword basking in her mother's blood... Sakura wanted to push the other one away, wanted so desperately for everything to stop and disappear...

_To turn back the hands of time..._

_To erase her foolish mistake and live in peace..._

**_Oxygen halted from entering his lungs as he continued to choke on his own blood before going limp. His dead body was slumped in his work chair and his paper work was now soiled and drabbled with his own blood. _**

Sasuke sat there on the floor, totally dumbfounded... Racing over to the screaming assassin, he gripped the fallen sword and threw across the room, watching as it slid under his bed... He gripped her shoulders and gave them a shake.

Snapping back to reality, Sakura pulled away from the Uchiha and stood on shaky legs. He stood as well and didn't bother to even attack her when she was most vulnerable...

"Why..." She breathed.

"Why don't you kill me?"

He answered her with a smirk as he parted his lips and spoke in a stern voice.

"It's not in my nature to kill..."

_Not in his nature...?_

Right then and there, Sakura turned her back to him, walking towards the hallway and opening the window she had entered through. Sasuke was behind her in a moment as he shot her a questioning glance...

"I'm not going to kill you..." She said quietly before jumping out the window.

Sakura didn't care if she left her sword at Sasuke's house. All she wanted to do was get back home and quit the stupid organization that she had joined at such a young age, and for what? Her parents were dead because of her and she had almost killed Uchiha Sasuke!

As she entered her house, Sakura threw all her attire off and pushed them under the bed she slept in. A pair of pajamas adorned her body as she hurried downstairs and locked the front door...

"_**It's quite simple really, kill you're parents."**_

When Itachi had said those words back then, she should have done the intelligent thing and ran away from the secret organization known as Akatsuki... But she was so naïve at the time that she killed her parents for respect and power...

_Mama and papa forgive me..._

Digging into her pockets where her cell phone should have been, Sakura gasped when her pockets were completely **empty**! Running a hand through her long pink tresses, Sakura let out a disgruntled sigh and let her body hi the soft bed...

_I don't care anymore... _

_Let him figure out that I'm the assassin..._

**-**

Still in complete confusion, Uchiha Sasuke stood from his spot. His eyes picked up the object of what seemed to be a cell phone. Holding it in his hand, Sasuke opened it up and watched as a letter appeared on the screen.

_Mail?_

Clicking a button, a short text message popped up on the screen and Sasuke hastily began to read it, not believing that what he was seeing was real...

_Dear Blossom_

_Have you been successful in the assassination of my little ototo? Don't make me punish you like the last time... I want a full report by tomorrow morning the earliest!_

_Don't fail me, Sakura._

His eyes widened as he read over the name at the bottom of the text message. _Sakura! _Placing the cell phone on the night table by his bed, Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark raven hair as he lay in bed and waited for tomorrow to come...

There were still so many questions running around through his head as he tried desperately to fall into a peaceful sleep. He wanted say that what he saw was a lie, but sadly in reality it was all so real...

_How could someone so fragile and friendly, really be a trained assassin..._

She had deceived everyone from the very beginning and made them believe that she was someone she wasn't...

_Deception..._

As Sasuke went over the previous events, he became all the more determined. His eyes filled with a foreign feeling that he hadn't felt in such a long time... The coldness that he had thought left him long ago, gradually returned that night...

When his brother, Uchiha Itachi murdered their entire clan 11 years ago... After that incident, Itachi had suddenly disappeared and left Sasuke to cope with the death of their parents. A pure hate for his older brother filled him that day and the same thing was happening as Sasuke recalled the events of that night...

_Mother... father... I promise to avenge your death..._

Balling a fist at the thought of Haruno Sakura harming another human being, it made his heart ache and something inside of him was telling him to get the truth from her...

_I'll get some answers... that certain..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Well... how was that chappie? Took me a day or two to do, but hey! At least it's done... I hope all you wonderful readers enjoyed this chapter. Was it too short? This chappie was actually one of the finest out of all the other chapters I did; I really liked writing it and got right into the story... **

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter... Gomen...**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	8. The Time Has Come

**Corrupted Blossom**

**XxXxXxXx**

_How could someone so fragile and friendly, really be a trained assassin..._

_She had deceived everyone from the very beginning and made them believe that she was someone she wasn't..._

_Deception..._

_As Sasuke went over the previous events, he became all the more determined. His eyes filled with a foreign feeling that he hadn't felt in such a long time... The coldness that he had thought left him long ago, gradually returned that night..._

_When his brother, Uchiha Itachi murdered their entire clan 11 years ago... After that incident, Itachi had suddenly disappeared and left Sasuke to cope with the death of their parents. A pure hate for his older brother filled him that day and the same thing was happening as Sasuke recalled the events of that night..._

_Mother... father... I promise to avenge your death..._

_Balling a fist at the thought of Haruno Sakura harming another human being, it made his heart ache and something inside of him was telling him to get the truth from her..._

_I'll get some answers... that's certain..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 8: **The Time Has Come**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Warning: This chapter contains lemon! Read at your own risk!**

**XxXxXxXx **

Pursing her lips set in a thin line; Haruno Sakura took her assassin attire and watched as the material was engulfed by the flames of the living room fireplace; making it crack and adding even more intense flames...

Her emerald orbs were void of any emotion as she watched the fire dance before her. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair as she took a sip of her tea and sat back against the couch. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately and did not return to school, she didn't call her boss in fear that he would track her down and punish her...

She was planning on leaving the city she resided in and move somewhere far away... Somewhere Itachi would never be able to find her...

Away from Uchiha Sasuke...

_Why _she hadn't done her job last night, she had no clue. Her mind was blank; even as she tightened the hold of the blue blanket she had wrapped around her cold body.

Her _friends _had tried calling her at home, but she would never answer the phone... Simply staring at it, as if contemplating picking it up or not...

_I just want to live a normal life..._

_Is that so hard to accomplish?_

_Where there is no killing..._

She became acutely alert of the banging against her front door. Someone was knocking on her door and yet she wanted to just stay exactly where she was... Safe and warm beneath her blanket wrapped securely around her petite form...

_Go away!_

_Leave me alone!_

There were so many things, Sakura wanted to yell at the moment but no words left her throat. Instead she stayed rooted to her spot on the sofa and looked away from the door, covering her ears with her hands and fiercely shaking her head.

Almost as if the noise would cease from being heard if she did so...

"Sakura, open the door!"

_That voice!_

_Is that who I think it is?_

The knocking did not stop one bit, only seemed to get louder and louder and louder, until Sakura felt like she would explode and punch the person out right on her front doorstep!

Inhaling and rubbing her aching temples, Sakura proceeded to sip her tea even as the person continued to call out her name; almost as if he knew she were home and merely ignoring him, or at least trying to...

Stopping, Sakura glanced at the door as her ears picked up absolutely nothing but the cracking of the fire in her living room. She was curious to find out if the person at her front door had left in defeat or was plotting out a way to get in...

_It's quiet..._

Not for long though... For Uchiha Sasuke burst through the front door, nearly breaking it off its hinges and to the floor... Sakura jumped a little as her tea almost spilled all over her lap and stained the blue blanket she had wrapped around herself...

_So damn persistent..._

Sasuke looked furious; his eyes were blazing like a fire she had never seen in them before... The assassin let her eyes fall wide open as Sasuke's piercing gaze fell on her form, he took long strides towards her until he was mere meters away from her.

"Leave this place at once..." Sakura breathed through gritted teeth.

His anger threatened to be unleashed the more he looked at Sakura. The Uchiha nearly went berserk and slapped the tea cup from her hand, making it shatter into pieces as it hit the wooden floor and the remaining remnants spilled in a puddle...

Making to stand up, Sasuke held her in place as he pressed her against the couch and bore is eyes into her emerald ones. He was obviously pissed but was refraining from yelling at her; only staring with such intense hate and malice...

Shuddering as she remembered that night when Itachi forcefully took her virginity. Sakura pushed the youngest Uchiha away from her as she stood from the couch and distanced herself from him.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered.

"I want the truth, now!"

Turning her head away in shame, Sakura turned on her heel and made a leave to walk upstairs and into her bedroom, but still Sasuke beat her to it and stood in her way, arms spread out almost as if he were going to hug her...

He could tell that she wasn't happy about his unexpected visit, let alone bursting into her house without permission and on top of that, not allowing her access to rooms in her very own house...

"Get out of my way..." Sakura growled.

"Why don't you make me, Sakura...?" The Uchiha countered back with malice.

Taking a step back, Sakura wanted so badly to wipe that smirk of his face, so badly to hit him and yell at him until his ears bled, but she held her outbursts in...

_Only for a while..._

"Look..." She said finally while rubbing her temples.

"I don't want to-"

Jumping backwards to avoid Sasuke's fist from colliding with her gut, Sakura landed gracefully and let the blanket pool around her ankles as she glared at the Uchiha. He looked so determined to knock some sense into her that it almost made Sakura afraid...

"Don't make me fight you, Uchiha..." She spoke in a deadly tone matching his own.

"Try me..." He breathed while approaching her with swift speed.

Gasping, Sakura ducked and managed to dodged Sasuke's many punches and kicks that he had in store for her. Her breath was caught in her throat as Sasuke shoved her backwards and against a wall, pinning her in place with his own body.

"I told you to leave." She spat in his face.

"Not until I get some answers!" He yelled back.

Her arms and legs were pinned in place, Sakura knew of only one thing to do to get Sasuke away from her and enough time to run upstairs...

Tilting her head back and murmuring a few incoherent words, Sakura let her forehead smash against the side of Sasuke's head, causing him to stumble backwards...

"Go. To. Hell."

Racing upstairs, Sakura was surprised to say the least. Sasuke had caught up to her before she even made it to the second floor. His fingers wrapped around her ankle tightly, not going to let go any time soon...

Using the strength of her arms, Sakura managed to barely pull herself up the remaining steps and currently she was scrambling to stand up and run into her bedroom. Locking the door behind her, Sakura searched for her car keys and fumbled with the latch of the window...

Letting her foot rest against the window sill, Sakura took in a sharp intake of breath as Sasuke knocked down yet another door of hers... She was forced backwards and into Sasuke's arms as he crushed her backside against his chest and spoke lowly into her ear...

"Why...?"

Shaking her head and trying to free herself from Sasuke's grip, the assassin found it to be quite futile and gave up soon after, only to be thrown onto her bed as Sasuke pinned her arms down with his hands.

"Let me go!" She screamed in his face.

"Answers first..." He breathed out against her neck.

She tried once again to push Sasuke off of her but to no avail. Though, when she moved her body in a particular way, Sasuke halted from speaking and let his eyes go wide a fraction as he became aware of his own arousal...

Sakura failed to notice this and kept on thrashing her body around beneath the Uchiha. She screamed and yelled, but he seemed not to hear her... Instead he shocked the hell out of Sakura as he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Ultimately loosening his grip on her arms and instead taking her into his arms as he stroked her long pink tresses and whispered endearments into her ear, watching as she shuddered in delight against his masculine male body...

"I'm an assassin..." She finally breathed out, dropping her gaze from his face.

"I was sent here to assassinate you..."

Touching her cheek as she felt moisture on the flawless skin, Sakura pulled back and looked at her wet hand; tears unnoticeably fell from her now closed eyes. Shoulders shaking from the tremors that ran throughout her entire body, Sakura cried against Sasuke's chest...

"Who sent you?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"I... Itachi..." She managed to say against his shirt, though it came out as a muffle.

Sasuke still heard what Sakura had said and looked away from her as well, the one thing he had feared was that the message he had read the previous night was all so true... Everything!

Gripping her chin, Sasuke looked deep into her eyes as more tears fell. He knew that he shouldn't feel compassion for her after what she had confessed to have been doing the entire time he thought she was just a new student...

"So... you lied to us all?" He finally said, still not breaking his gaze from her.

Her eyes widened at what she was being told. Still... it felt so bad to hear it being spoken to her in the face and by someone that she was only here to kill...

"How did you come to work for my brother?" He asked, venom dripping from each word.

_There's no use in hiding it anymore..._

"I... I-"

"Spit it out already!" Sasuke yelled, ignoring that she had flinched.

"I killed my parents!"

His eyes widened a fraction as he heard her words... The grip on Sakura's chin loosened until the Uchiha's hand totally went limp by his side and he could do nothing else but stare at her in complete shock...

Shoving him away from her, Sakura hopped of the bed and made a break for the destroyed door; she mentally wanted to shoot herself at the moment because Sasuke had captured her once again and forced her against the bed.

His grip on her was far from friendly...

"You're just like my brother, Sakura..." He rasped.

"A cold heartless killer..."

"Sasuke I-"The assassin was cut off by the Uchiha again.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

"I don't want to hear anymore..."

Her eyes closed as unwanted tears threatened to fall once again. Her life truly was a living hell... A nightmare that would not cease to exist until she finally broke... In reality, Sakura just wanted everything to go back to normal...

For her parents to still be alive and her memory to be wiped clean of her sins...

"Sasuke, I'm trying to make up for my mistakes..." She said quietly.

He looked at her once again and began to remove himself from the bed. But this time it was Sakura who held him in place by the arm, forcing him back on the bed as she stared at him boldly with her emerald orbs...

_If Itachi finds out what I've done,_

_He'll kill me..._

"You're brother; he'll come for me and..."

She lost herself and ultimately her words that halted from coming out of her mouth. She merely looked at Sasuke as if she were waiting for him to do something...

"Punish me, again..." The last word was spoken in a whisper but Sasuke still heard.

"Punish you?" He repeated, perplexed...

Nodding her head, Sasuke gave Sakura a confused look before speaking.

"What punishment...?"

Tears rimmed the bottom of her eyes as she gripped the bed sheets with her free hand and tightly shut her eyes to get _those _images of that night out of her head...

"He already raped me..." She spoke lowly, almost in a whisper.

"Death would be his second option..."

_Rape!?!_

_That bastard raped Sakura!?!_

He pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair and whispering words of promise into her ear, even as she continued to cry on his shoulder...

_Don't leave me alone..._

**-**

That following day, Sasuke had left... Sakura couldn't help but feel sad inside, she really didn't want to be alone, now that Itachi was sure to check up on her and be angered at what he would find out...

The assassin never did return to school, telling whoever called her that she had come down with a stomach flu and wasn't feeling well at all... Being the gullible bunch they were, each and every single one of them believed her _lie _and deceived them once again...

Sasuke however had stopped visiting her all together and never spoke to her since that night that she revealed everything about herself...

She wanted so dearly to call him and hear his husky voice that she missed so much...

She knew though, deep in her heart that Sasuke was angry with her thus why he never came to see her anymore and had yet to call her... She was a little surprised to say the last that Sasuke hadn't told anyone of her true identity, he went right along with her lie...

Wanting to get a breath of fresh air, Sakura opened her front door and gasped when she saw the youngest Uchiha just about to knock on her door. Her heart did a flip inside of her chest as she was met face to face with him again...

"Sasuke..." She breathed, clearly happy.

"I didn't come here to see you..." He said quickly and harshly, cutting Sakura deep.

He handed her the cell phone she had left at his house the night of the failed assassination...

Taking it from him, Sakura bowed her head in thanks but jumped when her phone vibrated and an instant message popped up on the screen. Her eyes widened as she began to slowly read over the message from none other than Uchiha Itachi...

_Blossom_

_I haven't heard of the assassination report on my little Ototo! What the hell are you doing!?! I am going to be paying you a visit in person and then I can go over the punishment I have in store for you..._

_Itachi_

Falling to the ground, Sakura gripped the cell phone tightly in her hand and watched as Sasuke gave her a curious look, both eye brows raised in question...

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Snapping back to reality, Sakura ignored his question with a quick shake of the head. Standing up again, Sakura made to go inside her home and fear Itachi's arrival, but Sasuke came with her, even though Sakura made it clear that she didn't want to discuss anything with him at the moment...

Taking the cell phone from her, Sasuke read over the message with quick eyes and placed it roughly on the living room table as he approached the trembling assassin...

"I don't want you to be dragged into all of this..." She said in a hush...

"You would be better off not coming back..."

Turning on her heel, Sakura abruptly left the living room and walked towards one of the well furnished guest rooms, her hand sliding over the silk sheets... Sakura tensed up when the Uchiha stood directly behind her, taking in her intoxicating scent that drove him insane...

"I'm not leaving you alone here." Sasuke said sternly as he turned Sakura around to face him...

"You can't!" Sakura argued loudly.

"He'll kill you!"

Embracing her like he had done a few days ago, Sasuke spoke to her in a quiet voice, unlike his at all, almost sounding like a totally different person to Sakura and himself...

"Let me stay, I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms..."

Relaxing into the loving embrace, Sakura whispered a hoarse _yes _to him as she pulled away from the hug and gave him her fake smile that she seemed to be portraying a lot these days...

**-**

Night fast approached as Sakura got into her bed after bidding Sasuke a goodnight... Turning off the lights, Sakura covered herself with the many blankets provided and placed her head on the comfortable pillow, letting her eyes fall closed...

During most of the night, Sakura would hear strange noises and assume that it was none other than Itachi himself coming to punish her... Placing the pillow over her head, Sakura tried to block out the sounds but just couldn't...

And as the night progressed, Sakura found herself having a restless slumber. She would hear the echoing screams of agony from her beloved parents, they would just keep on repeating themselves in her throbbing head; wishing them to leave her in peace...

Her body shook violently... Sakura removed herself from the bed as she walked drunkenly to where Sasuke was sleeping... Finding the door, Sakura turned the knob and tried to make out Sasuke's figure through the darkness...

She heard movement coming from the bed as she neared it and figured out that it was Sasuke who was searching for the lamp near the bedside table. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the young assassin spoke in a whisper...

"It's just me, Sasuke..."

"I couldn't sleep..."

Finally managing the turn on the small lamp which dimly lit the room, casting everything in dark shadows, and making them look creepy... He gazed at the face of Haruno Sakura and noticed the way the light gleamed off her flawless skin, making her look almost angelic...

He didn't know why he did it, but he had. His lips captured Sakura's even as she let tears slip from her half closed eyes and buried her fingers in Sasuke's raven locks of hair, earning her moans from the Uchiha.

Plunging his tongue into her sweet crevice, Sasuke felt the inside of her mouth, savoring in the taste that was Sakura...

Gently laying her on the bed, Sasuke nibbled on many spots, making Sakura writhe beneath him. He sucked on her slender neck along with her collar bone that caused her to moan loudly and arch against him...

Removing the nightgown she wore, Sasuke gazed at her with hungry eyes. Reaching behind her back, he unclasped her black bra and watched as her large mounds pooled from the cups that hid them from him...

Instantly taking a peaked nipple into his mouth and rolling the sensitive bud with his tongue, Sasuke massaged the other with gentle ministrations and soon after went to the neglected breast and did the same thing as he did to the other...

When he felt as if he had tortured her enough, Sasuke trailed his hand along her tight stomach and past her naval, only to end up sliding down her panties and descending towards her burning loins where springy curls greeted him...

Sliding his index finger along the soft flesh, the Uchiha watched as Sakura arched her back and her mouth hung open, no words leaving her mouth... Delving a finger into her opening, Sasuke made sure not to bring her _any _discomfort whatsoever.

Being bold, Sakura pushed the Uchiha down and teasingly un-did the string to his pants and threw them to the floor with no interest. Watching as his erection become known to Sakura who bashfully touched it through the fabric of his boxers...

Pulling them off and scattering it to where his pants were discarded, Sakura ran her hand up and down his long length as he gave out words that sounded incoherent to Sakura as she focused on the task at hand...

Her mouth tasted him, taking more of him in as she earned approving moans and grunts from the Uchiha who was by far enjoying what she was capable of. Sasuke made her take more of him in until she felt as if she would gag.

Turning the tables, Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance and watched as Sakura's face contorted into that of pain and discomfort. She gave out faint mewls and wrapped her legs around his mid section, urging him to go on...

"Sasuke..." She whispered against his neck as he buried himself deeper inside of her slick entrance...

Pumping in and out of her, the Uchiha totally lost himself and began to thrust in and out of her sensitive womanhood; her words keeping him going even though he felt like he had reached his limit and knew that Sakura would climax soon enough...

Crushing his lips against her own swollen ones, Sakura let out a grunt as he filled the assassin with his warm seed and collapsed on top of her sweat covered body...

_Sasuke..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Well, this took me a long time to update. Gomen Nasai XPP I was very busy with school and... Please don't kill me! Lmao... I hope you all liked the lemony goodness, lol, ummm I don't know when I will update next... tee hee**

**This chapter would have been posted up A LOT sooner, if not for the document manager that would not fucking work. I have been trying since last night to get this chapter up, but could not... And even into the next day the stupid doc manager will not let me upload my chapter... Sorry... **

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	9. Killing Intent

**Corrupted Blossom**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Her mouth tasted him, taking more of him in as she earned approving moans and grunts from the Uchiha who was by far enjoying what she was capable of. Sasuke made her take more of him in until she felt as if she would gag._

_Turning the tables, Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance and watched as Sakura's face contorted into that of pain and discomfort. She gave out faint mewls and wrapped her legs around his mid section, urging him to go on..._

"_Sasuke..." She whispered against his neck as he buried himself deeper inside of her slick entrance..._

_Pumping in and out of her, the Uchiha totally lost himself and began to thrust in and out of her sensitive womanhood; her words keeping him going even though he felt like he had reached his limit and knew that Sakura would climax soon enough..._

_Crushing his lips against her own swollen ones, Sasuke let out a grunt as he filled the assassin with his warm seed and collapsed on top of her sweat covered body..._

_Sasuke..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 9: **Killing Intent**

**XxXxXxXx**

The young pink haired woman jolted awake as she felt a movement coming from beside her. Looking to the side, her eyes caught sight of Sasuke sitting at the edge of the bed, hands running through his hair as he yawned and stretched afterwards...

"Morning..." Sakura said in a muffle as she buried her face in her pillow.

Her eyes wanted to close and her body was telling her to go back to sleep as the event of last night flooded into her head which made her blush furiously and feel hot all over...

Sakura could feel Sasuke's weight leaving the side of the bed and the padding of his feet as he walked across the room and gathered his discarded clothing from the previous night. Glancing at the clock which told her that it was only 6:30 in the morning; Sakura groaned in annoyance and gave Sasuke a skeptical look as he pulled on his shirt.

"It's a school day..." Sasuke pointed out flatly.

Getting into a sitting position on the bed, Sakura rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand as she gave out another long yawn...

"I'm too tired to get up right now..."

Gently catching her wrist in his hand, Sasuke placed small kisses on her knuckles as he looked into her eyes and watched a blush creep over her face. Smirking at Sakura, the Uchiha moved away from her and instructed her to have a shower in the guest room while he took one in the master bathroom...

Turning the taps and waiting for the temperature to become warm, Sakura hummed to herself while tapping her foot rhythmically on the tiled floor. Stepping in, Sakura let the water pelt against her sore body.

Wincing when the faint pain in-between the junction of her thighs became known to the assassin; Sakura poured shampoo into the palm of her hand as she lathered her long, pink tresses with the fine smelling shampoo.

After she had rinsed her body free of any soap and shampoo, Sakura exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand since she had just finished brushing her teeth which were pearly white.

Leaving the guest room, Sakura entered her own room and rummaged through her underwear drawer until she found a pair of cherry red panties and a matching bra. Slipping them on, Sakura put on a pair of fresh and clean school clothes.

Quickly blow drying her hair with her fingers, Sakura now stood in front of her large mirror while smiling to herself as she left the room and walked into the kitchen where Sasuke was already waiting with two plates filled with various foods...

Sitting down across from him, Sakura picked up her fork and began to eat the delicious breakfast provided by Uchiha Sasuke; she savored each and every single morsel of the exquisite food.

Pushing back her plate as Sakura finished off the last of her eggs, the ex-assassin sat back in her chair as she watched Sasuke take her plate and place it in the sink; once again taking his seat across from her and watching her with amusement.

Blushing when she found the Uchiha's eyes roaming all over her body, Sakura pushed back her chair as she went to grab for her car keys, but Sasuke stopped her before she had the chance; pinning her against the nearest couch, his hot breath fanning against her face...

"What's the hurry, Sakura?"

Capturing her parted lips, Sasuke delved his tongue into her sweet crevice as she moaned in anticipation and wrapped her arms around his neck, brining him closer to her then possible...

"School..." Sakura breathed out as Sasuke removed his lips from hers.

Nodding his head, Sasuke gave Sakura a quick peck on the lips before helping her off the couch and out the door, not forgetting their backpacks and to lock the door. Moving towards her car, Sasuke led her to his own car as he got into the driver's seat and patted the passenger's seat with his hand, signaling Sakura to sit next to him...

Agreeing to let Sasuke drive her to school, Sakura opened the door and buckled herself in as soon as she was properly seated. Folding her hands neatly on her lap, Sakura looked at everything around her as Sasuke pulled out of her driveway and towards the school...

_It's hard to keep from ravishing her..._

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as Sakura pointed to the school as he had nearly passed the large building...

Parking, Sasuke and Sakura left the car and headed into the school where Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata were just arriving. Waving to the two, Naruto gave them both a wide smile as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Where were for the past couple of days, Sakura-chan?"

Coming up with a possible lie, Sakura scratched her cheek as she gave out a nervous laugh...

"I had the stomach flu..."

"I'm glad you're finally back, Sakura..." The shy Hyuga said quietly.

Wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist, Sasuke dragged her away from the two as he walked the ex-assassin to her locker upstairs. Gathering all that she needed, Sakura was caught off guard as Sakura placed a sweet kiss on her lips...

"I'll see you at lunch..." He said while waving good-bye to her.

Nodding dumbly, Sakura reminisced in the feel of Sasuke's lips on her own...

_I can't wait..._

**-**

The day came and went... Currently, Sasuke and Sakura were driving back to her house, though he seemed to be deep in thought, not really concentrating on the road at all! Her heart rate was ecstatic as they were nearly run down by a transport truck!

_He's going to kill us before we even get home!_

"Sasuke..." She spoke suddenly.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he stopped at a red light and looked at the pink haired woman; Sakura gave the Uchiha a very serious look as she crossed her arms over her chest...

"Do you... regret what _we_ did?"

His eyes widened as he gripped her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb while parting his lips and speaking in a husky voice...

"No, I don't regret it Sakura..."

"Even after all that I've done, I was an assassin!" Sakura began shouting.

Silencing her with a searing kiss, Sasuke spoke...

"Start a fresh, new life with me, Sakura..."

**-**

Those words still swam around in Sakura's head even as Sasuke and her entered her house and went straight upstairs and changed into their pajamas. She couldn't quite get rid of this fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach; Sasuke still loves her even after she revealed who she really was and almost killed him!

Night came slowly as the two lovers lay in bed together, wrapped up in each other's arms, lips locked as they fought for dominance... Groaning in pleasure, Sakura ran her hands over the fine muscles on Sasuke's chest and stomach...

Catching sight of the time, Sakura pulled away from Sasuke. As much as she wanted to finish what they had started, it was getting rather late and she was dead tired... Pulling her against his chest, Sasuke lulled the assassin to sleep as he stroked her hair expertly...

**-**

The night dragged on as the two continued to sleep in peace that is... until they were jolted awake when a loud noise could be heard from within the darkened room...

Finding the light switch, Sasuke flicked the lamp on as he glanced around the dimly lit room and squinted his eyes to get a better look... There was nothing inside the room, the noise had stopped and their breathing was deep...

Clutching the Uchiha's shoulders, Sakura pulled herself closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her; silently promising to protect her no matter what!

Onyx eyes peered into the lit room... Uchiha Itachi glared at the _now soft _blossom that he had corrupted so well only for her to go and ruin everything! Balling a fist, Itachi let his mind plot how he would ultimately break the kunoichi...

_Death!_

Punching the glass window, sending shards to the floor; Itachi jumped into the room as he looked at the terrified ex-assassin, her eyes were glazed over with absolute fear as she hid behind Sasuke who glared at his elder brother...

"Itachi, you bastard..." He whispered under his breath.

"What? No _nice to see you again_? Itachi teased.

"You know damn well that I'm not happy to see you!" Sasuke yelled.

Unsheathing his hidden weapon, a large and long katana, Itachi prepared himself for a fight to the death with both his ex-assassin and little brother...

Running at the two, Sasuke shoved Sakura out of the way; unfortunately ending up on the floor, rubbing her sore head and watching Sasuke fight against his older brother...

"Sasuke, he'll kill you!" She screamed but her words fell on deaf ears as he continued to dodge Itachi's every attack...

"I'll hold him off! Sakura get out of here!"

Holding back tears that were on the brink of falling, Sakura let out a depressed cry as she ran towards Sasuke but was pushed away...

"Come with me!" She yelled.

This time Sasuke's voice rose and he began to shout at her, his eyes glazed over with both fear and certainty...

"No, Sakura go far away from here!"

"But..." She tried to argue but was interrupted.

"Now, Sakura!" He growled.

Letting a river of tears trail down her face, Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she ran past the fighting pair and grabbed her car keys off the dresser; making it to the window, Sakura pushed aside the curtains and placed her foot on the window sill...

Throwing his brother backwards and to the floor, Itachi removed a dagger from his pocket and tossed it to where Sakura was... She managed to get out of the way before it was embedded into her back, but sadly it cut her upper arm; blood spilling from the new wound...

_Damn!_

Jumping clumsily to the ground below her, Sakura fell to her side and gave out an exasperated cry of pain as she hobbled to where her car was. Turning the key and listening as the engine roared to life; the ex-assassin quickly pulled out of her driveway and made a sharp left hand turn as she journeyed down an almost deserted road...

_Must get away!_

**-**

"You can't win, little Ototo..." Itachi snickered evilly.

Sasuke hadn't put a single scratch on his older brother, yet Itachi had easily and without breaking a single sweat slashed his body with the katana, it was now coated in thick red blood...

Avoiding the katana as it nearly slit his throat, Sasuke back flipped and watched as Itachi approached him with killer speed and kicked him into a wall, causing him to loose his breath for a moment...

"Until next time..." Itachi spoke.

_Dammit!_

Jumping into his black car, Itachi sped towards the direction that Sakura had gone in... He could barely make out the red Ferrari, but he knew all too well that it was Sakura; she was swerving from side to side as she winced from the pain in her left arm...

Looking out the window, Sasuke reached for his own car keys and ran downstairs and got into his own car. Turning it on, Sasuke trailed behind Itachi as he too caught up to the slowing down ex-assassin as her vision began to blur...

Looking into the rearview mirror, Sakura noted that Itachi was hot on her ass as he drove centimeters from her own car! Speeding up and going nearly 80 Km faster than the actual speed limit, the speedometer said that she was going 180 Km!

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget what it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Oh, but God, I want to let it go..._

Jerking forward as Itachi bumped her from behind, Sakura lost control of the wheel and swerved countless time before she gained control and made note that Itachi was now driving beside her vehicle!

Sasuke was behind the two, watching in horror as everything unraveled before his eyes...

Turning the steering wheel to the right side, Itachi quickly turned it the other way and smashed the side of his car against Sakura's Ferrari as she tried to out run him, but he was too fast and too good of a driver!

_Come to bed; don't make me sleep alone..._

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show._

_Never wanted it to be so cold..._

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Itachi rammed against Sakura's car and once again sent her swerving to the side as the car tilted to one side and rolled off the road and down a fairly steep hill...

She blacked out before the car even stopped rolling and came to an abrupt stop... Her head had hit the steering wheel, being the cause of her sudden blackout... Blood ran down from her newly created gash on the side of her forehead; body crushed against the bent and destroyed Ferrari's inside...

Glass breaking and shooting at Sakura's immobile body as her head tilted to one side and her hands slid off the steering wheel; the car rolling a few more times before totally stopping on it's side...

_I can't hold on to me,_

_Wonder what's wrong with me..._

Itachi had taken off as he watched Sasuke scramble out of his car and run down the hill... His face was pitch white as he tried to pull open the driver's door but to no avail... As he peered into the destroyed car, he lost his breath!

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget what it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

Sakura's body was bloody and beaten up, her hair stained with her own blood, turning it into a brownish red colour... Her eyes were closed and her breathing ceased!

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time._

_Drown my will to fly..._

_Here in the darkness I know myself._

_Can't break free until I let it go..._

_Let me go..._

Sasuke carefully dragged her out of the damaged car and cradled her in his arms as he screamed out and cried all over her bloody body...

Sirens blared in the background as Sasuke continued to rock Sakura's lifeless body and cry out for help, his voice cracking soon after... His trembling and sweaty hand came to touch her face but flinched slightly as his warm skin made contact with Sakura's cold cheek...

_Darling, I forgive you after all._

_Anything is better than to be alone..._

_And in the end I guess I had to fall._

_Always find my place among the ashes..._

Tears threatened to fall as the Uchiha examined Sakura's close to destroyed body... Her milky skin was bruised beyond repair and she had gashes from where glass from the windows had cut her skin...

_I can't hold onto me,_

_Wonder what's wrong with me..._

And it was at that moment that Sasuke felt as if a knife had pierced his heart, bleeding from the inside and causing him to cringe in pain every time he looked at Sakura's broken form...

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget what it feels without..._

_Lithium, stay in love with my sorrow..._

_I'm gonna let go..._

He could almost hear her glorious laughter reaching his ears, he was only hallucinating... Mixing up fantasy with _reality..._

"Shhhhh, I'm _here..._"

_Everything will be fine..._

"_**Do you... regret what we did?"**_

"Never!"

The skies were stained in dark gray shades as storm clouds billowed around the area and hid the shining sun... Slowly, the rain began to pelt down upon the two as Sasuke looked up towards the sky and let out a loud cry... The ice cold rain mixing with the blood covering the two, causing it to smear and run even more than it already was...

_Don't leave me alone..._

"I _won't_..."

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Well, I hope all you wonderful readers enjoyed that chapter of Corrupted Blossom and don't totally want to kill me right now... _Nervous Laugh..._ Umm... Not much to say but that I might not update this ENTIRE weekend cause I'm going to away for a day and am returning Sunday night... _cries!!! _So that's why I updated today or else it might have been another week from now... Thank you for all the reviews and mainly for just taking your time to read my story, I appreciate it! XXD**

**I don't own Lithium by Evanesence!!! **

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx **


	10. Is This How It Ends?

**Corrupted Blossom**

**XxXxXxXx**

_He could almost hear her glorious laughter reaching his ears, he was only hallucinating... Mixing up fantasy with reality..._

"_Shhhhh, I'm here..." _

_Everything will be fine..._

"**_Do you... regret what we did?"_**

"_Never!" _

_The skies were stained in dark gray shades as storm clouds billowed around the area and hid the shining sun... Slowly, the rain began to pelt down upon the two as Sasuke looked up towards the sky and let out a loud cry... The ice cold rain mixing with the blood covering the two, causing it to smear and run even more than it already was..._

_Don't leave me alone..._

"_I won't..." _

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 10: **Is This How It Ends?**

**XxXxXxXx**

**A/N: This chapter will have character point of views, but I dunno if it will be for the entire chapter... :) ROCK ON!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

As I listen to the thundering beating of my own heart, I can feel the pain and fear welling up inside of me until it consumes my entire being... I am scared for the first time in my life, besides the night when my entire clan fell from existence...

The rain is falling much harder and faster at the moment as I watch the paramedics struggle to run down the hill, all the while not dropping the gurney as they do so... But, I don't want to let her go... I want to continue to hold her and stroke her cold face...

_Forever..._

My eyes are bloodshot as I continue to let the tears trail down my face and mix with my new cuts thanks to my bastard of a brother...

As the two paramedics gently lay _my _Sakura on the white stretcher, I can't help but part my chapped lips and attempt to call out her sweet name...

_Cherry Blossom..._

"S... Sakura..."

My faint words fall on deaf ears as I scramble to stand on my two wobbly feet and start to hobble towards the paramedics who are currently walking cautiously up the hill with _my _sweet Cherry Blossom...

I wet my lips with my tongue as I head in their direction and extend my hand to no one in particular... I want to be able to feel _her _soft and comforting hand holding mine as I cradle her fragile body in my arms and whisper promises to her in the dead of the night...

_Safety..._

To keep her out of harms way, or more specifically _away _from my brother Uchiha Itachi; the one who was the cause of all this!

I drop to my knees and begin to punch the wet and muddy ground with my fists... My throat begins to crack as I slowly lose my voice and can't even hear myself over the roaring thunder in the darkened sky...

_Sadness and Sorrow..._

I feel as if a huge weight is crushing my lungs, keeping me from being able to breathe...

_Suffocation..._

I hear the ambulance alarms blaring as I give the ground one more last punch, silencing rather loud cries and struggling to stand; I wipe the fallen tears staining my pale cheeks with the back of my hand and hold in the sorrow that's threatening to escape...

Running back to the road, I pull open the driver's side door and turn on the car; not even waiting another second before I make a U turn and follow close behind the paramedics... Not even bothering to turn on the wipers to clear off the continually falling rain from blocking my vision of the road ahead of me.

Making a sharp turn, I park behind the ambulance; not caring if they might tow my vehicle away for not being in a proper parking space, my thoughts are only focused on Sakura who is being brought into the hospital...

And as a nurse enters the room right after the paramedics, a fairly tall male physician outstretches his arm enough that it barely touches my chest. I stop from walking and glare at the man, who looks to be in his mid 30's...

"You can't go in there." He says sternly before telling me to sit down in the waiting area.

I try to argue but only get so far before I am interrupted...

"But, Sakura-"

"Is in safe hands..." The doctor reassures me.

I twiddle my thumbs in the mean time as I rhythmically tap my foot against the cold, hard marble floor of the waiting room... I feel as if an eternity had already gone by, so I stand up and take out a quarter from my pocket as I insert it into the coffee machine...

Taking the cup as soon as the dark liquid is finished leaking from the machine; I sip the coffee appreciatively, my mind goes to other matters involving Sakura... Like, calling everyone and telling them of the accident...

_How are they going to take it?_

I place the cup of coffee on a nearby table as I shakily take out my cell phone and begin to slowly dial in the numbers of Naruto's home telephone... I take in deep breaths to ease my uneasiness that's forming in the pit of my stomach...

**-**

Scrambling awake, Uzumaki Naruto tumbles off the side of his bed and is currently rubbing his sore butt as he proceeds to where his phone is ringing uncontrollably... Snatching the receiver, Naruto parts his lips set in a thin line and yawns before speaking lazily...

"What?" He groans.

It's silent on the other end as Naruto simply figures that he had fallen for a prank call in the middle of the night... About to slam the phone down and return to his nice, warm bed where he had been sleeping moments ago; a loud cry can be heard...

**-**

"Naruto..." I say hesitantly.

"Sasuke-teme, is that you?" He says questioningly.

Silence seeps into the dull conversation and all that can be heard is the steady breathing of my friend and my own ecstatic breathing... I run my fingers through my hair as I part my lips and decide to tell Naruto everything...

_He deserves to know..._

"Naruto..." I try again.

"Sakura... she was... in an accident, we're at the hospital..."

This time it's Naruto who is being rather silent at the discovery... I tightly shut my eyes as I wish the threatening tears to go away... Naruto's line goes dead as I listen for anything, though sadly my ears only pick up the dial tone...

Putting my cell phone away, I turn back to my cup of coffee and take a large amount of it into my waiting mouth and slowly swallow, savoring the brisk taste... I now crush the empty cup in the hand as I throw it into garbage can and take a seat once again...

My ears pick up the screeching sound of a vehicle making a sharp turn in the parking lot of the hospital; I watch as the tall figure of Uzumaki Naruto emerge from within his car and begins to run towards the front entrance...

I jump to my feet as I meet the blond haired male halfway, though it's not quite what I expected it to be... His fist is raised and it comes down on the side of my face, causing me to fly backwards and nearly crash into a random person...

I don't even bother to shoot Naruto a dirty look as I lightly place my hand on the side of my face and wince at the searing pain... The blond haired male is fuming as he is approaching me with balled fists and stops abruptly when a female doctor runs towards us...

"There is **no **fighting in this hospital!"

"Understood?"

We both nod our heads slowly as she leaves the scene and proceeds into a patient's room... I look up at Naruto who gives me a sort of sympathetic look and extends his hand to me; I accept the help and let him haul me up on my two feet...

"I'm sorry..." He says quietly while I rub my sore cheek and stare in shock at him.

"Naruto you don't-"

He holds out his hand as he shakes his head slowly.

"No, Sasuke... I shouldn't have hit you..." He breathes with a bowed head.

This was a whole new side of Naruto that I have never seen before in all the years that I've known him... He _would _have argued with me about the situation but this new _mature _Naruto was acting like a real adult...

"Gomen..." He whispers.

I close my onyx eyes and let my arm rest at my side as I place my hand on his shoulder and sit him down in a chair... He's been so quiet that it's driving me completely crazy and so I just result in staring at my shoes...

"So... is Sakura-chan going to be okay?"

His question catches me by surprise as I let my eyes linger on his saddened face...

"Honestly... I don't know..." I say truthfully.

Naruto slouches in his seat as he tilts his head up and stares blankly at the ceiling, his eyes void of any emotions whatsoever...

**-**

The silence lingers between the two of us as hours pass by and still no word about how Sakura's condition is... I want so badly to just get out of my seat and run into the room she was brought into!

_I can't..._

I watch with sad eyes as Naruto places a quarter into the coffee machine and quietly waits for all the hot contents to pour into the Styrofoam cup given to him. My eyes unnoticeably begin to tear up as I see Naruto shake from the immense sadness inside of him...

Just as I'm about to call out his name, the same 30 year old physician enters the waiting room and spots me in a corner... I am quick to stand and rush over to him as he places a firm hand on my shoulder and leads me away from Naruto who is totally oblivious...

"You are...?"

"Uchiha Sasuke..." I state professionally.

"Sakura's _boyfriend_..."

He nods in understanding before signaling me to sit down while he explains everything...

"Well, Mr.Uchiha... Sakura is in _critical _condition..."

"I believe that one of her organs isn't functioning properly..."

I cut in as fresh tears fall, I don't even bother to wipe them away...

"You mean... Sakura might... _die_...?"

"There's a chance that she may and there's a chance that she may not..." The doctor said.

I don't know what to make of this information, all I know is that I want to see her again... To see her bright green eyes filled with love and compassion...

And just as the doctor is about to speak again, I dash past him and hurry down one of the hospital's many long hallways, not stopping for anyone; my motive set on seeing _my _Sakura once again...

The same number of the room I remember seeing just before I was pulled away!

_103_

Opening the door to the room, I surprisingly find no one in the room but Sakura... Though my tears are blurring my vision and making it hard for me to see, although I know that it's not good at all...

My eyes scan over her bruised and bandaged form as I shut my eyes and wish the streaming tears to halt from falling; it's like I've lost all will power as I slowly sink to the cold hospital floor and still stare wide eyed at Haruno Sakura...

Her heart rate and breathing was being monitored by a tall scanner hooked up to her damaged body... My heart begins to beat 20 times faster than usual as I force myself not to avert my wide eyes from the scene before me...

My lips try to form out her name but only air escapes me as I use the wall to help me stand up, though my legs are very wobbly and I feel as if I'm about to collapse once again...

I look grimly at the IV injected into the vein of her arm, my stomach drops as I finally realize exactly how bad of a situation Sakura is in...

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto's voice can be heard from behind me...

I turn my head to the side and watch as Naruto is nearly knocked off his feet, though I make sure that his feet stayed solidly planted to the floor... He squeezes my shoulders as he continues to stare with tear filled eyes at Sakura...

"Sakura-chan..." He repeats her name unnoticeably...

By now the doctor is in the room, standing protectively in front of the bed that Sakura was resting on, arms outstretched as he narrowed his eyes at us...

"She needs rest, leave..."

I want to argue and tell him that I want to stay by her side until she awakens, but I knew that it would not be allowed... Bowing my head, I leave with Naruto by my side; his hands are clutching my shirt as he tries to balance himself...

"Sakura-chan..."

I know how Naruto must feel, just like what I'm feeling at the moment... I was supposed to keep her safe and out of harms way, including from my brother! I was supposed to protect her and to be her _protector!_

_I've failed you Sakura..._

**-**

A number of hours pass by unnoticeably as Naruto and I were once again seated in the waiting room, warned by the doctor that if we tried _anything, _we would be kicked out of the hospital until further notice...

I glance into the half-filled cup of coffee in my hands grip; this has been my 4th cup already and still I feel weary and tired, but I _want _to stay awake! I'll stay at the hospital all night if that's what it will take for me to finally be with _my _Sakura...

The news about Sakura has taken a large toll on Naruto who had fallen asleep only a few minutes ago after his tears had stopped falling... He had been crying uncontrollably and was ashamed to stop and pretend as if he were fine...

Heck, I even feel like crying all over again! My pride that I have fought and strived for so long to obtain, it all means _nothing _to me now! Sakura is the only thing on my mind and she will continue to be!

_I would give my life for her..._

My cell phone rings inside my pocket; I jump a little and quickly take the device from my pocket as I look at the screen reading a familiar name... _Hyuga Hinata_

That's right... Naruto had called his girlfriend not too long ago; probably 5 or so minutes before he fell asleep... I place the phone by my right ear as I speak in a low monotone voice, trying so hard to stay strong...

"Sasuke..." She breathes from the other end of the line.

"Ino and I... were on our way right now..."

Although she sounds brave, I know all too well that she will break down as soon as she hangs up the phone... Ino must be balling her eyes out as she drives the Hyuga and herself to the hospital right now...

"Okay, Hinata... Naruto and I will be waiting..."

She hangs up, but the faint cry doesn't go unnoticed by me as I flip the phone closed and place it back into my jean pocket... I nudge Naruto awake and watch as he shakes his head a little at first before jolting awake...

"The girls are on their way..." I inform the sleepy Uzumaki Naruto.

He yawns and nods his head before getting yet another cup of steamy hot coffee, deciding to get one for Hinata and Ino as I watch him struggle to bring all three back to the seats. Reluctantly, I help him and carry one of the cups filled with the dark liquid and continue to hold it until I watch with sleepy eyes as the two sobbing women enter through the front doors...

"Naruto... Sasuke..." Ino starts as she wraps her arms around Hinata who is balling.

Naruto takes Hinata as he hands her the cup of coffee and sits her in the seat next to his. I watch as Ino makes her way towards me, her eyes are reddened from the amount of crying she had been doing...

Gratefully accepting the cup of coffee from me, Ino says a quick thank you as she begins to take small sips of the hot liquid. I watch with utter sadness as the blond woman dabs her cerulean eyes with a handkerchief given to her by Naruto who does the same to the Hyuga...

_This can't be how it ends..._

It's as if all four of us were thinking the same thing at the same time, as the same 30 year old doctor enters the waiting room and heads towards us...

_Not how it ends..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Well... I hope that you are all pleased with the outcome of this chapter. Yeah, I've only said this to one person so far and I've decided to say it here so here goes: Sakura is not going to DIE! I've had like so many people say that it's so sad how I made Sakura in this story and I was like "No, she is NOT going to die, yet..." Lol, I'm just kidding. Anyways I will make sure to make the chapter longer next time... Tee hee**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**P.S: I have never done a character's P.O.V before so I hope I did alright writing it...**

**P.P.S: Finally! after like 5 days the stupid goddamn site let me upload the freak'n' chapter!!! Lmao, srry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed it:P **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	11. Suffocation

**Corrupted Blossom **

**XxXxXxXx **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON!!! **

****

**XxXxXxXx **

_He yawns and nods his head before getting yet another cup of steamy hot coffee, deciding to get one for Hinata and Ino as I watch him struggle to bring all three back to the seats. _

_ Reluctantly, I help him and carry one of the cups filled with the dark liquid and continue to hold it until I watch with sleepy eyes as the two sobbing women enter through the front doors... _

_"Naruto... Sasuke..." Ino starts as she wraps her arms around Hinata who is balling. _

_Naruto takes Hinata as he hands her the cup of coffee and sits her in the seat next to his. I watch as Ino makes her way towards me, her eyes are reddened from the amount of crying she had been doing... _

_Gratefully accepting the cup of coffee from me, Ino says a quick thank you as she begins to take small sips of the hot liquid. I watch with utter sadness as the blond woman dabs her cerulean eyes with a handkerchief given to her by Naruto who does the same to the Hyuga... _

_This can't be how it ends..._

_It's as if all four of us were thinking the same thing at the same time, as the same 30 year old doctor enters the waiting room and heads towards us... _

_Not how it ends... _

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 11: **Suffocation **

**XxXxXxXx **

**(Sasuke's POV) **

I look up through my bangs which are shading my eyes; my lips curve into a grim line as I watch the physician walk towards us from the corner of my eye... I can feel his hand on my shoulder as he brings me away from the group; even if they protest...

"Mr. Uchiha..." He starts casually.

Though I can see through his façade as he finally stops in a corner of the waiting room; hand still placed on my shoulder as my heart skips a beat and my stomach feels as if it's tightening inside of me...

**_"I don't want you to be dragged into all of this..." _**

**_"You would be better off not coming back..." _**

My mind is blank as the doctor speaks in a quiet voice...

"Miss Haruno..."

He licks his lips, almost as if he is unsure of what he is about to say next...

"Is in a tight situation..."

"Though my guess about her having internal injuries was incorrect, she has lost a great amount of blood during the few hours of her arrival..."

I urge him to go on; my jaw tightening as I listen intently...

"She does have a few major wounds that persist to bleed, so Miss Haruno will have to stay here for a few days..."

**_"I'm not leaving you alone here!" _**

**_"You can't!" _**

**_"He'll kill you..." _**

I nod my head slowly, even though I don't want to leave her in this place; I want to take her back home, I want for all of this to vanish, for me to have her wrapped in my arms once again...

I know it will not be aloud, especially in the condition she is in...

I thank the doctor for everything and head over to where the rest of the group is; although, the girls are fast asleep by now and Naruto is still drinking his coffee... I sigh as I shake Ino awake and wait for a response...

She mumbles an incoherent name; I let it slide past and try once again and this time I get a response... She shakes her head many times before half yelling something...

"Mom, I don't wanna go to school..."

I almost laugh... _almost... _I can tell you all right now that it will be a hell of a long time before I ever smile or laugh again... _ever! _

Naruto flashes me a weary smile as he shakes Hinata awake and she wakes Ino up from her peaceful slumber... I explain everything to Naruto and the girls and they too agree to leave and check up on her when it is permitted...

Now I am outside the hospital, keys in hand as I am surprised to find my car in the exact same place as where I parked it... I hurriedly put the key into the ignition and listen as the roar of the engine reaches my ears...

Pulling out of the hospital parking lot, I turn a corner and drive towards my house; but not before taking a final look at the hospital where I _had _to leave my precious cherry blossom...

**_Rape!?! _**

**_That bastard raped Sakura!?! _**

**- **

**_"Sasuke..." _**

**_"Do you... regret what we did?" _**

**_"No, I don't regret it Sakura..." _**

**_"Even after all that I've done, I was an assassin!" _**

**_"Start a fresh, new life with me, Sakura..." _**

My hands are tightly gripping the steering wheel as I step on the gas pedal and send the car flying front wards at an incredible speed; it's as if _she _is sitting in the passenger seat, watching as I drive the two of us home...

I unlock my front door and run straight up to my room, all thoughts only about Sakura and her being right here with me; like it is supposed to be... But, it's not...

_His_ face comes to mind as I land gently on my soft bed; I tightly shut my eyes as I try to get those awful memories out of my head! The same memories that plague my every dream, every thought, until she came along...

**- **

_8 year old Uchiha Sasuke walked down the steps of upstairs as he ran into the kitchen and took a seat across from his father who was busy reading the newspaper... His mother, Uchiha Mikoto gave her youngest son a wide smile as she filled his plate with various foods... _

_Sasuke smiled back at his mother who seemed to be the only person to actually acknowledge him nowadays... His father, Uchiha Fugaku continued to read his paper, that is until Itachi entered the kitchen and took a seat right next to him... _

_Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy as his father flashed his older brother a smile and patted him on the shoulder... He tried to ignore the two and focus more on his breakfast that was getting quite cold now... _

_Taking a quick gulp of his orange juice, Itachi and Sasuke both left for school; backpacks slung over their shoulders as they walked casually towards their school... Though, Itachi was 13, meaning he was in grade 8... _

_Sasuke was merely in grade 4, his brother would be graduated this year and then it would be up to Sasuke to fend for himself against God knows what! _

**_- _**

_School came and went as Uchiha Sasuke walked home alone, his brother said that he was going out to hang with a few friends, which gave Sasuke a great idea; he hadn't seen his childhood from Uzumaki Naruto in a while and decided upon visiting him... _

_Walking past his house, Sasuke went into a sprint as he ended up standing in front of Naruto's front door; knocking a few times, Sasuke was met with a blonde haired woman known as Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Hitomi... _

_The Uchiha gave her a wide smile as she stepped aside and called out to her only son... In no time, the little rascal was running down the main stairs and out the door with Sasuke who led him to his backyard and they began to play many games... _

_Though, it was starting to get late and Sasuke had homework that he had to complete... Waving goodbye to Naruto, the youngest Uchiha set off home, humming happily to himself as he sprinted towards his house... _

_Upon arriving, Sasuke felt like somehow, something bad had occurred while he was gone, and a thick stench became known to his nose... Covering his nostrils with one hand, Sasuke entered his house where he took off his shoes and headed into the living room... _

_His hand soon fell to his side as well as the backpack falling to the floor... Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at the bloody figures of his parents... Their eyes as equally wide, as if they were staring back at him... _

_The Uchiha ran first to his mother who was nearest and turned her over so that she wasn't on her side... He shook her shoulder while calling out her name over and over and over again... _

_No response... _

_"Mom, wake up! _

_"Dad, please... I-..." _

_His throat began to tighten as Sasuke sobbed over the loss of both his parents, both hands balled into fists as he punched the blood stained floor, eyes filled with rage... _

_The youngest Uchiha turned his head to the side as he heard a sinister chuckle from behind... Both his eyes went calm as he looked at his older brother, Uchiha Itachi... _

_He stood from his spot, arms wide as he ran towards the only live person in the room... Though, Itachi merely shoved him backwards sending him flying to the floor and nearly landing on his mother... _

_"Brother..." _

_Itachi glared at his brother, a small dagger in hand as he took a step towards him... _

_"Foolish Ototo... You're not worth killing..." _

_"Let your hate consume you..." _

_Those words continued to swim around in Sasuke's young mind as he felt pressure being applied to his gut and then... darkness... _

**- **

It was as if Itachi somehow reawakened the hate I held towards him all of these years; they just began to unnoticeably resurface; consuming me like he had said... My eyes close as I fall into a light sleep...

_Hate... _

_Consume... _

**- **

**(Sakura's POV) **

_What the- _

_Where... am I? _

I try to move; try to open my eyes, anything! But my body is protesting and screaming for me to cease any movements... My mind is blank as I urge myself to stay conscious just a little while longer...

I have no clue where I am at the moment, but I feel immense pain all over... Eating my inside and out; my head is aching and throbbing, making me feel dizzy... A beeping sound is reaching my ears, but I cannot make out what it is...

_I'm scared... _

_Frightened... _

My lips are parted, I can tell you that much... But no sound is coming out... I'm trying to call out someone's name anyone...

_Sasuke... _

_Sasuke!?! _

_Sasuke! _

I'm suddenly engulfed in a white light as I feel my body warm up; the pain ceasing to be known anymore... I open my eyes, but there is only bright light surrounding me... I don't know where I am but I feel safe somehow...

_"Sakura..." _

I could have sworn that I recognize that voice... _Her _voice! My mother's voice... I look around but find no one... My heart sinks at the thought of me just hallucinating the spoken words of my departed mother...

"Mom, is that you?" I whisper...

There is no answer, just that same warm feeling surrounding my very being...

_"Sakura..." _

This time it's my father's voice that I can hear, and now I know that I am definitely not hallucinating any of this... I heard him and my mother just a while ago! I know their here somewhere...

_But... where? _

_I don't know... _

I subconsciously reach out and something touches the skin of my arm, sending goosebumps shooting across the soft skin; hair on the back of my neck standing on end... My other arm reaches out and my hand clasps onto some type of material...

I open my eyes and am faced with both my parents... They are smiling at me, hands softly gripping both my arms... I let tears slip from my eyes as I hug both of them, savoring the feel of them embracing me again...

"Mom, dad..." I say in a hush...

"I... I'm so sorry..."

I look up at the face of my mother, she is happy, her eyes sparkling just like they always did... My father's lips are curved in a big smile as he strokes my long hair and both he and my mother take a step away from me...

_"We love you Sakura..."_ My mother says as my father nods his head...

I reach out as their bodies begin to disappear...

"Take me with you!" I cry...

"Don't leave me!"

_"Sakura, you have so much to live for..." _My father says.

_"We will see you when the time is right..." _

I stop from moving, my arm falling back to my side as I hold back tears and whisper out a few last words...

"Goodbye..."

The sorrow is too much for me to bear as I fall to my knees and cry like I have never cried before in my entire life... My heart is aching but at the same time beating quickly from being able to see my parents again...

Again, the pain fills me internally and externally, head throbbing... I give out a low moan as I try and sit up, my body telling me otherwise but I do it anyway...

My emerald eyes are blinded by bright light of the room I'm in; I have to wait until I am properly adjusted to the brightness... I am sitting up, as I look around and my breath catches in my throat as I glance at a sleeping Uchiha Sasuke...

His arms crossed over his well toned chest as his head is on an angle; he looks so peaceful... I look at the heart monitor beside me and I then glance down at my bandaged arms... My breathing begins to deepen as all of the previous memories blood my mind...

_Uchiha Itachi! _

_Kill... _

_Blood! _

_Darkness... _

I know now that I am in a hospital, but for how long... I have absolutely no clue...

"Sas..."

I can't seem to get his name to leave my lips...

"Sasuke..." I say it so quietly that I can barely hear myself; even though the room is deathly quiet...

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke!"

I watch as he begins to awaken, his arms uncrossing, his brows creased as he looks around the room for the source of the sound; his eyes are trained on me... Lips slightly parted, eyes widened as he slowly stands and makes his way over to me...

"Sasuke..."

He strokes my hair, oh how I miss his gentle touch... I touch his warm hand and attempt to stand as he carefully stops me from doing anything...

"Rest..."

It feels like an eternity since I've heard him speak or since I've seen him... I glance around quickly as I grip his arm as tightly as I can and begin speaking loudly...

"How long have I been here for!?!"

"Almost two weeks..." He says quickly...

"Sasuke..." I start sternly...

"I want to leave..."

Almost as if on cue, the doctor enters the room, his face seems to brighten up as he marches right up to the bed I am on and gives me a wide smile...

"Sakura..." He says casually.

"How do you feel?"

I furrow my brows as I part my chapped lips...

"I just want to go home..."

"Please..."

The doctor can almost sense my urgency as I look at him... He steps away from the bed and speaks before leaving the room...

"If you're feeling well enough, all your wounds have healed up nicely..."

"So... I see no reason why you need to stay any longer..."

I smile at him as Sasuke hands me a few articles of clothing while helping me out of the high bed... I give him a quizzical look as I eye the clothing in my hands...

"You're front door was unlocked..." He says innocently...

I mouth out an 'oh' as the Uchiha turns around and waits for me to finish changing... Once I am done, I poke him and give him a wide smile while interlacing my fingers with his, making him seemingly blush just a little...

We check out of the hospital and Sasuke drives me home, he too walks inside with me and starts up a nice fire in the fire place as I sit on the couch and curl up in a ball...

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright?"

I can sense the worry in his voice as he sits next to me and pulls me close to his body... Making me feel so warm, just like I used to fell before all this happened...

I nod my head slowly as the blazing fire hypnotizes me and I watch the flames dance within the fireplace... My hand reaches up to caress Sasuke's cheek as he gently dips his head and captures my lips...

It was a chaste kiss and was good while it lasted... Now, the two of us are wrapped up in each other's arms, watching the burning fire until it eventually died out and we fell into a deep sleep...

**- **

**(Sasuke's POV) **

I watch Sakura intently as she climbs the stairs of her house; she is leading me to her bedroom, hand clasping mine as she gives me her innocent look... It's been a month and a half since the incident and already, Sakura is back to her old self...

She started going back to school almost a week ago and already she is feeling good as new... I am so glad for that, I love to see her smile and her large emerald eyes filled with compassion and joy...

As soon as we enter her bedroom the pink haired woman pins me against the bed, her lips hungrily searching for my neck as she runs her hands all over my body, stopping by the zipper of my pants as she continues to lick my neck...

I let her have the upper hand, but not for long... I am now straddling her hips as my mouth covers hers in a feverish kiss as my tongue plunges into her mouth and dances with her own tongue; fighting for dominance...

My hand slides up her shirt as I cup one of her plump breasts through the fabric of her bra... I can no longer control the urge to take her here and now; my erection becomes known as I remove her shirt and discard it on the floor...

She unclasps her bra for me as I watch her creamy mounds spill from the bra they were concealed behind; I take a peak into my mouth and feel it harden in my mouth as my tongue runs over the aching peak...

Her hands are tangles up in my long hair as I move to the neglected nipple and begin to deliciously suck on the bud until Sakura is screaming out my name... I hastily removed my pants and boxers and again straddle my blossom...

Her hand gently closes around my erect member; my eyes widened as she plays with the head and then works her way down until I am gripping the bed sheets and in one swift motion, pull off her skirt and underwear...

I decide to torture her like she has done to me; my hand travels to the valley of pink curls until I find the piece of flesh that is hidden behind the mass... My index finger strokes her bud expertly as she moans loudly, not seeming to care...

I can feel that she is getting wetter and wetter with each passing second... I guide my shaft to her slick entrance as I enter her in one fluid motion; Sakura doesn't waste any time and begins to buck her hips as she calls out my name, the only thing she can say at the moment...

I reward her by pushing down on her clit while teasingly pulling halfway out before pushing all the way to the hilt and then I go faster and faster until I can feel her vaginal muscles contract around my member...

Pulling out of her wet core, I turn her body so that she is kneeling on her hands and knees; I grip her hips as I drive into her, giving her an entire new feeling that seems to drive her wide as she screams out my name...

My eyes catch sight of a large scar running across her back, I know that it wasn't there before the accident and ultimately I feel awful for ever putting her in danger...

"Sasuke-kun... I'm-"

Her inner muscles convulse around me deliciously as I spill my seed inside of her and slowly pull out while wrapping my arms around her sweaty body and pulling her close to my chest; kissing the top of her head as I whisper out a few last words before I fall under sleep's spell...

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan..."

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note **

**Holy crap that was a long ass chapter... well... maybe to just me, but w/e... It took me like over 2 hours to do and I didn't stop for anything!!! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've been sick and it sucks, today I was feeling a little better so I decided to do this chappie up and I'm pretty sure you're all happy... Now I wonder why??? Lmfao **

**Let's hope to god that I update sooner, I mean, I am an update whore... lol **

**P.S: Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes that you have seen or grammatical errors, I was too lazy to check and I am tired as hell... good night... **

**Read and Review **

**Hugs 'n' kisses **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **

**XxXxXxXx **


	12. What's Going On?

**Corrupted Blossom **

**XxXxXxXx **

_Her hand gently closes around my erect member; my eyes widened as she plays with the head and then works her way down until I am gripping the bed sheets and in one swift motion, pull off her skirt and underwear... _

_I decide to torture her like she has done to me; my hand travels to the valley of pink curls until I find the piece of flesh that is hidden behind the mass... My index finger strokes her bud expertly as she moans loudly, not seeming to care... _

_I can feel that she is getting wetter and wetter with each passing second... I guide my shaft to her slick entrance as I enter her in one fluid motion; Sakura doesn't waste any time and begins to buck her hips as she calls out my name, the only thing she can say at the moment... _

_I reward her by pushing down on her clit while teasingly pulling halfway out before pushing all the way to the hilt and then I go faster and faster until I can feel her vaginal muscles contract around my member... _

_Pulling out of her wet core, I turn her body so that she is kneeling on her hands and knees; I grip her hips as I drive into her, giving her an entire new feeling that seems to drive her wide as she screams out my name... _

_My eyes catch sight of a large scar running across her back, I know that it wasn't there before the accident and ultimately I feel awful for ever putting her in danger... _

_"Sasuke-kun... I'm-" _

_Her inner muscles convulse around me deliciously as I spill my seed inside of her and slowly pull out while wrapping my arms around her sweaty body and pulling her close to my chest; kissing the top of her head as I whisper out a few last words before I fall under sleep's spell... _

_"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan..." _

**XxXxXxXx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!!! XD **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note: I am super sorry for not updating soon (I guess I've lost the title of _update whore, _huh? On a different note; I have sadly injured my right hand and it is like almost impossible for me to type without feeling discomfort :( **

**This story has been done over an expanded time period (started today (May, 1, 07) **

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 12: **What's Going On? **

**XxXxXxXx **

**(Sakura's POV) **

I jolt awake as I feel a sudden movement coming from beside me; my eyes squint as I accommodate to the amount of light streaming into my bedroom... Giving out a loud and long yawn, I glance around my room but find no one...

The space next to me is empty where it should contain a sleeping Uchiha Sasuke... I growl irritably while balling a fist and punching the soft mattress of the bed... Gritting my pearl white teeth; I grudgingly get out of bed and put on a fresh pair of clothes...

It's Saturday today and the girls and I, along with the guys are all going to see a movie and then go to the mall for a bit... I'm suddenly not feeling all that certain that Sasuke will be coming along with us...

Rubbing my tired eyes continuously, I yawn yet again while descending the main stairs and walking into the kitchen where two bowls of cereal were already prepared...

Looking at the stoic Uchiha sitting across from me, I give him a fake smile and try to relinquish the nervousness welling up inside of my being... I slowly use the silver spoon to scoop up pieces of cereal and place the contents into my mouth where I chew appreciatively...

I watch as Sasuke glances at me; no _hello _and ultimately no _smile... _

He has changed drastically; no longer the same laid back man I fell in love with... Now only an emotionless shell, hollow inside... It's like he has no heart; like it was ripped right out of his chest, never to be returned...

I try to ignore my inner who is telling me to tell Sasuke off; I refuse of course! I know that our relationship may be in jeopardy and I don't want to risk it... I want to continue to feel happy and Sasuke is the only person who made me feel this way...

_Now till the end of time... _

_I wanna keep on loving you... _

_Only you... _

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

I pull on a short jean skirt and quickly pull on powder blue spaghetti strap top... My mind is in a daze as I hurriedly try to get organized before the girls arrive... Running a comb through my long pink tresses, I run out of my room and sprint down the stairs until I am met with Sasuke who doesn't seem too excited about the planned out day...

His arms are crossed over his chest and he is leaning against the wall; dressed in jeans and a black tee-shirt... I blush as I look at him intently; he looks so hot but he doesn't seem to notice me and I am shocked that he doesn't acknowledge my presence...

"Sasuke-kun I-"

A sudden knock is heard at my front door as I rush past the Uchiha and grip the knob of the door tightly, pulling it open to reveal Ino's happy face and standing behind her is Shikamaru; hands in his pockets, face rock hard...

_I know by now that the guy's aren't going to have a fun day... _

_But me and the girls will! _

I take Sasuke's hand and grab my purse in the other while letting Ino and Shikamaru take that back seat and Sasuke and I take the front... Buckling myself up, I start the engine and pull out of the driveway and onto the road...

Ino already explained to me that Hinata was going to meet the four of us at the mall with Neji and Tenten coming along... I smile as I glance at Sasuke, his chin his rested on his knuckles as he stares blankly out the passenger side window...

_Oh Sasuke... _

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

As I pull into a parking space near the entrance of the mall; Ino and Shikamaru hop out of the car and Sasuke and I join them soon after... Ino seems to be the happiest out of the bunch because she is gripping his hand and dragging him towards a few figures who look like Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Tenten...

I greet the four of them with a smile and the wave of my hand... Soon after we are all inside the large mall and looking around the many stores; since Tenten wasn't in the mood for clothes shopping, she and Neji went off towards the sports store...

Sasuke seemed to be oddly quiet that it's making me very nervous; I cannot help but fidget with the hem of my skirt and chew on my bottom lip...

Sasuke doesn't say a word to me as he leaves my sight and heads towards the juice bar; where there is a long lineup... My eyes drop to the floor as I take a step back and seemingly bump into Naruto...

"Gomen, Naruto..." I say quietly.

He shakes his head.

"Its okay, Sakura-chan..."

"Where's Sasuke-teme?"

My eyes dart to where the Uchiha is and Naruto scratches the back of his head while giving out a sheepish laugh...

"Things not working out I see?" He inquires...

I don't bother to answer his question or more like I can't! He is guiding me towards Hinata and another boy that I haven't seen yet... I look at Naruto as he parts his lips and speaks while pointing to the boy who looks like Sasuke...

"That's Sai Yamoto." He states.

I nod my head and before I know it I am standing in front of him as he introduces me to the Uchiha look-alike... He extends his hand as I take it and give him a firm shake while staring at his handsome face...

"I think I'll leave you two alone..." Naruto says quickly while bringing Hinata somewhere else.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Neji-kun, what do you think about this one?" Tenten asks the Hyuga prodigy.

Her hazelnut eyes follow to where Neji's are trained on so intensely... Tenten lets a saddened look etch onto her face as she puts the shoes away and walks past Hyuga with nothing but a sigh...

He was spying on Naruto and his cousin, Hinata... Supposedly, Neji doesn't trust Naruto with the safety of his younger cousin... This is what has made the relationship between Neji and Tenten so difficult...

They haven't even kissed yet!

And they have been dating for at least 5 months!!!

_He doesn't love me... _

_But I love him so much... _

Snapping out of his daze, Neji glances around to where Tenten used to be but gasped silently when he found no one there... Looking around, Neji reluctantly saw a retreating Tenten walking away from the sports store; head hung low...

Too low for Neji's liking...

Catching up to the brown haired woman, Neji extended his arm and gripped her shoulder gently as he spun her around to face him... She seemed to be shocked as she was met with the handsome face of Hyuga Neji...

"Neji?" Tenten said in disbelief.

She met his hard gaze as the Hyuga tried to search her emotions...

"What's wrong?" Neji said casually.

Shrugging his hand from her shoulder, Tenten continued on towards a clothing store... Though the Hyuga prodigy was so damn persistent and followed her there...

"Tenten..." He said in a deadly tone.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Tenten parted her lips as she began shouting...

"Just leave me alone!"

He shook his head violently as he gripped her wrist and pulled her close to his body... Her head resting on his shoulder as he gave her the first hug she had received from him in all the months they had been dating...

"You never have time for me..." She whispered against his clothed shoulder...

Realization hit Neji hard as he hugged the small woman tighter and for the first time in his life, displayed a sign of affection for the woman in front of him... His lips parted as he said a sincere _sorry _before they captured Tenten's quivering ones...

She was at a loss of words and felt as if there were butterflies in her stomach... She felt so light headed all of a sudden that she was afraid to let go of Neji... Afraid that she might fall, but her logical mind said that he would surely catch her in an instance...

Tenten smiled into the chaste kiss the two of them shared and pulled away as she blushed furiously and interlaced her fingers with the Hyuga's...

_I love you Neji... _

_I love you Tenten... _

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

As Sakura sat at a table with Sai who had bought the two of them a cup of coffee, she couldn't help but wonder if she was impregnated with Sasuke's child... She was overdue by almost a week for her period and now she was getting a little worried...

That's why she had bought a pregnancy test stick in the drug store a few days ago; and she was planning on using it today when she arrived back home... She smiled at Sai who smiled back just as brightly...

Taking a sip of her coffee, Sakura glanced around as she saw Sasuke heading over towards her and he didn't seem to be too happy at all...

**- **

When Sasuke slammed his hands on the table Sai and I sat at, it made me jump a little in fear... I am know gazing at Sasuke who is glaring at Yamoto Sai; not seeming the least bit intimidated by Sasuke's presence...

I place my hand on Sasuke's shoulder but he shrugs it off as he begins yelling at Sai...

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sai!?!"

He holds his hands out in front of himself defensively as he smiles sheepishly...

"We're just conversing, nothing more..."

That only seemed to enrage Sasuke even more, and finally I had snapped for the first time since our relationship; my heart beating 5 times faster...

"Sasuke, stop it!"

My voice seems to echo through the entire mall as I glare at Sasuke with pure annoyance... I'm not flattered that Sasuke is jealous because I am speaking to another guy... It downright pisses me off!!!

Pushing back the chair, I gather up my purse and shopping bags as I push past Sasuke who seems to be stunned by my sudden outburst...

My hands are tightly gripping my purse and bags as I reach my red Ferrari and start up the engine, not even bothering to tell the others...

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Running inside, I toss my shopping bags onto my large bed and proceed into the bathroom where I decide to take the pregnancy test...

_It's now or never... _

Time seems to fly by as I wait patiently for the results of the test; my nervousness is on high as I tap my foot against the marble floor and sing a tune in my head...

Picking up the thin stick, I take in a deep breath before looking at it and then before I can even react properly, I fall to my knees... The pregnancy stick falling out of my hand as it skids to a stop by the toilet...

_Positive _

_Positive _

_Positive! _

I begin to shake all over... My breathing is shallow that I cannot even see the rise and fall of my own chest... My eyes are by far wide as I take in the news of my pregnancy; the stick did in fact read _positive... _

But what will Sasuke say!?!

"Sakura!"

My name is called from downstairs as I straighten up and take hold of the pregnancy stick; quickly I stuff it into the garbage can and run out of the bathroom...

_Well... I'm about to find out... _

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note **

**I hope you are all happy with this chapter, and again I apologize dearly!!! Gomen nasai! I'll try and update as soon as my hand heals properly, (which may take a while...) **

**Read and Review **

**Hugs 'n' kisses **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!!! **

**XxXxXxXx**


	13. To Heal a Heart

**Corrupted Blossom **

**XxXxXxXx **

Running inside, I toss my shopping bags onto my large bed and proceed into the bathroom where I decide to take the pregnancy test...

_It's now or never... _

Time seems to fly by as I wait patiently for the results of the test; my nervousness is on high as I tap my foot against the marble floor and sing a tune in my head...

Picking up the thin stick, I take in a deep breath before looking at it and then before I can even react properly, I fall to my knees... The pregnancy stick falling out of my hand as it skids to a stop by the toilet...

_Positive _

_Positive _

_Positive! _

I begin to shake all over... My breathing is shallow that I cannot even see the rise and fall of my own chest... My eyes are by far wide as I take in the news of my pregnancy; the stick did in fact read _positive... _

But what will Sasuke say!?!

"Sakura!"

My name is called from downstairs as I straighten up and take hold of the pregnancy stick; quickly I stuff it into the garbage can and run out of the bathroom...

_Well... I'm about to find out... _

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 13: To Heal a Heart

**XxXxXxXx **

**Disclaimer: I do _not _own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does! And I do _not _own ** **Linkin** **Park**

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note **

****

**_Sorry about not updating sooner... (Shuffles feet) I had homework to catch up on and on top of that my stupid wrist injury... (Sighs)Well, my wrist is all better now and thus the reason why I am writing this chapter _**

****

**_I just hope it's not too crappy... _**

****

**XxXxXxXx **

**Sakura's POV **

****

**XxXxXxXx **

"Sakura!" I can still hear him repeating my name...

I close my emerald orbs as I let out a disgruntled cry and let my tired body hit the soft surface of my large bed... My hands tightly grip the top bed sheet as I wish the tears about to fall to go away...

_Positive _

_Positive _

_Positive _

_Positive _

My ears pick up the sound of feet padding against the floor and ascending the main stairs in order to get to the second floor of the house... I let my mouth hang open, as if I am about to say something, but nothing comes out...

I can feel Sasuke's eyes burning holes in my back as he stands in the doorway of my room...

I bravely life my head up and turn it to the side, pink hair splaying in front of my face; I see Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest...

"Sakura..."

He steps forward as I backup on the bed until I feel the headboard against my back. I look up at Sasuke who is by now near the edge of the bed...

He reaches out a hand in an attempt to grasp me but I instead climb off the bed and make a break for the door... I have no desire to speak to Sasuke at the moment...

Not even about the child that is growing within me...

Before I can reach the top of the stairs, I am pulled against a firm chest, Sasuke's breath fanning across the skin of my neck as I shiver in delight against him...

"Sakura are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.****

****

I struggle against the stoic Uchiha to free myself but the sweet attempt is futile and I at once know that he is much too strong...

I was an assassin for God's sake and I can't even get away from Sasuke...

_How pathetic have I become? _

But that's all in the past...

_Or is it? _

A knock is heard at the front door and only then is when Sasuke's releases my and I dash for the front door to see who has come...

Gripping the door knob firmly in my hand, I yank open the door and I almost gasp at who I am faced with...

"Sai..." I breathe out in disbelief.

He inclines his head towards me and before I can even utter out another word, Sasuke pushes me roughly aside as he glares at an exact reflection of himself...

"What the hell do you want!?!" He yells.

Sai meets Sasuke's cold glare with one of his own... I cannot begin to tell you how utterly annoyed I am with Sasuke at the moment...

"I was just making sure Sakura-chan was alright..." Sai counters.

I make a fist with my right hand and part my lips before speaking in a monotone voice.

"Other people _are _allowed to see me, Sasuke..."

The said man turns his head towards me.

"Be quiet, Sakura..."

My eyes widen at what I am hearing coming from the man I thought loved me... I watch as Sai glares even harder at Sasuke who is still looking at me, almost expecting an answer of some sort from me...

_Nothing _

"That's no way to treat a girl, Sasuke..." Sai teases, which was his first mistake.

Raising his fist, Sasuke landed a punch to Sai's gut, causing the other male to slump over on my front doorstep...

"Sasuke, stop it!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

He grips, Sai's shirt collar and hauls him off the ground. A look of pain etches it's way onto Sai's face and I watch in complete horror as the two engage in battle...

I am useless as I stand on the sidelines, watching as everything begins to unravel before my very eyes...

"Stop fighting!"

"Stop it!"

My cries fall on deaf ears as the two land a few good punches, causing the other to cringe in absolute pain and cry out from the impact and force of the punch or kick...

_I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me... _

_I guess that was a lie... _

As I watch Sasuke knock Sai to the ground again, my mind is screaming for the two of them to stop fighting, but I know that they won't...

"I'm pregnant!" I scream suddenly.

This caught Sasuke and Sai's attention as they two stopped fighting all together just to look over at my with pure shock... Now I fall to my knees and let the out heart filled sobs, my entire body shaking from the sorrow that is seeping out of me...

I punch the floor good and hard as I continue to cry. I can hear the shuffling of feet and before I know it, Sasuke is kneeling in front of my, his arms wrap around my shaking form as he brings me close to his body...

I look at Sai who gives me a small smile before nodding his head and whispering a goodbye before he leaves the house... I continue to cry in Sasuke' arms even as he carries me to the couch and lays me down as he walks into the kitchen and prepares tea...

My heart beat is escalating faster and faster with each passing minute... Even as 30 minutes pass by and still no words are spoke between us, both of us not even bothering to look at the other afraid of what might happen...

_Does he hate me? _

"Are you made?" I can't help but ask...

A shocked expression makes itself known on Sasuke's face as he turns his head to look at me...

"Sakura..." He starts.

I cannot look him dead in the eyes anymore and instead I turn my head away in shame... Sasuke is by my side in an instance as he grips my chin and turns my head to look at him again...

"I'm sorry..." I breathe out.

He shakes his head vigorously as he caresses my cheeks and places small kisses all over my face, making me feel warm again as I solemnly wrap my arms around his nec and bring him closer to me than I thought possible...

"Sasuke, why?" I say in a hush...

He looks at me as he gives me a confused look.

"Why have you been acting so differently?"

"Tell me..." I plead.

"Itachi..." Sasuke says quickly.

Knitting my eyebrows together, I am now the one giving Sasuke a confused look...

"He killed my entire clan..." He finally speaks.

"We are the only Uchiha left..."

**- **

**_His hand soon fell to his side as well as the backpack falling to the floor... Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at the bloody figures of his parents... Their eyes as equally wide, as if they were staring back at him... _**

**- **

**_"Mom, wake up!" _**

**_"Dad, please... I-..." _**

**- **

Sitting upright, Sakura takes hold of Sasuke's hands as she guides them to her stomach and smiles at the Uchiha...

"Not for long..."

A true genuine smile graces Sasuke's lips as he leans in and captures my parted lips, wasting no time delving his tongue into my crevice... I moan as old feelings rush back into me and I run my fingers through his dark ebony hair...

Now, I feel at peace with the man that I truly love...

_Sasuke-kun _

_Sakura-chan _

_Aishiteru _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note **

****

**_Hey y'all... I know, I know that was a short ass chapter, but that's all I can do so I don't spoil anything for the next chapter that will be really, really long! I promise!!! (Smiles) My wrist injury is way better and I can finally write and use my hand once again... _**

****

**_Like I said in my other story, my friends' think that I should live within a bubble, that way I don't get hurt, which I seem to be doing a lot... (Nervously laughs) And once again, I am uber sorry for not making this chapter longer!!! But, hey! You all got what you wanted, for Sasuke not to be an ass anymore... humph! XD _**

****

**_Oh! And since I am such a nice person, I'll let give you a taste of the next chapter, more like a teaser (Sort of...) XXD _**

****

**XxXxXxXx **

_Chapter 14: **Lurking in the Shadows **_

****

**XxXxXxXx **

_"Who are you!?!" _

_"An old friend of Itachi's..." _

_The sound of blades erupts in the background as I stare at the man I had thought was never going to come back... _

_I was wrong... _

_"The baby!" _

_"Sakura, get out of here!" _

_Onyx orbs bleed an amazing yet deadly crimson colour, trapping me right in front of the devious man I despise... _

_"No..." _

_An explosion goes off and makes me cover my ears, metal is flying everywhere, and sparks singed my arms as the intense fire blocks my only exit... _

_"Deidara, the building is going to cave in any minute..." _

_"Forget him..." _

_The sickening sound of crashing metal and the sound of the building snapping under the force of the burning fire that threatens to engulf us all... _

_"I won't forget you!" _

**XxXxXxXx **

**Read and Review **

**Hugs 'n' kisses **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Let's hope that I get the chapter up faster than I did this one, eh? **

**XxXxXxXx **


	14. Lurking in the Shadows

**Corrupted Blossom **

**X **

**X **

**X**

X

X 

_"Are you made?" I can't help but ask... _

_A shocked expression makes itself known on Sasuke's face as he turns his head to look at me... _

_"Sakura..." He starts. _

_I cannot look him dead in the eyes anymore and instead I turn my head away in shame... Sasuke is by my side in an instance as he grips my chin and turns my head to look at him again... _

_"I'm sorry..." I breathe out. _

_He shakes his head vigorously as he caresses my cheeks and places small kisses all over my face, making me feel warm again as I solemnly wrap my arms around his nec and bring him closer to me than I thought possible... _

_"Sasuke, why?" I say in a hush... _

_He looks at me as he gives me a confused look. _

_"Why have you been acting so differently?" _

_"Tell me..." I plead. _

_"Itachi..." Sasuke says quickly. _

_Knitting my eyebrows together, I am now the one giving Sasuke a confused look... _

_"He killed my entire clan..." He finally speaks. _

_"We are the only Uchiha left..." _

**_- _**

**_His hand soon fell to his side as well as the backpack falling to the floor... Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at the bloody figures of his parents... Their eyes as equally wide, as if they were staring back at him... _**

**_- _**

**_"Mom, wake up!" _**

**_"Dad, please... I-..." _**

**_- _**

_Sitting upright, Sakura takes hold of Sasuke's hands as she guides them to her stomach and smiles at the Uchiha... _

_"Not for long..." _

_A true genuine smile graces Sasuke's lips as he leans in and captures my parted lips, wasting no time delving his tongue into my crevice... I moan as old feelings rush back into me and I run my fingers through his dark ebony hair... _

_Now, I feel at peace with the man that I truly love... _

_Sasuke-kun _

_Sakura-chan _

_Aishiteru _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Chapter 14: **Lurking in the Shadows **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_AN: _****_I know I haven't updated in a long ass time, gomen nasai. I had to catch up on a whole shit load of homework due to my absence at school... Now I know how Kagome must feel... (Sigh) I had the stomach flu after my body reacted oddly to a pill I had to take for my ear infection and let me tell you all, it wasn't pretty... (Cringes) But, I am feeling 100 x better now and have decided to start this chappie! (Yay me!) _**

****

**_This chapter consists of many scenes from while Sakura is in her early pregnancy stages until she actually gives birth to the baby Uchiha; Awww, so kawaii!!! XD _**

****

**_PS: Everything in italics is from the past, showing what events occurred during the time of Sakura's pregnancy; enjoy! XXXD _**

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

_Her stomach hasn't gotten very big since the week and a half of her finding out she was indeed pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke's child... Emerald eyes bore onto the muscled form of Uchiha Sasuke as he approached her; hand outstretched as he gradually caressed her cheek. _

_"Sasuke-kun..." She partly breathed. _

_He had changed from his cold behaviour a few days ago, though he still seemed a little possessive of Sakura whenever Sai was around her; usually ending up with Sasuke glaring at the man and Sakura nudging him in the gut... _

_Smiling, Sakura watched as Sasuke took a seat next to her on the couch; him pulling the ex-assassin flush against him as he nibbled on her earlobe, earning him an eager moan from the woman against him... _

_Grinding her lower region against the Uchiha's burning pelvis, Sakura heard the usually in-control Uchiha give out a gasp as he bit down on her collar bone, making Sakura push herself against him even more until he eagerly cupped her breasts through the fabric of her shirt... _

_Turning her body around to face the flushed Uchiha, Sakura outstretched her arms as she wrapped them around his neck and captured his lips; anxiously plunging her tongue into his mouth and dancing with his for dominance. _

_Sliding her hands up Sasuke's shirt, Sakura ran the palms of her hands up and down the chiseled muscles making up his chest; earning herself multiple low and seductive moans... _

_Pulling away, Sasuke rested his forehead against Sakura's and whispered out, _

_"Feisty aren't we?" _

_Silencing him with a kiss, Sakura answered his half question half statement by unzipping the zipper of his trousers as she pulled them off his long legs where they were discarded on the floor of the living room... _

_"I don't think it's very fair that you're still fully dressed, Sakura-chan..." He pouted sexily... _

_Unbuttoning the ex-assassin's school blouse, Sasuke pushed the white fabric past her shoulders as he feasted his eyes on her rounded breasts... Immediately unhooking her bra, Sasuke ran his fingers around her pert nipples as he took one into his hot mouth... _

_Sakura gasped as she felt Sasuke's sinful tongue run up and down her stomach, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake on top her skin which was now covered in goose bumps... _

_She hated when Sasuke teased her like this, it made Sakura want him all the more... Mentally cursing the Uchiha as he blew cold air on her already perked nipple, Sakura arched into him as he took the neglected bud into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue... _

_"Sasuke-kun..." _

_Squirming against his every lick, kiss and caress, Sakura soon found herself and Sasuke suddenly on the floor of her living room; her on top and Sasuke on the bottom... Nibbling at his neck, Sakura rubbed anywhere she could get her hands on... _

_Sasuke expertly removed the red skirt she was wearing as his fingers curled around the band of her pink panties she wore and his teasingly slid the annoying piece of undergarment down her creamy legs where they too where discarded along with their other articles of clothing. _

_His fingers were descending dangerously low to where her sacred pearl was until Sasuke pushed aside curly pink hair and finally found the small piece of sensitive flesh that was oh so vulnerable to his sweet and sinful touches and kisses... _

_A deep blush was present on Sakura's face as the pad of Sasuke's thumb pressed down on her bead and began to move in a slow and torturing up and down motion until Sakura's toes curled at the intense pleasure that was running all throughout her body... _

_"Sasuke-kun, please... I-" She begged but suddenly began moaning as the pleasure increased. _

_Spreading apart her legs wider than before, Sasuke dove down until his lips closed around the sensitive bud that held all the points where Sakura was most pleasured... _

_His tongue went over her flesh again and again until she was pleading for him release; he merely smirked as he moved his head away and made way for his engorged shaft that fitted right between Sakura's thighs already basking in her feminine juices... _

_Slowly sliding into the beautiful woman before him, Sasuke pushed past her weeping folds and pumped in and out of her core; causing Sakura to gasp and hold onto his shoulders for some type of support that she could hang onto... _

_There was a particular spot that Sasuke would hit on purpose that simply made Sakura's eyes nearly roll to the back of her head as she gave out loud cries; telling him to go faster and harder until Sasuke was at a loss of words and merely plowed into her like some type of hungry crazed animal... _

_Finding what little strength she had, Sakura pushed Sasuke down as she straddled his hips and used her lower half to go up and down, increasing her pleasure and that of the Uchiha's... _

_By now Sakura's head was buried in the crook of Sasuke's neck as she took in the scent of him that was purely musk; inaudible cries erupted from her throat... _

_"Sasuke... I want... Come-" _

_And with on final thrust, Sasuke spilled his load within Sakura as she limped over and collapsed right on top of him; Sasuke's length still buried within her core, both not bothering to move as they took in each other's bodily scents. _

_Placing small kisses all over Sakura's face, Sasuke, after much effort, pulled out of the tight sheath he was so accompanied to being within and picked Sakura up as he wrapped a blanket around the two of them as soon as they entered Sakura's room... _

_"Sasuke-kun..." _

_He kissed her knuckles as she pressed herself against him and fell under sleep's peaceful spell; Sasuke rubbed her small stomach as he let his head rest next to Sakura's... _

**- **

**_"We are the only Uchiha left..." _**

****

**_"Not for long..." _**

****

**- **

**_3 months later _**

**__**

_"So, the child is due..." _

_"In approximately 6 months." The doctor stated professionally. _

_Nodding her head, Sakura shook hands with the physician as she and Sasuke left the office and headed home in Sasuke's car... _

_"Wow..." Sakura breathed as she ran her fingers through her hair. _

_"In three months we're going to be parents..." _

_Smiling at the woman he adored, Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's as he give it a quick squeeze and brought it to his lips as he gave the soft skin a chaste kiss... _

_Sakura's stomach had gotten bigger, and her eating habits have increased, she was eating like Naruto only worse! Parking in front of Sasuke's home, the Uchiha made sure to lock the doors once the two of them had exited the vehicle... _

_Stepping into the Uchiha's tidy home, Sakura kicked off her shoes as she made herself comfortable and let herself rest on the couch... Flicking on the television, Sakura turned up the volume as soon as she found the music channel... _

_"And for our number 1 spot on today's j-pop chart..." The host of the show announced. _

_"Tamaki Nami, realize!" _

_At once the screen changed and the beautiful black haired woman appeared on the screen as the music video began to play and Sakura couldn't help but sing along... _

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mou wakara nai _

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashiraseru yo _

_Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo _

_Dakedo kienai negai ga aru _

_Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta _

_Ano hi chikatta makenai koto _

_Tapping her foot to the rhythm of the music, Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke who stood in the doorway of the living room, a glass of water in hand. He smiled at her as she blushed furiously and turned her head away... _

_"There's nothing for you to be shy about, Sakura-chan..." _

_Blushing even more than before, Sakura turned her head back to the Uchiha as he handed her the glass of water and gave her his infamous smirk; the one that drove Sakura completely mad! _

_"You have a beautiful voice..." _

_Thanking him for both the kind compliment and the glass of water; Sakura quickly drank down every last drop and placed it on the living room table... _

_Rubbing her tired eyes, Sakura yawned loudly before stretching and ascending the stairs that led to the bedrooms upstairs... _

_"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. _

_"To sleep..." Sakura stated. _

_"I'll come up in a second..." Sasuke called. _

_Opening the door to what seemed to be Sasuke's room; Sakura removed her annoying clothes and searched through Sasuke's drawers until she found a large tee-shirt that she pulled over her head before pulling back the deep blue bed sheets and crawling under them... _

_She heard the television being turned off from downstairs and the sound of footsteps on the creaky stairs leading upstairs... Sasuke entered the room as he slid under the blankets and found a comfortable position; with Sakura in his arms... _

_Kissing the top of her head, Sasuke buried his face in her mass of pink locks until almost as if in a chain reaction, they both fell asleep simultaneously... _

**- **

**_4 months later _**

**__**

_"It's not fair!" Sakura hollered from Sasuke's room. _

_"What isn't fair?" Sasuke asked in puzzlement. _

_"I want to go to school!" _

_Sasuke nearly lost his balance and fell to the floor... She wanted to go to school!?! That was wrong on so many levels, he never knew anyone that actually wanted to go to school!!! _

_Rubbing his temples, Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's lips as he grabbed his backpack and spoke before leaving... _

_"I'll be back in a few hours..." _

_Nodding her head, Sakura sighed as she turned on the television in Sasuke's room and watched as a sudden news report began to air... _

_"We have yet to confirm the person responsible for this crime..." The announcer stated. _

_"For the death of 20 year old Mizuki Akira..." _

_"If anyone has any information please, our lines are open; the odd part about this man slaughter is that the police have yet to confirm finding any evidence whatsoever, not even a finger print or the murder weapon!" _

_Flicking the television off, Sakura rested her head more comfortably against the pillow as she closed her eyes and whispered out one word that seemed so foreign to her all of a sudden... _

_"Akatsuki..." _

**- **

**_At School _**

**__**

_"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" Called Naruto from the lunch table... _

_Waving his arms above his head like a mental patient, Naruto repeated his name making Ino yell at him while Shikamaru merely closed his eyes and said his ultimate catch phrase... _

_"How troublesome..." _

_"Shut it dobe..." Sasuke smirked as he took his seat next to him. _

_Picking up his fork, Naruto began to eat the bowl of ramen that was being served at the cafeteria; Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he began to eat his own lunch... _

_"So, how's Sakura-chan doing?" Naruto spoke up suddenly. _

_Looking at his friend and rival, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he replied casually. _

_"Fine..." _

_"Did she have any mood swings yet?" Naruto chirped. _

_Cringing at the very thought, Sasuke shuddered as he poked at the ramen he himself had in his plate... _

_"You could say that..." _

**- **

**_"Sakura-chan, I brought you some ramen!" Sasuke called as he walked up the stairs and entered his room where Sakura lay. _**

****

**_"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered. _**

****

**_Handing the woman the bowl of steaming hot ramen, Sasuke took a step back as he replied happily. _**

****

**_"You're wel-" _**

****

**_"Hey! This isn't miso ramen!" Sakura complained. _**

****

**_"Its pork!" _**

****

**_Quickly dodging all of the ramen flying towards him, Sasuke landed on the floor with a thud as he slipped on some of the broth on the floor and just stayed there, afraid to even move or look Sakura in the eyes... _**

****

**_Kami-sama help me... _**

**- **

_Blinking, Naruto just took Sasuke sudden shaking as a yes to his question and went back to talking with Hyuga Hinata... _

**- **

**_2 months later _**

**__**

_Gripping the collar of Sasuke's shirt, Sakura began screaming in his face as he looked at her in pure fear; like she was some kind of rabid beast out to get him... _

_"The baby is coming!" _

_Falling backwards, Sasuke looked at Sakura as she pressed her hand against the wall of his room, taking in steady yet rapid breaths as she tried to stay under control... _

_"It's... It's coming!" He repeated. _

_Glaring at the Uchiha, Sakura screamed from the top of her lungs. _

_"Yes!" _

_Snapping out of his sudden daze, Sasuke took hold of Sakura and carefully led her downstairs and out the door, he didn't even bother locking the front door... Strapping the laboring woman in, Sasuke quickly ignited the engine as he pulled out of his driveway and sped towards the nearest hospital... _

_Oh God, oh God, oh God! _

_Her screams were close to distracting, she sounded like she was in a lot of pain! And quite frankly, Sasuke was afraid of what Sakura might do to him... _

_Gulping down saliva that had got stuck in his throat, Sasuke drove faster and was amazed that he didn't get stopped by the police on the way to the hospital... _

_Entering through the main doors, Sasuke reached the front desk as he spoke in a loud voice, somewhat matching Sakura's! _

_"She's in labor!" _

_The woman paled right then and there as she ran around the large front desk and took hold of Sakura as she yelled at random nurses for help. Sakura's screaming could be heard even from the waiting room as Sasuke waited anxiously... _

_He was too stunned to even call Naruto or anyone; only thinking about Sakura, his mind too fazed by the current events to even process anything else... _

_Boy or girl? _

_Boy or girl? _

_Boy or girl!?! _

_Kami-sama!!! _

**- **

**_2 years later _**

**__**

"Yuri, come here..." Sakura said quietly with her arms outstretched towards the child.

The young boy did as he was told and walked towards his mother as she embraced him and lifted him up in the air; the child laughing happily at his mother...

Entering through the front door, Sasuke strode over to Sakura as he placed a kiss on her cheek and she handed him Yuri who laughed even more as his father placed kisses all over his face...

Uchiha Yuri had the fair complexion of his mother, but other than that, looked just like Sasuke... Dark raven hair and obsidian orbs that held so many emotions... Placing Yuri back on his own two feet, the small child held onto his mother's leg as he watched his father intently...

It was nearly eight O'clock at night and Yuri was getting awfully sleepy; so both parents took the small child up to his room and placed him in his high crib, pulling the blanket over him, Sakura and Sasuke placed a kiss on the toddler's forehead before leaving.

Walking back into their room, Sakura instantly went under the covers as she snuggled up to Sasuke as soon as he took his rightful spot next to him; a silver diamond ring adorned Sakura's 4th finger on her left hand...

Kissing the woman he had married nearly 1 year ago, Sakura pulled away as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and buried her face in his shirt... She soon found sleep and closed her eyes as Sasuke too fell under the influence of sleep's spell...

**- **

_What the hell? _

Jolting awake, Sakura looked around the room; she could have sworn that she heard whispering just a few seconds ago! Scared out of her wits, Sakura turned on the bedside lamp next to her and nudged Sasuke awake...

Rubbing his eyes, he spoke...

"What is it?"

"I heard something..." Sakura whispered, the blankets now pulled up to her chin as she looked around feverishly...

"You're being paranoid..." Sasuke teased.

But just as Sakura was about to speak, someone else did in her place...

"Oh, I think not little Ototo..."

Jade eyes widened at that as the blankets fell from her grip; looking around for the owner of the voice, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and jumped out of bed just as a series of shuriken were flung at them; the sharp star-shaped weapons embedding themselves within the pillows of the bed...

"Itachi..." Sasuke breathed...

Stepping out of the shadows, Itachi made himself know, a smirk on his handsome yet sinister face as he specifically glanced at the quivering ex-assassin...

"Well, long time no see, Sakura-_chan..._" He breathed.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke cried from across the bed.

Coming at them, Itachi unsheathed his katana as he attacked Sasuke... Though, Sasuke seemed to be having no trouble at all avoiding Itachi's deadly swipes... The sound of the baby crying caught Sakura's immediate attention as she dashed towards the door and ran down the hallway...

As she stood in the doorway of Yuri's room, Sakura saw a cloaked figure standing near the edge of the crib, looking down at a now balling Uchiha Yuri; something gleamed in the man's hand as he raised it high in the air...

"Get away from him!" Sakura screamed as she tackled the man to the floor...

The kunai that was previously in the man's hand scattered to the wooden ground, sliding underneath the crib as Sakura struggled to keep the man down on the floor... She tried to recall all the fighting techniques Itachi had taught her when she was an assassin, but she had little hope that she would actually be able to perform them...

_I have to try! _

_For Yuri! _

Raising her fist, Sakura ended up punching the man's arm which was poised in front of his face, blocking her failed attempt at a punch... Shoving her off of him, the blonde haired male stood as he smirked at the kunoichi...

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm hurt Sakura-chan..." He snickered.

"Don't you recognize me, it's Deidara!"

At that he lunged towards Sakura with a new kunai in hand and aimed at her throat, trying to kill her in one swipe... Ducking and punching him in the gut hard, Deidara was sent flying backwards as he quickly regained his composure and charged at her yet again...

Rolling, Sakura sprinted to where Yuri was as soon as she saw shuriken being tossed towards the crib; jumping in the way of the soaring weapons; Sakura cringed as the metal stars embedded themselves deep within the flesh of her back...

"You know Sakura-chan..." Deidara started.

"You would never be in this situation if you hadn't gone and betrayed us..."

Pulling Yuri to her chest, she spoke with gritted teeth...

"I didn't want to turn out to be a cold heartless bastard like the rest of you..."

Placing his hand over his heart and dramatically gasping, as if she had hurt his feelings...

"Now Sakura-chan, that cut me deep..."

Laughing like the maniac he was, Deidara removed more shuriken as he aimed them at Sakura and the child she held in her arms...

"Too bad... Itachi wants to be the only Uchiha left..."

"And once you two and Sasuke are eliminated with he will be..."

Hurling the shuriken at her, Sakura dodged and pushed past the blonde; Deidara hot on her trail as she followed the sounds of metal clanging against metal... Sasuke was currently fighting Itachi in the living room; furniture had been upturned as the two threw items at each other...

Running down the steps as Sakura narrowly dodged Deidara who went to grab her, but missed horribly; the ex-assassin ran towards the two as she stood near Sasuke who told her to get out of the house...

"Not without you!" She replied.

An annoyed growl left the blonde haired man's throat as he extracted a round object from a pouch within his cloak, pulling a metal piece off and throwing it to the ground as he chucked the larger object near Sakura and Sasuke who were currently standing together...

"Itachi, run!" Deidara informed him.

Looking down, Sakura gasped as she stared at the bomb only 6 feet or so away from her and Sasuke; an earsplitting eruption went off as the bomb exploded and engulfed everything it could in scorching flames...

"The baby!" Sakura screamed as she was separated from Sasuke and the child.

Luckily Sasuke had Yuri in his arms, shielding the child from any falling debris and the molten flames the threatened to engulf everything in its wake...

"Sakura..." Sasuke faintly called.

"Get out of here Sasuke-kun; I'll get out from the back!" She replied in haste.

"I'm not leaving without you!" He called.

_Always so stubborn _

Itachi glared at his brother through the flames, he and Sakura had indeed been separated by the explosion and he was tightening his grip on the katana... Taking a step forwards, Deidara stopped him as he pointed towards the ceiling that was going to cave in at any given moment.

"Forget him..."

"We have to get out of here..."

Grumbling under his breath, Itachi sheathed the katana and escaped through one of the back windows, the shattering glass became known to Sakura who spoke loudly before running, tears rimming her eyes as she cried silently...

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun and Yuri..."

Listening to her, Sasuke escaped through one of the front windows and landed on the soft grass, Yuri still in his arms, the child never ceasing from crying...

Another explosion went off as Sakura was thrown through one of the weakened walls and blacked out even before she hit the ground, her body was singed and her once blushed skin was covered in a black ash...

Sasuke fled his home as soon as he saw the roof give way and collapse before his wide eyes... He couldn't help the on flowing tears that fell from his eyes; he cried for the first time in his life since the incident when he was only a young boy...

"Sakura!!!"

Falling to his knees, Sasuke's shoulders shook violently as he cried his eyes out, Yuri not bothering to stop; as if he too knew what was happening at the moment...

**- **

"Well blossom, looks like you've been separated from Sasuke..." Itachi spoke smoothly.

"But don't worry I'll take special care of you..."

_Trust me _

And with that being said, the Akatsuki member scooped Sakura up in his arms as he fled the scene a sleek black car was parked around a corner as he stuffed her in the back seat and drove away from the smoke filled area...

_Never to be seen again... _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Author's Note _**

**__**

**_(Cries) I am so goddamn tired and I just want to sleep, my back aches and my damn wrist feels like its on fire! And on top of that, my eyes are killing me from staring at the bright computer screen for too long! I know, you all probably wanna rip out my throat right now, I kinda do too... XD _**

****

**_That story took my forever to do!!! It was the longest chapter I have EVER done in my entire life!!! _**

****

**_Read and Review _**

****

**_Hugs 'n' kisses _**

****

**_Sasuke-Sakura-14 _**

****

**_XxXxXxXx _**

****

**_Sorry if there were ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors; I am not even going to look over this chapter, I am way too tired... _**

****

**_XxXxXxXx _**


	15. Price to Pay

**Corrupted Blossom **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

_"Sakura..." Sasuke faintly called. _

_"Get out of here Sasuke-kun; I'll get out from the back!" She replied in haste. _

_"I'm not leaving without you!" He called. _

_Always so stubborn _

_Itachi glared at his brother through the flames, he and Sakura had indeed been separated by the explosion and he was tightening his grip on the katana... Taking a step forwards, Deidara stopped him as he pointed towards the ceiling that was going to cave in at any given moment. _

_"Forget him..." _

_"We have to get out of here..." _

_Grumbling under his breath, Itachi sheathed the katana and escaped through one of the back windows, the shattering glass became known to Sakura who spoke loudly before running, tears rimming her eyes as she cried silently... _

_"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun and Yuri..." _

_Listening to her, Sasuke escaped through one of the front windows and landed on the soft grass, Yuri still in his arms, the child never ceasing from crying... _

_Another explosion went off as Sakura was thrown through one of the weakened walls and blacked out even before she hit the ground, her body was singed and her once blushed skin was covered in a black ash... _

_Sasuke fled his home as soon as he saw the roof give way and collapse before his wide eyes... He couldn't help the on flowing tears that fell from his eyes; he cried for the first time in his life since the incident when he was only a young boy... _

_"Sakura!!!" _

_Falling to his knees, Sasuke's shoulders shook violently as he cried his eyes out, Yuri not bothering to stop; as if he too knew what was happening at the moment... _

**_- _**

_"Well blossom, looks like you've been separated from Sasuke..." Itachi spoke smoothly. _

_"But don't worry I'll take special care of you..." _

_Trust me _

_And with that being said, the Akatsuki member scooped Sakura up in his arms as he fled the scene a sleek black car was parked around a corner as he stuffed her in the back seat and drove away from the smoke filled area... _

_Never to be seen again... _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Chapter 15: **Price to Pay **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_AN: _****_Oh God, I am sooooo sorry for not updating in over a week... Ugh, I feel so stupid right now, school is a living hell and on top of that my sister is a HUGE pain in my goddamn ass! Now that that's out in the open, on with the story!!! XD _**

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Oi, blossom get up!"

Emerald eyes slowly open as they are blinded by the bright light; Haruno Sakura felt so weak all of a sudden and her chest hurt so much right now that she gave out small cries of pain while clutching at her burning chest...

Her eyes jolted open as she stared at the stoic face of Deidara; blonde hair cascading down his shoulder as he smirked at the woman on the floor... She was bleeding; cuts adorned her pale skin everywhere!

**_"Sakura..." _**

****

**_"Get out of here Sasuke-kun; I'll get out from the back!" _**

****

**_"I'm not leaving without you!" _**

****

**_"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun and Yuri..." _**

****

**_"Sakura!!!" _**

****

Her head is aching as she fails miserably to stand up; instead she is hauled up to her feet and shoved roughly against a nearby wall, the force of the impact causing her to lose her breath for a second...

"When I give you an order, I want you to follow by it!" Deidara spat in her face...

Sakura glared at the man as she tried to push him away from her but to no avail... She had been taken away from her home, away from Sasuke and Yuri; her family... Now she was back at Akatsuki; the place she never wanted to be in again...

_But she was _

_Sadly... _

"What do you want?" Sakura yelled at the male.

In a mere second, Sakura found that her oxygen supply had been cut off; now she was struggling just to stay alive for a moment longer... Her eyes began to water as she began to breakdown right then and there...

Throwing her harshly to the stone floor, Deidara let a small chuckle escape his throat as he listened to Sakura cry...

Her pain was like music to his ears...

"Why Sakura-chan, I thought you were a lot stronger than that..." Deidara teased...

Balling a tight fist, Sakura punched the ground as she turned her head to the side to meet Deidara's cold stare...

"Screw you!"

Charging at him, Sakura raised her fist as she attempted to land a punch to the male's gut, instead she ended up punching the wall; he was much too fast for her to even begin to comprehend...

Falling to her side as she was tripped from behind, Sakura felt the wind get knocked out of her as her head met the hard floor... Moaning in pain, Sakura made to stand up but Deidara's foot was placed against the bottom of her neck, again cutting off her air supply...

The door was nearly thrown of its hinges as the figure of Itachi made himself known to the two...

"You two are too loud..."

Removing his foot from the ex-assassin's neck, Deidara scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he gave out a nervous laugh...

"Maybe if Sakura-chan wasn't-" Deidara started.

"Itachi, you bastard..." Sakura breathed...

Said man looked at the immobile woman on the floor, she met his hard gaze as she got into a sitting position and used the wall to help her up on her wobbly legs...

"Let me out of this damn place!" She screamed.

"You are not the one giving orders around here, blossom..." Itachi said in a deadly tone.

Instantly shutting up, Sakura made a fist as she gave out an exasperated breath. She wasn't going to take this any longer; when she was an assassin, Itachi's orders were made an exception for her, but not now!

"You don't own me, _Uchiha!_"

In a split second Sakura found Itachi's fingers tightly pressed against her slender neck as he squeezed it, causing her to gasp and choke...

"That's what you think..." Itachi spat in her face as he took his leave.

Deidara gave Sakura one final look before following behind Itachi. Gritted her teeth, Sakura made a fist as she tried to think of anyway of escaping Akatsuki... Wait!?! If she was in Akatsuki compound, which means that she was in her home town!

But that also meant that she was far away from her current home... It has been years since she has seen her old school friend, Riyuu... What if he moved away? There was always a possibility that he was still living at the same location...

_It's my only chance! _

_I've got to try! _

Searching around the room, Sakura looked at the door that Itachi and Deidara had left through but found that it was locked from the other side and only a barred window was her only source of sunlight...

Sighing, Sakura began to muse in her head.

_Guess I'll just have to wait... _

Sitting cross legged on the hard, cold floor, Sakura let her head tilt back until it touched the wall behind her; closing her eyes Sakura drifted off into a light sleep, awaiting her ultimate chance to escape the hell hole she was brought to...

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Uchiha Yuri still continued to cry nonstop... Not even his own father was able to calm him down, though Sasuke himself was a total wreck... He had stopped going to his business in the heart of the city; even Naruto couldn't cheer him up...

Sasuke had stopped crying and mourning over the loss of his beloved wife, Sakura; but still he felt deeply torn inside, like there was a missing piece within him that could only become whole again if Sakura was with him and Yuri once again...

_Family _

Cooing to the baby, Sasuke let a sad smile grace his lips as the small child in his arms went limp and drifted off into a peaceful sleep... Too bad he himself wasn't able to get many peaceful night sleeps, he was constantly up; just incase Sakura came back...

_Home _

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sasuke prepared a hot cup of coffee for himself as he sat at the kitchen table and looked over a page of the newspaper... It had only been 1 day since Sakura was taken from him and their home utterly destroyed...

Luckily, the Uchiha clan had mega dollars and set away a trust fund for Sasuke and his brother when they were both small children; Sasuke and Itachi were in charge of their father's business when they came of age...

Now that Itachi was gone, Sasuke took over the entire business; he was able to support himself and the child including Sakura very well... Uchiha were capable of taking care of themselves and Sasuke was doing well in financials...

With the money he was bringing in yearly, not to mention every single week; Sasuke was able to buy a brand new home in which he and Yuri would live from now on... The home was elegant in its own way; the roof was a red, copper colour and there were 3 floors, a basement, a first floor and a 2nd floor...

The property was huge and there was a good amount of land in the backyard where Yuri and him would usually be; escaping the heat of the summer and going swimming occasionally with Naruto and Hinata too...

A large front side porch was situated at the front of the large Victorian home, including white fencing that would prevent people from falling off the edges and into a bush of roses and other flowers that were already there when they moved in...

The windows were lined with white wood; almost seeming plastic in a way and made the house stand out all the more than it already did... A fairly high tower was situated right beside the porch and at the top was where Yuri's bedroom was located.

The place on the right side of the tower was where Sasuke and Sakura's room was situated; luckily Sasuke was able to save a few of their belongings, many of the furniture that were destroyed in the fire had to be replaced; though, Sasuke was able to save Sakura's cell phone...

It was in his pockets at all times of the day, even if he chose to go to work; almost as if he was sure that Sakura would call him and they could live together again with their son...

Entering his car, Sasuke made sure to buckle Yuri into his child seat and made sure that the seat belt was properly secured; to ensure the small child's safety... Starting up the engine, Sasuke drove out of the long driveway as he drove towards Uzumaki Naruto's house...

He and Hinata were living happily together and were expecting their first child! Of course Sasuke was happy for them; he knew that Sakura would have been ecstatic about the news of Hinata's pregnancy...

Today he had to go to work, the business was doing poorly since he left and they were all in dire need of his expert advice; handing the sleeping child over to Naruto who carefully, as not to awaken to small child, took him inside while bidding Sasuke a goodbye...

Naruto and Hinata owned a new ramen shop in the downtown district of where they lived; surprisingly to Sasuke it was a huge success and had many happy costumers entering as well as leaving the shop... Hinata had created a few new dishes of ramen that left the customers talking and many of them wondering what exactly was in it...

Every now and then, Sasuke and Yuri would go to the new ramen shop and eat a few bowls of ramen, usually on the weekends which was when Sasuke had a couple of hours before he had to go to work...

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Eyes quickly opening, Sakura stood up on her two legs as she looked at the door; it was nighttime now which made it extremely hard for the woman to see anything! The blonde hair was a dead giveaway as she glared at the Akatsuki member known as Deidara...

He walked towards her with a bowl of some type of food, rice by the smell of it... Balling a fist, Sakura ducked low and punched the blonde hard in the gut, making him limp over and gasp until he felt he was out of breath...

Taking the fallen bowl of rice, Sakura dumped it all over Deidara's face as she blew a kiss at him before saying...

"I'm out of here..."

Speeding out of the room and down a darkened corridor, Sakura heard voices echoing from the corridor to the left and instead she remembered of a secret passage, only to be used in case of emergencies...

_This is an emergency! _

Opening the door, Sakura walked down the stone steps until she reached the basement floor; usually where all the training occurred and where they would test out their new weapons... Rushing over to the far corner of the room, Sakura reached out and grasped a brass door knob as she gave it a turn and pulled open the door...

_Home free! _

The cool night air hit her face, making her feel so good again... Taking her first step, Sakura ended up being harshly slammed against a nearby wall, making her lose her breath for a second before she mentally kicked herself for underestimating Akatsuki...

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

"Oh, I don't think so Sakura-chan..." A male voice said from behind her.

That voice did **not **match up to any Akatsuki member that she was acquainted with and according to Itachi there were only 9 members, not including herself...

Emerald eyes opened and stared at the very familiar face she had not seen in over a year or so... Gasping loudly as she was slammed against the wall again, this time back first, causing her to cringe in absolute pain as she stared at the man she had once thought to be her friend...

"Sai..." Sakura breathed.

"You bastard!"

He smirked at the dumbfounded woman.

"Confused I see..." He mused.

Struggling against Sai as Sakura desperately tried to free herself; the male seemingly enjoyed her movements as her body moved sensually against his very own; causing him to press his lips against her neck as he bit down on the soft skin...

Drawing blood, Sakura cried out in pain.

"Itai!"

"You are far too loud, blossom..." Came Itachi's voice from behind them...

Looking at the man, Sakura swore under her breath as she made a fist and began to struggle against Sai once again...

"When you first betrayed us, I sent out our newest recruit to keep an eye on you..." Itachi stated.

"Bastard..." Sakura whispered.

"And now you're back in my reach..."

"I'm going to get out of here and-" Sakura started.

"What? Go back to my foolish Ototo and your child..."

Bowing her head in defeat, Sakura began to protest at Itachi's next statement...

"If escape this compound, I will have someone sent to slaughter Sasuke and the child..."

"No, you can't!" Sakura cried.

"It's really your decision whether they live or not; if you follow by the rules they will live..." Itachi said.

"If not, then there done..."

Walking back upstairs, Sakura could still hear the last words coming from that man's despicable mouth, making her cry and tremble...

"You may have your way with her, Sai..."

Smirking against Sakura's neck, Sai let his tongue run up and down the skin until Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she began to sob... The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was the sinister chuckle of Sai, his filthy hands roaming all over her body...

_"You'll enjoy this, Sakura-chan..." _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Author's Note _**

**__**

**_Heeya, sorry for not updating sooner, I was so busy that I had neither the time nor the patience to write this chapter; my bad... Anyhoo, I finished this chapter up right after I got home from school today and now it's done! _**

****

**_I hope that I did an alright job and didn't make this chapter too crappy; also if you want to see a pic of the new house Sasuke and Yuri live in, check out my profile page and go to the bottom of the list where all my other pics are XD _**

****

**_Read and Review _**

****

**_Hugs 'n' kisses _**

****

**_Sasuke-Sakura-14 _**

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors! _**

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **


	16. New Identity

**Corrupted Blossom**

**X**

**X  
**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**AN: ****Sorry for NOT updating sooner than I could; I know, I know its been 2 weeks that I have not updated this story, so thats why I am doing it now! I'll try and make this chapter not too crappy, ne?**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Emerald eyes opened and stared at the very familiar face she had not seen in over a year or so... Gasping loudly as she was slammed against the wall again, this time back first, causing her to cringe in absolute pain as she stared at the man she had once thought to be her friend..._

"_Sai..." Sakura breathed._

"_You bastard!"_

_He smirked at the dumbfounded woman._

"_Confused I see..." He mused._

_Struggling against Sai as Sakura desperately tried to free herself; the male seemingly enjoyed her movements as her body moved sensually against his very own; causing him to press his lips against her neck as he bit down on the soft skin..._

_Drawing blood, Sakura cried out in pain._

"_Itai!"_

"_You are far too loud, blossom..." Came Itachi's voice from behind them..._

_Looking at the man, Sakura swore under her breath as she made a fist and began to struggle against Sai once again..._

"_When you first betrayed us, I sent out our newest recruit to keep an eye on you..." Itachi stated._

"_Bastard..." Sakura whispered._

"_And now you're back in my reach..."_

"_I'm going to get out of here and-" Sakura started._

"_What? Go back to my foolish Ototo and your child..."_

_Bowing her head in defeat, Sakura began to protest at Itachi's next statement..._

"_If you escape this compound, I will have someone sent to slaughter Sasuke and the child..."_

"_No, you can't!" Sakura cried._

"_It's really your decision whether they live or not; if you follow by the rules they will live..." Itachi said._

"_If not, then there done..."_

_Walking back upstairs, Sakura could still hear the last words coming from that man's despicable mouth, making her cry and tremble..._

"_You may have your way with her, Sai..."_

_Smirking against Sakura's neck, Sai let his tongue run up and down the skin until Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she began to sob... The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was the sinister chuckle of Sai, his filthy hands roaming all over her body..._

"_You'll enjoy this, Sakura-chan..." _

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 16: **New Identity**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

She wanted to die; she wanted to not exist any longer... Emerald eyes snapped open as they hurriedly scanned the room for any movements or other people within its quarters; she was relieved to find no one other than herself in the cold room.

Looking down at herself, Sakura furrowed her brows as she inspected her body; no marks but the one Sai had placed upon her neck... Running her fingers through her hair, Sakura let out a more than frustrated sigh as she stood up and pressed her back against the wall that was behind her.

A creak came from the metal door within the room as Sakura snapped her head in the direction of the noise, her eyes narrowed darkly at the man she had once thought to be her friend back in high school...

_Someone she thought she could trust_

"Sai..." She seethed through gritted teeth.

"Confused I see as to why I didn't fuck you senseless?" He mused.

Running towards him, Sakura outstretched her arm to hit Sai but he countered her attack and sent her flying into the wall she originally was standing against; groaning in pain, Sai was quick to advance towards and wrap his fingers around her slender neck...

"I don't fuck unconscious women."

"But now that I see that your fully awake, Sakura-chan..." He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he took in her scent.

"I will have you..."

Struggling against him but finding it completely useless, Sakura instead resorted to screaming and calling out to someone, anyone!

"Sasuke..."

Sai stopped his actions as he looked into Sakura's emerald eyes, tears rimming the bottom of her large orbs as her lips parted.

"You _will _moan my name; _not _his..." He growled.

Shaking her head, Sakura was actually a little relieved that the door to room was being opened which caused Sai to straighten up and instead glare at whoever was interrupting him.

"Deidara..." Sai greeted.

Said man nodded his head as he looked at the pink haired woman beneath Sai, Deidara smirked at the newest recruit as he strode over to them and spoke.

"Itachi-san wants to see Sakura..."

Growling in annoyance, Sai reluctantly removed himself from Sakura as she took in a large amount of air before straightening up literally running towards the door, Deidara quickly taking hold of both her arms and holding them behind her back...

"Don't think that this is over, Sakura-chan..." Sai called when she was out of the room.

**-**

Shoved roughly into the chambers of Uchiha Itachi, Sakura looked up at the desk that Itachi was seated behind in a cushioned chair; narrowing her eyes at him, Sakura parted her lips as she spoke.

"What do you want?"

Shaking a finger at her, Itachi dug into a bag on the floor as he tossed her what seemed to be an expensive looking wig, catching it with ease, Sakura inspected the blonde coloured wig as she nearly fell over laughing her ass off.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding his head, Itachi then threw at her what seemed to be an outfit of some kind; again Sakura nearly laughed her ass off when she finally took a good look at the outfit. It was a maids uniform to be exact and it made her sick to her stomach...

"Put it on." Itachi stated as he sat back in his chair.

Turning her body around to find somewhere to possibly change into the uniform, even though she dearly did not want to do it; Itachi's voice was heard from behind her.

"Change in here."

Freezing up, Sakura turned her had to the side as she let a frown spread across her features. She _really _didn't want to get undressed in front of Itachi!

Shaking, Sakura's hand reached to the strap of the top she wore; trembling fingers taking hold of the piece of material as she slid it down her shoulder and then did the same with the other strap...

Before she knew it, her clothes were in a pool on the floor by her feet as her body shook under the eyes of Uchiha Itachi as he scanned her body... Quickly grabbing the maids uniform, Sakura hastily pulled it on her small figure as she quickly tied the large white bow around her waist and secured it at the back.

Next she pulled on a pair of long white stockings that stopped an inch or two above her knee caps; small lime green bows were situated on both of the stockings near the top...

The entire maids uniform was covered in ruffles, including a head piece that she was ordered to wear on top of her head; grudgingly she put it on with a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest while looking away...

Sakura had to admit that she felt a little revealing wearing the ridiculous outfit, her breasts were practically hanging out of the damn thing! Slipping on the pair of black dress shoes, Sakura fumed when Itachi reminded her of the wig she would be wearing at all times when she would leave Akatsuki compound, of course with someone accompanying her.

Feeling like a total idiot, Sakura walked down the quiet corridors of Akatsuki with Deidara by her side as he took her down a flight of stairs and towards a room she never really remembered seeing before...

Pulling open the door, Sakura was pushed inside the dark room as she looked around and felt around for any light switch of any sort; she was blinded by a bright light as she shielded her eyes and after a few seconds looked around the room.

In the middle of the room was a large bed covered with silk bedsheets of blues and beiges, Sakura however cringed in disgust as her eyes caught sight of Sai lying languidly on top of the bed, no shirt on, pants already un-zipped and clinging to his hips.

"My, my, don't you look ravishing, Sakura-chan..." He spoke while patted the area of the bed right next to him.

Slowing walking towards the bed but not actually lying on it, Sakura instead crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the male with pure hate filling her eyes... Gasping as she felt herself instead being pulled down on the bed, Sai smirked at her failed attempts to free herself from his hold.

When he finally had the small woman beneath him, Sai let his tongue come out as he let the tip of it touch the shell of her ear, causing Sakura to shudder; seeking out her lips, Sai pressed his own against hers as he let his tongue push past her tightly shut lips and play with her own tongue.

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke!!!_

Flipped over, Sakura let out a small squeak when she felt the bow coming undone from around her waist and soon the buttons at the back loosening as Sai effortlessly tore away her clothing and tossed it to the floor where it wouldn't have any chances of getting ruined.

Ink orbs stayed glued to Sakura's body as she tried her best to cover herself up with her arms but they kept on getting pushed aside; crying out when Sai's tongue began to lick her cleavage, Sakura writhed against him as literally ripped off her bra and his fingers began to play with her neglected nipple, soon enough it hardened in his hand...

Taking the small bud into his mouth, Sai sucked deliciously and only stopped when Sakura let out a small moan, knowing that she as trying to drown the moans and cries of pleasure with words of hate and resentment...

"Don't fight it..." Sai whispered against her breasts.

Latching onto her other perked nipple, Sai bit down on it until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and he finally released the sensitive piece of skin and let his tongue run up the side of her face before his lips captured her bruised ones.

His fingers trailed down the side of her stomach; leaving a burning sensation in their wake as Sakura finally stopped struggling against Sai, finding that it actually aroused him more than he already was...

She gasped lowly as soon as she felt a finger stroke her against the fabric of her underwear; thrashing her head from side to side, Sakura let her mouth hang open as she felt her juices running down the inside of her thighs and probably staining the bedsheets underneath of her squirming body...

Slowly removing her long leggings, Sai tossed them to the floor and then teasingly he pulled down her black panties until they clung to her ankles and she suddenly began to feel hot all over as a blush became known...

Caressing her cheek, Sai once again went back to pleasuring her already wet womanhood, his fingers stroking her lips as she arched her back and let out a long line of moans that she desperately wanted to keep bottled up inside of her until all this was finally over...

Sucking on his finger that was probing Sakura's womanhood just moments ago, Sai dipped his head until he could practically taste her delicious juices within his mouth that craved to touch and hold her the day he laid eyes on her.

His tongue came out as he let it run along her thigh before letting it stroke the small piece of flesh that was oh so sensitive to the slightest touch. Sai pressed his thumb against her clit as his tongue entered her and lapped up all of her juices...

The sides of his cheeks were covered in a clear fluid as he licked his lips and savored in the taste of the pink haired woman; reaching over to the small dresser by the bed, Sai reached inside a top drawer until he came across a package and inside he extracted a condom; ripping the packaging it was within, Sai hastily removed his pants and boxers as he threw them to the side and rolled the condom onto his erect shaft...

Sakura seemed to be in a daze as she looked through hazy eyes at Sai who was now currently hovering over her and letting his member rub against her wet core until her eyes closed and she felt as if she would explode right then and there...

Taking hold of her hips as he drove into the small woman, Sai took in a deep breath as he nearly lost it when he felt Sakura's inner walls squeezing around him and pulling him in deeper until he had enough and pulled half-way out before plowing into her again; creating a wet slapping sound to be heard to their ears as he continued to thrust in and out of her...

"God Sakura, you feel so good, fuck..."

Her small hands gripped the bedsheets underneath her as she held on for dear life as Sai kept with his quick pace and hard thrusts; pulling completely out of her dripping core, Sai shoved Sakura against the headboard of the bed and turned her around as he took hold of her hips once again and entered her from behind...

The sensation was too much for her to bear any longer and with a final thrust Sai emptied his seed within Sakura as she laid motionless on the bed as soon as she collapsed and Sai soon followed suit as he pulled Sakura against his chest...

Unnoticeable tears slipped past her closed eyes as she let her lips form the one and only name that feel so familiar to her...

_Sasuke_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakura was assigned to go out to town and pick up a few items that Akatsuki members needed, such as: food, appliances, and other utensils that were used in everyday life...

As the two of them entered a grocery store, Sakura wanted to smack the perverted man at the front desk who was obviously checking her out! The money that Akatsuki had given to her was safely tucked away in the pocket of the maid uniform they had made her wear, along with the wig and hazel contact lenses that he insisted she wear.

Picking up the requested items, Sakura and Sai went to pay for the food at the far end counter where a woman waited and smiled happily at the two of them as she began to scan the food and place them into a bag...

Smirking, Sai looked around for any signs of people near them but found none as he let his finger sneak underneath Sakura's uniform and stroke her through her panties as he felt the sudden wetness building up and wetting his fingers as he let his fingers snake inside of her panties and enter her core as he continuously rubbed her clit with his thumb causing Sakura to shake a little and a light blush to spread to the crests of her cheeks as Sai continued on with his sinful ministrations...

The lady seemed to notice the blush on her face and let a worried expression etch onto her features as she parted her lips.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded her head dumbly as she parted her lips and tugged on the collar of her maid uniform.

"I'm just a little hot..."

And with that out of the way, the clerk totaled up the amount owed as Sakura dug through her pockets and gave the clerk the right amount of money as Sai finally give one final pinch to her throbbing clit which caused Sakura moan lowly.

Taking the bags, Sakura and Sai exited the store and headed over to their next destination; the blush still evident on her face as Sai advised the two of them to sit down for a while; teasing Sakura that she looked like she was having trouble walking properly...

Placing the bags on the cement floor, Sakura sat on the bench near a music store as Sai crept closer to her until his hot breath fanned against her neck that it made Sakura very uncomfortable as he continued to breath against her skin...

Before she knew it, he was capturing her parted lips as he held her waist and pulled her flush against his chest as he devoured her lips with his own and delved his tongue into her sweet crevice that he craved so much...

**-**

Uchiha Sasuke sat in a black limo while his driver drove towards a large building located in Yokohama, Japan. Sasuke was to go their to speak to the business men about teaming up with them on a new project...

Pushing down a button that manipulated the car window, Sasuke opened it half-way before removing his finger from the button and letting his onyx orbs glance outside at the streets of Yokohama; the wind against his face felt so good right now...

Once again, Yuri was being babysat by Naruto and Hinata; now Sasuke hardly ever got to see Yuri anymore, he was always buried in work at home and he was usually home late into the night, far past Yuri's bedtime...

Sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, Sasuke once again looked out the window and caught sight of two teens making-out; for some reason a bitter smile graced his lips as his mind switch the man and woman with Sakura and himself...

Shaking his head, Sasuke rolled the window up as he sat back in the seat and tilted his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling of the car, lips parted and eyes half-lidden...

**-**

Pulling away from Sai, Sakura let her head snap to the side as she watched a black limo go past the two of them; oh God how she wished she could just hop into that limo and drive as far away from Akatsuki as possible...

_I belong to them now..._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**Sorry for not updating in a long time, gomen nasai! I hope this chapter didn't totally suck ass, its all I am doing right now, so be happy! I think that you will all be pleased to hear that I will be for SURE updating by the end of this week!**_

_**Lol, sorry about the Sai and Sakura lemon; I know that this is strictly a Sasuke x Sakura fanfic, but c'mon you all saw it coming, right? **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors you have seen!**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	17. New Author's Note!

**_ ATTENTION READERS!_**

_**I, as of now, have come to a decision; i know me mourning over my sudden loss won't do anything to make me feel better again... The topic of why I may and may not delete my account on is still a little sensitive, some of you may find it a stupid reason, but for me its a big deal especially when you are clearly so close to the person.**_

_** Ok, here it goes: 2 days ago my very close cousin (age 20) passed away while giving birth to her first child, the doctor said something about complications, plus she had been sick for a number of years; having to go and get treatment done and whatnot; my cousin was very close to me, almost like a sister to me and she will remain to be my closest relative and friend.**_

_** When I was told of the news it felt like my entire world came crashing down; for the next day i had tried to update on some of my stories but couldn't seem to find peace in it like I used to; and even now I still cannot find any joy or peace in writing a fanfic, my inspiration has gone but I am sure it will surely arrive back**_

_** My whole reason for beginning to write fanfics was because of my cousin, she was the one who read one of my stories that I had written and she suggested that I post them up on a site or something; I thought about it for some time and while searching for good fanfics I found the site firstly began to read stories and finally summoned up the courage to post my very first story up; at first I was really skeptical about whether I should just quickly delete my account but thought against it; that's when I met all of you and I am happy that you all have supported me up to this point CX**_

_**The pain is still very immense, like a wound that won't heal. I haven't been able to do much these past 2 days but lie in bed and just stare up at the ceiling; maybe a nice walk will help somehow, its worth a shot!**_

_**My cousin had always told me to never give up even if i get knocked down countless times; but when I heard of her sudden death i felt like I was suffocating in my own hate filled thoughts; I hate not being able to say goodbye to her in her time of parting but I know that she'll be watching :)**_

_**Great, here come the waterworks...**_

_**And just as surely as the sun will rise again every morning, my inspiration will do the exact same thing; it may take some time for all of this to pass before I am able to focus properly on my fanfics...**_

_**I read the amount of messages that I recieved in my mail box and read them over thinking 'a lot of people will be disappointed' and there were a large portion of people saying that whatever I decide to do, they'll stand behind me 100 percent and for that i am eternaly grateful :)**_

_**I know that this will all pass but I think taking a few days off may be for the best, as fightinsurfgrl had said in an email I recieved from her earlier today, thank you!**_

_**To some of you this may seem like a dumb excuse for wanting to delete my account; think what you want but I'm pretty sure if you were in my position you'd be pretty sad as well, maybe not to the point that you want to delete your account but to an extent where you don't want to do anything but sleep and pray that you wake up and that everything was just a nightmare...**_

_**I'm very sorry if this is getting too long or if I am rambling too much but I felt that I needed to get my point across :(**_

_**That is why I am going to say that, as of right now' my decision for whether I want to delete my account or not has been decided upon and I have chosen to stick to my original path and goal "To be the best that I can be and to never give up" So I am happy to say that I will be staying right where I am, happy and content; even if sometimes I might feel like crying I will stick to this site for as long as I can.**_

_**I cannot promise any updates anytime too soon, like I said before this is still a sensitive subject and I am slowly but surely healing with each passing day and morning that I wake up saying 'I going on for you'**_

_**God, it feels like forever since I smiled :)**_

_**Thank you for ALL your support, you have helped me immesly and I will not let this ruin my life on I know that a great amount of my fans (that sounds kinda odd) will be disappointed and sad if I had chosen to leave; remember I still have an obligation, to finish all of my existing stories and then post up the rest of the ones that I have in mind; so lets just say that I'll be here for a long time XD**_

_**You guys rock 'thank you fightinsurfgrl'**_

_** Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**(Daniela) **_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	18. Pistol

**Corrupted Blossom**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"_I'm just a little hot..."_

_And with that out of the way, the clerk totaled up the amount owed as Sakura dug through her pockets and gave the clerk the right amount of money as Sai finally give one final pinch to her throbbing clit which caused Sakura moan lowly._

_Taking the bags, Sakura and Sai exited the store and headed over to their next destination; the blush still evident on her face as Sai advised the two of them to sit down for a while; teasing Sakura that she looked like she was having trouble walking properly..._

_Placing the bags on the cement floor, Sakura sat on the bench near a music store as Sai crept closer to her until his hot breath fanned against her neck that it made Sakura very uncomfortable as he continued to breath against her skin..._

_Before she knew it, he was capturing her parted lips as he held her waist and pulled her flush against his chest as he devoured her lips with his own and delved his tongue into her sweet crevice that he craved so much..._

_**-**_

_Uchiha Sasuke sat in a black limo while his driver drove towards a large building located in Yokohama, Japan. Sasuke was to go their to speak to the business men about teaming up with them on a new project..._

_Pushing down a button that manipulated the car window, Sasuke opened it half-way before removing his finger from the button and letting his onyx orbs glance outside at the streets of Yokohama; the wind against his face felt so good right now..._

_Once again, Yuri was being babysat by Naruto and Hinata; now Sasuke hardly ever got to see Yuri anymore, he was always buried in work at home and he was usually home late into the night, far past Yuri's bedtime..._

_Sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, Sasuke once again looked out the window and caught sight of two teens making-out; for some reason a bitter smile graced his lips as his mind switch the man and woman with Sakura and himself..._

_Shaking his head, Sasuke rolled the window up as he sat back in the seat and tilted his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling of the car, lips parted and eyes half-lidden..._

_**-**_

_Pulling away from Sai, Sakura let her head snap to the side as she watched a black limo go past the two of them; oh God how she wished she could just hop into that limo and drive as far away from Akatsuki as possible..._

_I belong to them now..._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** I know I haven't updated in a LONG time; I was very busy with other things and I'm leaving today for like a week and won't be able to update the week that I am gone so here it is!!**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 17: **Pistol**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakura awoke in a bit of a daze, her muscles were sore and a painful feeling between her legs became known; clutching the bedsheets and letting a few tears slip past her eyes.

Did they have sex again!?

Sakura couldn't even recall the events of the previous night, everything felt like a huge blur to her at the moment but another body beside her made the pink haired woman stiffen.

_'Sai!'_

Indeed.

The male beside her was stark naked expect for a thin sheet that covered his bottom half from view; she cringed in disgust...

_'I have got to escape this place!'_

She was shaken out of her train of thought as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to the despicable man she had at one point thought to have been her friend back in high school...

"Let me go."

A laugh was heard coming from Sai as Sakura looked up at his face.

"Never."

Sakura had had enough of this bullshit! She was going to get out of this place and go back to her beloved family; where she belonged!!

"We have work to do." Came Sai's voice.

Sakura growled in frustration as Sai left the bed and threw her maid uniform at her. She caught it with much ease as she glared in the male's direction; plotting her revenge each and every day that passed...

Grudgingly, she pulled on the outfit and every other accessory that Itachi had ordered her to wear at all times. Mouth set in a grim line, Sakura slowly slipped on her shoes and before she knew it she was slammed against the wall.

Her breath caught in her throat upon impact as she struggled for freedom.

"You should know better than to bend over while wearing that..."

"You sure know how to make a guy horny."

Disgusted by the male's antics, Sakura brought her elbow against his gut which caused Sai to instantly let her go. She was shaken up from the impact against the wall but at the moment Sakura could care less and the only thing she did was run for her life.

"Sakura-chan!"

She ignored Sai's calls and demands for her to return to her room or in his words _"Get your ass back here!"_

Sakura knew that getting out of Akatsuki compound would NOT be a simple task and it would take her forever to find the exit. From her years of being in Akatsuki, Sakura still only knew that basic routes.

This was going to prove to be a difficult task indeed...

**X**

"So Cherry Blossom thinks she can escape..." Mused Itachi.

Sai nodded his head at the statement.

"I think I would like to deal with her personally."

Before Sai could say another word, Itachi had left his office in a mad hurry as he ran corners and went down long corridors. He knew he would find Sakura sooner or later...

_'Its only a matter of time before I do.'_

**X**

Her breathing was heavy, her lungs were burning for the need to regain oxygen and her legs were aching terribly. She wasn't going to stop now! Not when she was so close to getting out of this damned compound!!

And just when she thought that she was home-free, another obstacle stopped her right in her very own tracks...

"Itachi! Move you bastard!!"

Her attempts to run around the male was futile and it only resulted in her being thrown backwards and hit the wall with a loud _thud_!

She stood up again. Man, when she was still apart of this organization she would have easily been able to dodge Itachi's attacks and manage to escape him with her incredible speed and stamina.

But now that she had spent so much time away from it, all those years of practice with Itachi had flown out the window! She couldn't even counter a simple attack let alone keep up with her old speed anymore...

Her thoughts came to a halt when she lost all consciousness.

Itachi had caught the woman off guard and landed a hard punch to her gut, ultimately making her fall limp in the man's arms as he smirked down at her vulnerable self...

**X**

Emerald eyes slowly opened.

Sakura coughed as she looked down at her bound ankles and then knew that her wrists were bound together as well. A loud sigh left her lips as she let her head fall back against the wall, tears threatening to fall but she held them back.

If she was to escape this hell hole then she would have to outwit Akatsuki and that sure as hell was not a simple task to follow through with...

She would have to become strong again, train again like she used to but how if she was always being captured and fucked senselessly by Sai!?

This was impossible even for the old Sakura. But the old and blood thirsty Sakura from years ago wouldn't have given up with a damn good fight to the death and that's exactly what the new Sakura intended to do!

She would have to strike at night, late at night when half the Akatsuki members would be in deep sleep. Though, Itachi didn't seem to be the one to fall asleep that easily, he was a night owl and thus almost never got any shut eye...

Cursing under her breath, Sakura watched as the door to whatever room she was being held in opened slowly to reveal Sai.

"Now Sakura you shouldn't have gone and hit me..." He teased.

She gave him her best smirk as she looked up at the male.

If she was going to outwit the Akatsuki members she would need to gain their complete trust, starting with Sai...

"Sorry Sai-kun." She lied while winking.

The male looked her over from top to bottom and Sakura slowly let her legs part as she let a small blush cover the crests of her cheeks.

"Itachi-san has instructed me to release you." He stated.

Sakura felt the bindings around her ankles and wrists loosen until they fell to the floor and Sakura was left to stand up and wrap her arms around the male's arm; she nearly barfed with disgust but on the other hand this was a good way to gain Sai's trust...

Even if the feeling was repulsive, she was doing this for her freedom and for her family!!

**X**

"Itachi-san." Sakura greeted with a bow.

He didn't speak, only looked her over with his all seeing eyes.

Sakura gulped as she cleared her throat.

"I would like to be trained..."

She heard Itachi laugh and she felt like she was screwed.

"And why is that Blossom?" He asked with mock interest.

"I have finally realized that quiting as an assassin has made me weak." She started.

"I would like to be strong again, but with your permission of course."

Itachi thought this over. Akatsuki had been going slowly lately because of the absence of Sakura; one of the best assassin that Akatsuki had recruited...

He smirked while parting his lips.

"Do you really think I believe that?"

Sakura gasped loudly as Itachi appeared in front of her with such great speed.

"I can see right through your charade."

Sakura began to panic but felt as if something had taken her over at the moment. Like she was about to snap inside with such great force!

"I pity you for starting a family with my foolish ototo..."

Sakura felt like she was shaking internally, her body was on fire and her mind was screaming for the man to stop.

"Its your own fault for making room for the emotion _love..._"

Making a fist, Sakura let out a small cry as she lunged towards Itachi. He had easily dodged her attack but would have never guessed her to snap that soon! Rolling on the floor, Sakura quickly gripped a nearby pistol and poised it in front of her.

Almost as if she were challenging Itachi for a battle.

The smug smirk on Itachi's face made Sakura go crazy! It was like she had changed back into her old self, like the path ahead of her had become blocked...

Maybe this bloodthirsty Sakura had always existed but disappeared when she had met Sasuke and confronted her dead parents. Maybe now that she was away from everything the old Sakura was finally able to show herself!?

She placed her finger on the trigger as she aimed at the moving Itachi, each and every second he appeared closer to her but now with her killer instincts Sakura could easily find the male!

She jumped backwards and spiraled in the air while landing on Itachi's desk. A large explosion went off and Sakura was forced to shield herself from the flying debris that was heading her way.

Hoshigake Kisame had busted through one of the walls near where Sakura was and if she hadn't moved when she did...

Casting those thoughts aside, Sakura charged head on towards Kisame as he held his sword high in the air but Sakura was just to fast!

Before Sakura could pull the trigger, Itachi came in the way and blocked her view of Kisame as he kicked the gun out of her hands, fingers wrapping around her slender neck...

"Control yourself."

And with a loud growl, Sakura was thrown backwards in the direction of where the gun had been discarded around.

Very carefully, Sakura stuffed the small pistol within her pocket as she straightened up and Kisame gripped her arm as he dragged her out of the Uchiha's office.

"I want her dead."

Itachi knew that Sakura had lost control and it seemed as if the bloodthirsty Sakura wanted to finally come out after years of lying in dormant. This may even lead to a bad ending if she wasn't properly taken care of...

**X**

Sakura felt so alive all of sudden, like she needed to kill everyone around her in order to finally feel alright.

Like it was her way to escape everything...

A sadistic smirk appeared on her lips as she let Kisame drag her up a few flight of stairs. Sakura knew exactly where she was being taken and would play it cool until they both arrived there...

So, Kisame wanted to kill her on the rooftop of Akatsuki huh?

Not if she had something to say about it!!

Thrown through to the rooftop floor, Sakura couldn't help the evil look that spread across her features, she was loosing it slowly but surely...

As she lay immobile on the ground, Kisame unsheathed his long sword and walked towards Sakura with it raised over his head.

Rolling to the side in order to dodge the attack, Sakura snuck behind Kisame as she removed the gun from her pocket and aimed it at the males head. She could feel the fear welling up inside of the male even though he stayed completely collected; composure never faltering...

"Now, now Sakura-chan your not going to-"

The sound of an echoing gunshot went off as the man was silenced, blood now covering Sakura's paled face and most of her maid uniform.

Her emerald eyes watched as the bulky man fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his bullet wound in the back of his head...

God, it felt so good to finally be back!

Sakura smirked as she used the back of her hand to wipe away some of the remaining blood covering parts of her face; the gun was never exposed of and she would need it in order to defeat each and every single Akatsuki member in this building!

She would stop at nothing to silence every single one of them!

"One down, 7 more to go..."

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** I know that was a really short chapter but at least I got it done!! umm, not much to say but I hope it didn't totally suck and if some of you were confused by this chapter I'll get a few things straightened out...**_

_**Sakura has become a bloodthirsty killer once again and wants to kill all the remaining Akatsuki members.**_

_**Will she be able to complete her mission or will someone stand in her way and silence her instead!?**_

_**And because that chapter was SO goddamn short I will let you all in on a little surprise for the upcoming chapter which is the 2nd last chapter before this story comes to a complete end:(**_

_**Chapter 18 --- Blood Lust**_

_**This feeling was too much for her to bear, she was hooked again and was afraid that she would never be able to stop again!! **_

_**She was backed up against the edge of Akatsuki rooftop, breath coming out in ragged pants as she looked through hazy eyes. The poison that had been injected into her was now taking its effect and slowly ending her life...**_

_**Unknown to Itachi and Sakura another person was watching them. Someone that Sakura hadn't quite killed off completely.**_

_**She fell at a rapid speed to her death if not for a helping hand...**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**

**X**


	19. DISASTER!

**_Important News! _**

**_Okay, were do I start… _**

**_Well, I cannot update for a LONG time due to my 'accident' earlier today… Yes, it would seem that misfortune is following me as of late and I have been cursed with bad luck since I can remember… _**

**_Early this morning, (10: 30ish) I went bike riding with my friends; Scott and Colin and guess what!? You're all going to laugh… (Sighs) I broke both my right foot and right hand to my wrist… _**

**_Yes! I know, I am accident prone!! _**

**_Yesterday, my father dropped me, Scott and Colin off at my Grandma's house out in the wilderness (Not really.) And we would be staying overnight (Of course NOT in the same room!) and then we planned on biking early in the morning… _**

**_Well as it would seem, I was on my bike going as fast as I could possibly go and we were going down a pretty steep and rocky hill. I went to brake and did it too hard which resulted in my bike doing a nose dive and throwing me completely off!! _**

**_At first I felt okay, that is when I went to stand up and found out that I could not do so… My two friends came to my aid (If they hadn't I would have killed them) and helped me down the rest of the hill. _**

**_I used my cellphone (Thank God it wasn't destroyed while in my pocket!) and called my Grandma to pick me up (My mom and dad were at work) My friends inspected where I had said it hurt and they tried to get me to walk which I couldn't! _**

**_Well we all went to the hospital and were sent to the emergency room where I was checked out and said to have broken my right foot and right wrist to my hand! _**

**_I was like "No fing way!?" _**

**_So here I am. Sitting at home, arm and foot (leg) in a cast which is pink!! I feel like shit! Cuts scattered all over my body from the impact but I am okay… _**

**_The experience scared the s out of me. I'd rate it a 6/10 not nearly as scary as the car accident. You all remember that I presume… _**

**_I have to walk around with crutches and they are most uncomfortable when you try to walk around with them… _**

**_You know what!? _**

**_I am SO going to get that damned bubble I've been saving up for!! I really think I need it… CX _**

**_So… I am SO sorry but I just can't update my stories using one goddamn fing hand!! And it sucks that it's my right hand too… _**

**_Fightinsurfgrl knows for a fact that I need a bubble…! _**

**_Don't cha!? _**

**_These following stories will not be updated on for at least a month or until I have the endless time it will take to type with my left hand only which takes a very long time… _**

**_I've been sitting in front of my computer for the past 25-35 minutes just typing out this s!! _**

**_1) _****_Against All Odds _**

**_2) _****_Beyond Emerald Eyes _**

**_3) _****_Corrupted Blossom _**

**_4) _****_Delicious Addiction _**

**_5) _****_Irresistible Taboo _**

**_6) _****_Kiss and Tell _**

**_7) _****_Sexual Disgrace _**

**_8) _****_Web of Deceit _**

**_If you're all wondering. Every time I need a capitalized letter I have to hit 'caps lock' which is a pain in the ASS!! _**

**_I won't be able to update at least until September. I'm not really that sure… The doctor said that I busted up my wrist quite a lot. Probably twisted it when I gripped the handle bar for dear life and probably snapped it like a twig when I flipped over… CX _**

**_Love ya! _**

**_Daniela _**


End file.
